Collide
by Becca97
Summary: Apparently, tackling someone you barely know to the ground is considered romantic nowadays! Paul/OC Takes place during New Moon! Please R & R
1. The Collision

**(A/N) So I decided to do another Twilight Fanfic, even though I haven't finished the first one yet xD Oh, and don't worry, there will definitely be more Paul in the next chapter ;) Anyways, please read and review, I would really appreciate it! In fact I will love you forever! Well, I _would _but you guys may find that a little creepy ;)  
>Anyhoo, please review! Tell me whether you like it or not, how I can improve my writing, character and...stuff xD So I hope you enjoy this, and remember that constructive criticism is appreaciated greatly ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The Collision

* * *

><p>As she entered the small, one-story house slowly, her hazel eyes searching the room carefully, Rose Spencer dropped her bags on the floor, a faint smile appearing on her face as her Grandma came and stood beside her, placing an arm around Rose's shoulder in a comforting manner.<p>

"I know it's not much compared to your Uncle's house, but you'll get used to it," Her Grandma said, pushing a loose strand of gray hair out of her wrinkled face.

"Its fine, Gran, it seems really nice...and cosy," Rose continued to glance round the room, running a hand through her long, light brown hair.

The wallpaper was cream with an arabesque pattern on it; the oak flooring had a large, cream embroidered rug placed in the middle of it, surrounded by two light brown sofas and a matching armchair. The sofas were littered with beige cushions, which, like the wallpaper, had an arabesque design. In one corner of the room was a large bookshelf containing thick, battered looking books and a few dusty, old ornaments. A small television sat in the other corner of the room, facing the sofas and armchair, and on the wall above it was a picture of Rose's now deceased Grandpa, who had died only a few years ago. Rose missed him greatly, though not as much as her Grandma did; In fact her Grandma seemed lost without him.

"Now, I think I'll make a cup of tea whilst you go unpack your things," Rose's Grandma shuffled off towards the kitchen, "Would you like a cup, dear?"

Rose shook her head, "No thanks, Gran, I'd rather just unpack my things,"

"Oh, okay then, dear," Her Grandma called from inside the kitchen, "Your rooms just down the hall,"

Rose nodded, despite the fact her Grandma couldn't see her, and picking up her bags she headed past the living room and down the hall, stopping at the door right at the end.

As she stepped into her room, she smiled happily. She remembered the times she used to visit her Gran in the summer when she was younger, and it was safe to say the bedroom had not changed one bit. White wallpaper with tiny, elegant roses covered the walls, and a white carpet lay on the bedroom floor. A small, brown wardrobe sat in one corner of the room, next to a large vanity which had a pile of old photographs laying on the surface.

Rose walked over and carefully picked up the photographs that contained the precious memories of her childhood. One showed Rose hugging her Grandpa tightly, and she was laughing happily as a small dog licked her face. Another was of her sitting in the sand with her Grandma and Grandpa. By the looks of it, they were trying to make a sand castle...and failing. The next photo made Rose freeze, her eyes going glassy as she stared at the face of her mother; her dear, sweet mother, who unfortunately, had died last year in a car crash.

Rose sniffed, wiping the tears in her eyes away, as she placed the photos in the thin draw of her vanity, before shutting it carefully.

Her mother had died a year ago, and since Rose never knew her father, she had decided to go live with her Uncle Jerry. Though Rose had enjoyed staying with him, it was a bit too noisy for her, due to the fact that five other children lived there too and all of them were a few years younger than her. Despite how much she appreciated the fact her Uncle had let her live with him, it was a bit too loud and crazy for her, and so she had decided to move in with her Gran instead, who lived all the way in La Push, a small reservation located next to Forks, Washington.

Sighing quietly, Rose started to unpack her things, placing all her clothes and shoes in the wardrobe, her deodorant, perfume and skin cream's on the vanity, along with a small bag of makeup she rarely used, due to the fact she thought makeup was too fussy, and whenever she wore it she ended up smudging it. Finally, she placed her laptop on the end table on the right side of her bed, next to a small, bright, white lamp.  
>Rose smiled to herself, before walking over to the window, peeking out of the white blinds and white, transparent curtains. The house, much to her delight, was right next to the forest. She had always loved the outdoors, even as a child.<p>

Stepping away from the window, Rose headed back to her bed and plopped down on the white sheets, grabbing the fluffy, white teddy her Grandpa had given her before he died.  
>She stared up at the ceiling, smiling lightly as she realised how at peace she felt. She could tell she was going to enjoy living with her Gran.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Rose found herself strolling barefoot along La Push beach, smiling as the sea danced up the sand and seeped under her feet. It was quite sunny today, though according to Rose's Gran it was likely to start raining again tomorrow. Rose didn't mind the rain too much, though sometimes she did prefer the sun.<p>

She was dreading tomorrow, as it would her first day at La Push High, and to be completely honest. Rose _hated _school. She hated it with a passion, due to the fact that at her last school she had been bullied mercilessly, and there was a chance she could be bullied at her new school too.

Sighing she glanced up at the sun, squinting slightly as the heat danced across her face, making her feel calm and relaxed for a moment or two, before her mind immediately drifted back to the fact it would be her first day tomorrow. She couldn't help but feel panicky.

Rose glanced one more time at the sun, before turning round and heading back up the beach, deciding that it was time for her to head back home. She didn't really like leaving her Gran in on her own; she worried about her a great deal. Her Grandma wasn't as healthy as she used to be, and often needed help around the house.

As Rose neared the top of the beach, the sound of people talking reached her ears, and looking over her shoulder she spotted a group of boys. All of them were rather tall and muscular, and none of them were wearing shirts, causing Rose to blush lightly. She felt very uncomfortable right now, maybe even a little embarrassed, especially when one of the boys glanced up and caught her looking at them curiously.

Rose instantly looked away, and instead continued to head up the beach, towards her Grandma's house, this time walking a little faster. She didn't really want to get caught up in a conversation with shirtless guys, it would be awkward for her, she wasn't used to talking to boys, never mind _shirtless _boys.

"Oi! Shortie!"

Rose blushed as she heard one of them calling to her, but determinedly continued on her way to her house. There was no way she was turning round and walking all the way over to them.  
>Sighing, Rose broke into a run, frowning lightly as she heard the same guy calling her. What did he want? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Couldn't he <em>see <em>that she didn't want to talk to him? Or any of his shirtless friends?

As she neared the house, her frown started to fade away, and a look of relief replaced it until-  
><em><strong>WHAM!<strong>_  
>"Owwwww," Rose moaned in pain as she suddenly found herself lying on her stomach, with something extremely heavy on her top of her. She felt like she'd just be run over by a bus or something.<p>

She felt a pair of hot hands roll her over, and her eyes widened as she came face to face with a boy. In fact it was the same boy who had been calling to her. She blushed bright red as he continued to sit astride her waist, a large, cocky smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Sooooooooo, what did you guys think? :P Was it good or bad? Was there any grammar/spelling mistakes? How can I improve my writing? Please, please, please, please review! Thanks for reading! ;)**


	2. A New School

**(A/N) I gotta admit, I am having so much fun writing this xD Plus I was so thrilled to see the reviews I got for the first chapter! Thank you everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it, you guys are awesome ;) And thank you to all those people who added this to their favourites or alerts, you guys made my day! I could hug you all! But then you guys would probably be creeped out...being hugged by a complete stranger xD  
>Anyhoo, please review telling me what you think, whether you like it or not, how I can improve and...erm...stuff ;) Constructive criticism is welcomed! Thank you for all the reviews so far! I would say I love you guys, but, um, you might find that creepy xD So, erm, how about I say all you guys are awesome? Huh? So, you guys are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

A New School

* * *

><p>"What was that for?" Rose whined, wincing in pain slightly. Was this guy crazy? What kind of person tackles a complete stranger to the ground?<p>

"I wanted to talk to you," The guy answered simply, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

The guy had short, black hair, brown eyes, was extremely muscular and was russet skinned. He was only wearing a pair of shorts, which caused Rose to blush lightly.

"So you tackle me to the ground?" Rose demanded, "Are you _nuts?"_

The guy just grinned, "I'm Paul,"

"And I'm in pain," Rose answered, groaning as her back throbbed painfully.

"That's a strange name," Paul stated, grinning broadly as Rose glared up at him angrily.

"Get off me please," She begged, realising that she could barely breathe.

Paul ran a hand through his hair, "Only if you tell me your name,"

Rose frowned, there was no way she was about to tell this complete stranger her name, "Please get off me! I can't breathe!"

Paul sighed before reluctantly getting off her waist.

"Thank you," Rose groaned as she sat up, clutching her head slightly. She felt extremely dizzy.

"So, you gonna tell me your name?" Paul asked, smirking broadly down at Rose who was still sitting on the ground.

"Rose," She answered, lying back down. Her back was killing her. She swore she'd never been in this much pain before.

"Uh...you okay?" Paul asked, finally noticing that she was hurt.

"No," rose answered, placing her hands over her face.

Paul chuckled lightly before grabbing the top of Rose's arms and pulling her to her feet, where she swayed slightly, the dizziness not going away. Paul kept his hands on the top of her arms as he tried to steady her.

"So, Rose I-"

"Oh my God!" Rose's eyes widened as she placed her hands over her mouth "I think I'm gonna sick!" And with that she turned round and sprinted into her Grandma's house, not stopping until she reached the bathroom, where she fell to her knees and vomited into the toilet. That guy sure had tackled her with a lot of force. Her back was aching, her head was spinning, she was currently puking her guts up and she felt as though she was about to pass out.

"Rose?" Her Grandma shuffled into the bathroom with a worried expression on her face as she spotted Rose, "Oh my! Rose, dear, what's happened?"

Rose shook her head, unable to answer.

"Have you got a sore tummy?" Her Gran asked, treating her as though she were child. Rose didn't mind though, she found it sweet.

Again Rose nodded, groaning slightly before more vomit poured out of her mouth.

"You're very poorly, aren't you? Maybe you have a fever," Her Gran placed a hand on Rose's forehead, checking to see if she had a high temperature.

"Oh, you poor dear," Her Gran stated, holding Rose's long, light brown hair back, making sure she didn't get any vomit in it, "Come on, dear, it's okay, let it out," She rubbed Rose's back in a comforting manner.

Rose's usually fair, healthy looking skin was now very pasty, her hazel eyes now incredibly watery, and her short, skinny figure was glistening with small drops of sweat. Paul surely couldn't have caused her to throw up like this? He would have to be insanely strong to cause this. Though Rose remembered that when he had first tackled her it felt as though she had been ran over by a bus or a lorry. Maybe he was just a freakishly strong person? After all he was quite muscular.

Rose groaned loudly as she finally stopped throwing up, though her stomach still felt as though it was doing back flips.

"See? There, it's stopped now, dear, everything's okay," Her Gran cooed, helping Rose to her feet, "Come on, Rose, let's get you tucked up in bed,"

Rose nodded and allowed her Grandma to lead her to her bedroom, where once she was inside immediately crawled into her bed and curled up into a ball, trying to make the dizziness go away.

"Try get some sleep, dear, you have a big day tomorrow. You don't want to be ill on your first day," Her Gran said, patting her back before bustling out the room, allowing Rose some peace and quiet.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rose felt a great deal better, despite the fact that her back still ached slightly and now had a large bruise on it. However, she did feel incredibly nervous considering it was her first day at La Push High.<p>

"Morning dear," Her Gran said as she shuffled into the room, opening the curtains and blinds, "It's your first day today, are you nervous?"

Rose nodded, "A little," She admitted.

"Why?" Her Gran asked, sitting on the edge of Rose's bed as she smiled kindly at her.

"What if no one likes me and I get bullied?" Rose bit her lip worriedly. There was a high chance this would happen, after all, it had happened before.

"Why would anyone want to bully you, dear?" Her Gran asked.

Rose shrugged, not really wanting to explain to her Gran that she used to get bullied all the time. It wasn't something she was comfortable talking about; she just wanted to forget about it.

"Well, I doubt anyone will," Her Gran reasoned, "And if anyone does bully you, you be sure to tell me,"

Rose smiled lightly, "What? Will you do your kung-fu on them?" She joked, grinning widely as her Gran chuckled.

"Oh, no, dear" Her Gran said, "I'd break a hip if I tried that! Now, come on, you'd better get ready for school, you wouldn't want to be late now, would you?"

She then got up off Rose's bed and proceeded to shuffle out of the room, letting Rose get ready for school. Rose couldn't help but sigh lightly as she saw that it was raining, she had been hoping it would be sunny like it had been yesterday. Plus she had to walk to school, considering neither her nor her Gran could drive at all.

Rose groaned quietly in a tired manner, before heading into the bathroom to get washed and to brush her teeth, before getting changed into a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved t-shirt and a plain grey hoody.

Once ready she bounded down the stairs, slugging a black back-pack over her shoulder, slumping slightly under the weight of it.

"Bye Gran," She said, waving at her Gran who was sitting in her armchair, staring absent-mindedly at the television, not paying any attention what so ever to the channel that was currently on.

"Have fun, dear," She called, as Rose shut the front door behind her with a light bang. She wasn't looking forward to school at all. In fact, she wished she was still ill like she was yesterday, at least then she would have been able to avoid school, and avoid the chance of being bullied again. She supposed that if she did get bullied, she could always ask her Gran if she could go to Forks High School, instead of the school in La Push, though that would probably be too much off a fuss.

Rose stared gloomily ahead as she sloshed through the rain, heading towards her new school, or as she called it, her doom. She was not looking forward to it at all. She couldn't even imagine what this new school could have in store for her. She could only hope that it would be good.

* * *

><p>La Push High wasn't actually as bad as Rose had thought. No one had spoken to her yet, but at least she wasn't being bullied or anything. In fact, most people acted as if she wasn't there at all, not that she minded, she preferred being out of the spotlight. It made her incredibly uncomfortable when she had a lot of people's attention on her.<p>

So, after her third lesson, as she trudged down one of the busy hallways of her new school, she was glad to see that no one even spared a glance her way. She didn't mind being alone, though she had to admit, it would've been nice if she'd of had at least one friend at this strange, new school. She was having a hard time finding her way around, and she didn't dare ask anyone for directions, in case they thought she was stupid.  
>Rose smiled triumphantly to herself as she finally found her locker, which she'd been searching for, for the past ten minutes. She had been getting rather tired walking up the same corridor over and over again, her hazel eyes searching the locker numbers tiredly. But at last, she had found it, and she couldn't help but feel a little pleased with herself.<p>

Removing her back-pack off her shoulder she opened her blue locker and stuffed the bag inside, pulling out a math book which she needed for her next class, before closer her locker sharply.

"Hey,"

Rose jumped in shock before turning round with an uncertain expression as she came face to face with the guy who had tackled her to the ground yesterday. Paul. The freakishly strong guy who had almost broken her back yesterday.

"Uh, hello," Rose answered, looking round nervously. He wasn't going to tackle her again, was he?

"Don't you remember me?" He asked, taking Rose's nervous expression as a look of confusion, "It's me, Paul-"

"Yeah, I remember," Rose smiled grimly, "You're the guy who almost broke my back yesterday,"

Paul chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, sorry about that, I just wanted to talk to you,"

"So, tell me," Rose raised her eyebrows, "Do you _usually _tackle people to the ground when you want to talk to them?"

Paul shook his head, "No, only you,"

"Oh," Rose paused, "So am I meant to feel special or something?"

Paul smirked, "Yeah, I only tackle special people to the ground, you should be grateful,"

Rose smiled faintly, "Well...er...thank you...for almost breaking my back?"

"No problem, man, it was my pleasure," Paul grinned and patted her on the back.

Rose shook her head, an amused smile on her face as she turned round and walked off in what she hoped was the direction to her Maths class.

"Hey! What lesson have you got next?" Paul asked, hurrying after her.

"Maths," Rose answered simply.

"You're going the wrong way," Paul chuckled, as Rose paused and turned to face him, "Maths is that way," He pointed to the direction Rose had just came from.

Rose coughed and straightened her hoody, "_I _knew that,"

Paul smirked, "Of _course _you did,"

Rose just shook her head at him before walking off in the direction he'd pointed to, and yet again Paul followed her.

"So, since it's your first day," Paul wrapped his warm arm around her shoulder, "How about I give you a tour of this place,"

Rose smiled faintly and brushed his arm off her shoulder, "No thank you, I can manage perfectly fine on my own," She mentally sighed, this was a complete lie. She was probably going to get lost a thousand times now. But for some reason she didn't want to accept this guy's help, maybe it was the way he was smirking at her, in a slightly mocking and cocky manner. If there was one thing she hated, it was overly confident guys. They annoyed her to no end. They all thought just because she was shy that they could walk all over her. Well they couldn't.

She smiled triumphantly as Paul stared at her in confusion, before she walked off towards the Maths classes, hoping she would be able to find it. She didn't really want to be late to any of her classes on her first day. That wouldn't be very good at all.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So...what did you guys think? :P Please review telling me whether you liked it or not, what I could include in future chapters and how I can improve! Thanks guys!**


	3. The Stalker

**(A/N) Thanks for the reviews guys ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The Stalker

* * *

><p>After school Rose was a bit disappointed to find it was still raining. She'd hoped that it would have died down, but it seemed to be raining even harder than before. She couldn't wait to get home, where it was always warm due to her Gran leaving the heating on full blast. Her Gran got cold very easily.<p>

As Rose trudged through the rain, frowning lightly as a few cars flashed by, she got the feeling that someone was watching her. No, not watching her. _Following _her. Though each time she glanced over her shoulder she couldn't see anyone there, but the feeling didn't go away. In fact she was certain she'd heard footsteps a few times, and even a small cough, but whenever she checked to see if anyone was behind her, she found no one. It was creeping her out slightly, and she was tempted to run the rest of the way home, but stopped herself from doing so. She was never one for running, or any other kind of athletic activity.

Rose shoved her hands in the pockets of her hoody, her cheeks and the tip of her nose a rosy pink colour due to the cold. She just wanted to get home and curl up in her bed.

Rose bit her lip as she heard footsteps behind her, and for what seemed like the hundredth time, she peeked over her shoulder, frowning as she saw that once again no one was there. She was really starting to feel worried by now. What is some knife-wielding lunatic was following her home? Hiding in the shadows each time she glanced over her shoulder?

As Rose heard a loud cough, she stopped completely and spun around, her eyes narrowing as she squinted through the heavy down pour of rain, looking for any sign of movement. What made the whole situation creepier for her was that she was right next to the forest; anyone could be hiding in those trees, watching her.

"Hey,"

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Rose screamed in a high-pitched tone as she spun round, expecting to come face to face with some raving madman.

Instead she came face to face with Paul.

"Woah! Calm down!" Paul held his hands up, his eyes widening slightly.

"_What _do you think you're doing! Creeping up on people like that," Rose placed a hand over her heart as she steadied her breathing, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Paul chuckled, "Sorry,"

"I think your set on killing me!" Rose stated, running a hand through her dripping wet hair, "I mean, first you tackle me to the ground, which _almost _broke my back! And now you creep up on me and almost give me a heart attack!"

Paul chuckled again and shook his head.

"Your enjoying this, aren't you?" Rose questioned, narrowing her eyes at Paul.

Paul grinned broadly, "Enjoying what?"

"Your enjoying trying to kill me," Rose sighed, before walking past Paul. She was getting sick of just standing in the rain.

"It's not my fault you're fragile," Paul shrugged, walking beside Rose.

"I am _not _fragile!" Rose exclaimed, shooting a small glare at Paul out of the corner of her eyes.

"Of course you're not," Paul mocked, smirking widely.

"Hey! You almost broke my back yesterday! The least you could do is be kind!" Rose ran her hand through her hair again, wishing that she'd put her hood up before heading out of school. At least then her hair would be dry.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Paul chuckled as Rose shook her head.

"Nope, not a chance," Rose smiled faintly.

"Okay then, how about I make it up to you?" Paul asked, a broad grin on his face.

Rose hesitated, "How?" She wasn't sure she liked where this was going.

"How about I give you a ride to and from school for the next week?" Paul suggested, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Wait! You drive?" Rose demanded, a look of surprise on her face.

"Yeah," Paul replied, looking slightly confused by Rose's reaction.

"So, why are you walking home in the rain, when you could just drive?" She questioned, feeling pretty confused herself.

Paul shrugged, "I just wanted to talk to you, I guess,"

Rose snorted, "Why? I'm not a very interesting person,"

Anger flashed across Pauls face, "Don't say that," He said, through gritted teeth, causing Rose to just blink in shock at him. She was feeling a little bit scared, and confused. Had she made him angry? She hoped not.

"Um...sorry," She stated quietly, biting her lip. She didn't really feel comfortable anymore.

Paul sighed heavily and shook his head, "No, I'm sorry,"

Rose just shrugged, not sure on what to say now. They had been getting on just fine a few moments ago.

Paul smiled at her, "So, how about it?"

"How about what?" Rose kept her eyes down.

"How about I give you a ride to and from school for the next week?" Paul asked.

Rose shrugged, "I dunno..."

"It'll save you from having to walk in the rain," Paul pressed, sounding hopeful.

Rose sighed lightly, he had a point. Plus he seemed to have turned back to normal again; he wasn't showing any signs of anger.

"Sure, sounds good," Rose smiled at him, "Thanks,"

Paul grinned widely "Great! What time should I pick you up in the mornings?"

Rose shrugged, "Whatever time you like,"

"Are you sure? I mean, you girl's always take ages getting ready," Paul smirked.

"Trust me," Rose smiled, "I won't take long,"

Paul just nodded, before falling completely silent. Silences usually made Rose feel very awkward, but for some reason she was very comfortable with Paul, it was quite strange. Usually Rose was very shy around new people, yet with Paul, it was as if she'd known him for ages, she wasn't afraid to speak up around him, despite his teasing manner.

"Well, this is my place," Rose paused as she reached the front porch of her house.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow morning?" Paul asked, grinning widely as Rose nodded.

"Yep," She smiled back at him, "Uh, see you later then," She gave him a small wave before heading into the house, immediately taking off her soaking wet hoody and dumping it on the coat rack, hoping that it would be dry for tomorrow.

"Gran, I'm home!" Rose called, running a hand through her hair, hoping it would dry soon.

"Hello, dear," Her Gran bustled into the living room, smiling gently at her, "How was your first day?"

"Great," Rose lied, smiling tightly. She didn't want to worry her Gran by telling her that she had actually hated her first day, due to the fact she hadn't made any new friends. Though she supposed Paul counted as a friend, despite the fact he'd almost broke her back on their first meeting, and seemed all set to give her a heart attack. He seemed pretty nice, but she didn't know if he counted her as a friend or not, and so decided not to mention him to her Gran.

Just then a tall, muscular man walked in, rubbing his hands on a cloth, leaving oily marks all over it. He had short black hair, was russet skinned, and for some reason was only wearing a pair of long black shorts. It struck Rose as very odd, considering it was very cold and pouring of rain outside.

He cast Rose a glance before turning back to her Gran, "Annie, the boilers fixed,"

"Oh, thank you, Sam, dear," Her Gran smiled gratefully, before turning to Rose, "Rose, this is Sam Uley, he lives here on the reservation,"

Rose smiled and nodded shyly, "Hey,"

Sam walked over and held out his hand to Rose, "Hello," He nodded curtly as he shook Rose's hand.

Rose's eyes widened as she felt how hot his hand was. It was almost burning through her skin. For some reason this guy intimidated Rose slightly. Maybe it was because of how big he was. Or maybe it was because he had a strange aura to him. She didn't know what it was, but despite this she thought he seemed okay.

"So, you moved here a few days ago?" He asked.

"Yeah," Rose smiled lightly as her Gran came and stood beside her, muttering about Rose getting a cold due to her wet clothes.

"Your Gran hasn't stopped talking about you, ever since she found out you were moving in with her," Sam smiled at her Gran, who laughed lightly.

"I was excited to see her," She stated, patting Rose on the back gently.

"Aw, Gran, that's so sweet," Rose grinned widely at her Gran, before giving her a quick hug.

Sam just chuckled, a faint smile on his face. Despite the fact Rose found him intimidating, he seemed like a nice guy, especially as he'd been so kind as to help her Gran with the boiler.

"So, Annie, how would you and Rose like to come over to my place for dinner," Sam asked, "Emily hasn't seen you in ages, Annie, it'd make her happy if you came over,"

Rose's Gran smiled gratefully and nodded, "That sounds nice, are you sure Emily won't mind?"

Sam nodded, "It'll be fine, besides she's probably getting sick of me bringing all the boys over. She says they eat too much,"

Rose just stood on the spot, not really knowing what was going on. Who were they talking about?

"Is that okay with you, Rose? You don't mind coming over to Sam's?" Her Gran asked, still smiling happily.

Rose shook her head, "Of course I don't mind, it'll be nice," She smiled gratefully at Sam. It was nice of him to invite her over too, considering she was basically a stranger to him.

She smiled and followed the two of them out the house. Still confused at how hot Sam's hand was. It reminded her of when Paul had tackled her; his body was boiling hot too. It seemed extremely strange, but then again, there was always the possibility that they may just have a fever.

* * *

><p>Dinner with Sam and Emily went very well for Rose, and she was pleased to see how happy her Gran was, who seemed to be extremely close to the couple. Rose supposed they were the ones who helped her Gran around the house when she was living with her Uncle.<p>

Rose smiled to herself happily as she lay on her stomach, on top of her bed, clutching a thick book in her hand. She'd had a good day; despite the fact school was a bit disappointing for her. She hoped to make a least one new friend soon, she didn't know if she could consider Paul a friend yet or not. She barely even knew him, but he seemed to be the only person at her new school who actually made an effort to get to know her. She had to admit though; she didn't see why he wanted to talk to her so much. She was nothing special. She was just a normal girl, and she didn't look particularly special either, she was actually rather plain, and the only time she ever looked remotely pretty was when she wore makeup, which was hardly ever.

She sighed dejectedly as she thought about this. If only she looked like her mother, who had been a rather pretty woman. In fact, Rose looked nothing like her mother; the only feature they shared was that they both had large, almond-shaped hazel eyes. That was it.

Getting up off her bed, she sighed again, walking over to her window and peeking out from behind the transparent curtains and thick white blinds. It had gotten dark rather quickly, and the only source of light outside came from the large, full moon that hung in the sky, surrounded by tiny little stars.

Rose smiled faintly up at the stars, before a shadow from the ground near the edge of the forest caught her eye. By the looks of it, it seemed to be a huge wolf. Though Rose couldn't help but wonder if it was a bear. Wolves weren't usually that big.

Whatever it was though, it scared Rose and she immediately jumped back from her window, letting the curtain and blinds swing back into place. That..._thing_ had been sitting staring up at her! What if it somehow broke into the house?

She bit her lip and crept towards the curtain, before peeking out of the window again, her eyes widening as she saw it had disappeared. Rose let out a sigh of relief, though she still felt quite scared. What if it came back?

Stepping away from the window again she headed over to her bed and curled up under the covers, keeping her lamp on. She would never admit it to anyone but she was actually afraid of the dark. Partly due to the horror movies her Uncle used to watch, where the killer would always attack in the dark. She knew it was a bit silly considering she was sixteen years old, but she couldn't help it.

Sighing she rolled over onto her side, squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn't get that wolf, bear or whatever it was out of her head. She was certain about one thing though, whatever it was, she did not want to see it again.


	4. Unexpected Anger

**Chapter 4**

Unexpected Anger

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rose was woken up by the loud noise of a car horn being pressed over and over again.<p>

'BEEP! BEEP, BEEP! BEEEEEEEEP!'

Rose sat up immediately; her eyes wide open though slightly glassy, considering she was still half asleep. It took her a moment to process what was going on, and where the noise was coming from. She'd slept in, and the person outside who was still continuously pressing a car horn was probably Paul. He said he'd give a lift to and from school, and she had promised him she would be ready in time, which today, she was not.

"Oh, God!" Rose cried jumping out of bed and grabbing a brush, yanking it through her wavy hair, before tying it up into a messy ponytail. She felt slightly annoyed. Her Gran had forgotten to wake her up, now Rose was going to be late, and Paul was probably getting sick of waiting outside for her.

Rose sighed heavily, before running down the hall, deciding to invite Paul in for a bit whilst she got ready. She wouldn't take too long, well; she _hoped _she wouldn't take too long.

Rose stepped outside into the drizzly rain barefoot, ignoring the fact she was only wearing her pyjamas, which consisted of a plain black tank top and a pair of white pyjama pants covered in different coloured polka-dots.

Paul, who had stepped out the car when he noticed the door opening, smirked widely as he eyed Rose's pyjamas in an amused fashion.

"You're going to school like that?" He chuckled, raising his eyebrows.

"No! Of course not!" Rose exclaimed, "No, it's just...er...I woke up late,"

"Really?" Paul shook his head and smirked, "'Trust me, I won't take long'" Paul mocked, trying to imitate Rose's voice, but failing.

"Oh shush!" Rose rolled her eyes, "So, you want to come in while I get ready?"

Paul nodded, "Sure, it'll be better than sitting out here all day,"

"I _won't _take all day," Rose stated, turning round and heading into the house, smiling faintly as she heard Paul chuckle.

Once inside Paul plopped himself down on one of the sofas, and stared at the television in an expectant manner.

"Here," Rose called, gently throwing the TV remote at Paul, who caught it in one hand, "Nice catch,"

Paul smirked cockily, leaning back on the sofa and spreading his feet apart slightly as he slouched, turning the television on and immediately flicking through all the different channels, before eventually deciding on one.

"Don't take too long," He called, as Rose turned round and headed up the stairs, shaking her head in an amused fashion.

Rose headed straight to her Gran's room, to ask her why she didn't wake her up, though she paused in the doorway. Her Gran was fast asleep, a peaceful look on her wrinkled face as she snored quietly, her gray hair spread around her head.

Rose smiled lightly, before gingerly sitting on the edge of her Gran's double bed. There was no way she could be mad at her Gran, not after seeing her like this. In fact, Rose felt a little guilty about being mad at her Gran just a few minutes ago.

Rose brushed a strand of her Gran's hair out her face, before getting up of the bed silently and heading to the bathroom to get ready, feeling a lot less stressed now.

She quickly got washed and brushed her teeth, pulling on her jeans and a stripy jumper, before rushing out the room, grabbing her back pack on her way out.

"I'm ready," She announced as she entered the living room, her eyes immediately trailing to Paul, who was clutching a photo in his hand, "What're you looking at?" she asked, walking behind him and staring at the photo in his hand, realising it was the one of her mother that her Gran always kept on the fireplace.

"Oh," She bit her lip lightly, before glancing up at Paul in an uncertain manner.

"Who's this?" He asked, placing the photo back on the top of the fireplace.

"My Mom," Rose replied, keeping her eyes locked on the ground.

"Oh, what happened?" Paul asked, staring intently at Rose, who was stared determinedly at the ground.

"She died," She said, in what she hoped was an offhand voice.

"Sorry, I shouldn't ha-"

"It's fine," She stated, interrupting him. She didn't really want to talk about her mother to a boy she barely knew.

"No, it's not, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine. Can we please just drop it, please?" She bit her lip lightly, feeling a bit relieved as she looked up and saw that Paul nodded.

"Yeah, sure," He muttered, looking a little bit guilty for some reason.

"Well, come on then," Rose smiled, despite the fact she didn't really feel like smiling right now.

"Ah, finally!" Paul chuckled, though he still looked quite a bit uncomfortable.

"Yep, finally," Rose grinned broadly as she led Paul out of the house, locking the door behind her carefully.

"Want me to carry your bag?" Paul offered, glancing at Rose, who laughed lightly.

"The cars only there, Paul, I think I can handle carrying my bag to it," She glanced at Paul who smirked.

"Well, you never know, I mean, you're pretty fragile,"

"Oh my God! I am not fragile!" Rose exclaimed, her eyes widening indignantly.

"Whatever you say," Paul chuckled before letting out a big fake cough, which sounded suspiciously like 'Fragile'.

"I AM NOT FRAGILE," Rose shouted, laughing as Paul blinked in shock.

Paul just shook his head and opened the car door for Rose, who smiled and thanked him as she climbed in.

"So, about your mother-"

"Drive," Rose ordered, immediately tensing up. Why couldn't Paul just realise that she didn't want to talk about her mother?

"Will you ever tell me about her?" He asked.

"Why are you so interested?" Rose replied, feeling a little frustrated.

"Because, she's your mother," Paul stated, "So, when will you tell me?"

Rose sighed, "I _might _tell you, once I get to know you better, that is,"

Paul nodded and fell silent, starting the car and quickly driving off in the direction of the school. Rose sighed heavily and pressed her head against the car window. She hated talking about her mother; it made her feel uncomfortable and awkward. It wasn't really a subject she usually talked about, in fact, she usually avoided talking about it altogether, due to the fact she would probably burst into tears if she did talk about her mother.

Glancing at Paul of the corner of her eyes, she couldn't help but smile, as he made a silly face at her, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue in a childish manner, causing her to giggle loudly.

"Oh Paul, you're funny," She shook her head and smirked.

"Yeah! Funny looking!" Paul let out a bark of laughter before pausing, "Wait, did I just say I was funny looking?"

Rose nodded and grinned widely, "Yes. Yes you did,"

* * *

><p>It was now lunchtime at La Push High, and as Rose stepped into the cafeteria, she couldn't help but glance around nervously. She had no idea where to sit. On her first day she'd sat on a table by herself, munching on her food in a self conscious manner, but today, all the tables seemed to be taken up by large groups of people, and she didn't really fancy going up to a random person and asking if she could sit with them.<p>

Thankfully she was saved by Paul, who immediately walked over to her as soon as he spotted her.

"Come on, Rose, you can come sit with me," He stated, leading her to a table full of people who weren't actually eating at all, "Get lost kids," Paul smirked as the people on the table jumped up quickly and scrambled away, shooting fleeting glances at him.

"That was kinda mean," Rose stated, sitting down at the now empty table, smiling at Paul as he sat opposite her.

"So? It's not as if they were eating anything," He shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Where are you friends?" Rose asked suddenly, glancing around the cafeteria as though expecting to see a sign saying 'Pauls friends' pointing to a group of people.

"Oh, there all the way over there," Paul said, waving his hand in a random direction carelessly.

"Why aren't you sitting with them?" Rose questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Because," Paul stated.

"Because what?" Rose pressed, smiling faintly. She had no idea why Paul was so insistent of following her everywhere, but she had to admit, it was nice knowing someone actually wanted to get to know her.

"Because I want to sit with you," Paul smirked, "I hope that isn't a problem, 'cos if it is, then too bad,"

Rose chuckled and shook her head, "I have no idea why you want to talk to me, I'm boring,"

"No you're not," Paul insisted, shaking his head and clenching his jaw slightly as he gritted his teeth, causing Rose to fall silent. She didn't really want to annoy Paul in any way. She sighed heavily, searching for a topic to talk about that wouldn't make him angry. So, as she racked her brain carefully, she soon remembered the wolf that had been outside her house last night. Paul had been living in La Push longer than her, maybe he knew about it?

"Hey, there was this huge wolf out my window last night, y'know," Rose stated, glancing at Paul, her eyes searching his. Paul seemed to stiffen slightly.

"Really?" He asked, a awkward expression on his face.

"Yeah, but it was like the size of a bear! It was huge!" Rose continued, "It scared the living daylights out of me. You ever saw it before?"

Paul shook his head quickly. A little too quickly in Rose's opinion. She could tell something was up, but she had no idea what.  
>"Nope, never heard of it," Paul muttered, suddenly not looking Rose in the eyes.<p>

"Oh, that's too bad, it would have been nice to know if anyone else had seen it," Rose sighed, "It was terrifying," She looked up at Paul, and noticed that for some reason he had a look of sadness in his eyes. Or maybe she was imagining it.

"It terrified you?" He asked slowly, his brown eyes now searching Rose's hazel ones carefully.

"Yeah, you should have seen the size of it!" She stated, her eyes widening slightly, "It's dangerous for it to be walking around near houses. Someone could get hurt,"

Paul started to shake slightly for some reason, and he locked his eyes on the table, clutching his hands together as he continued to shake violently.

"Paul?" Rose asked uncertainly, "Paul?" She proceeded to place her hand on the both of his, hoping to calm him down. It didn't work. Instead he jumped out of his seat, a stony expression on his face as he quickly stormed away, heading out the cafeteria, leaving Rose to stare after him in shock.

What the hell had just happened?


	5. The Wolf

**(A/N) Hey guys, so I am back with chapter 5, which is filled with a whole lotta' drama ;) Now, I've had a few people asking if Paul has already imprinted, and I just want to say, the answer is yes, he has ;) So yeah, so sorry if that confused anyone!  
>Anyhoo, thanks everyone for the alertsfaves! I really appreciate it! Oh, and don't worry, I'll make sure to include a little romance in the next few chapters ;) Time to get cheesy...uh...I mean romantic xD  
>So, as always please review telling me what you likedon't like, how I can improve and what I could include in further chapters ;) I know you guys are probably sick of me for asking that, but it honestly helps motivate me more ;)  
>So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The Wolf

* * *

><p>Ever since their little meeting in the school cafeteria, Rose hadn't even spoken to Paul. It's not like she was avoiding him, it was that he was actually avoiding <em>her. <em>It confused her greatly, as far as she was concerned she had done nothing to offend him or hurt him in any way, but Paul obviously must have felt otherwise.

The one thing Rose did notice about him was that he always seemed to be watching her now, a lot more than he had done before his little burst of anger. This annoyed her slightly. If he was avoiding her then why on earth did he keep staring at her? It made her uncomfortable, especially when she was trying to eat.

Rose also noticed that Sam Uley came round to her house a lot more too. He was always asking her about Paul, asking if she'd spoken to him recently. She was slightly suspicious of this, as she'd noticed that Paul hung round with Sam a lot. She wondered if Paul had said something to Sam about her.

Another thing that Rose had noticed was that the wolf she'd seen outside her window kept reappearing every night, in the exact same spot, and as soon as she showed any signs of fear it would turn round and disappear into the trees. It was as though it was stalking her.

Sighing, Rose turned over on her bed so she was lying on her side, staring out the window absent-mindedly. As usual it was raining, and droplets pounded against her window loudly, the wind often whistling by in a noisy manner. She had to admit, a little bit of sun would be nice. The rain was starting to get a little tiring, but she was getting used it.

"Rose?" Her Gran stepped into the room, "Are you not going to hang round with your friends today?"

"What friends?" Rose asked in a dejected manner as she hugged her pillow to her stomach and sat up, feeling slightly gloomy.

"What about that boy, Paul?" Her Gran questioned, going over and sitting on the edge of the bed carefully, wincing as her back cracked slightly.

"He's avoiding me," Rose replied in a gloomy manner, glancing up at her Gran who stared at her in a sympathetic manner.

"Why, dear?" Her Gran asked, "Did you two have an argument, hmm?"

Rose shook her head and frowned lightly, "No, we didn't. I don't know what happened, he just got up and left,"

Her Gran sighed, and smiled in a pitying manner, "Were you and Paul going out?"

Rose blushed lightly, her eyes widening as she quickly shook her head, "No! We're just friends! Well, we _were _just friends, until he started ignoring me,"

Her Gran chuckled lightly, "Are you sure you didn't like this boy more than just a friend, Rose?"

"Gran!" Rose protested, "I barely even know him!" Her blush remained on her cheeks as her Gran raised her eyebrows in a disbelieving manner. She obviously didn't believe her.

"Whatever you say, dear," Her Gran smiled in a joking manner.

"Gran!" Rose whined, lifting the pillow up to her face and hiding behind it. She couldn't believe she was talking about boys to her Gran, it was slightly embarrassing, and it wasn't really something she expected her Gran to ever even mention.

"What? I was a young girl once too, y'know," Her Gran smiled, "But that was thousands of years ago,"

"Oh whatever Gran! You are _not _thousands of years old! You're only seventy-five!" Rose laughed, feeling a lot more cheerful now that she'd spoken to her Gran.

"I _feel _thousands of years old though," Her Gran chuckled and shook her head. Rose immediately felt worried, was her Gran feeling ill or tired or something?

"Are you feeling okay, Gran?" Rose immediately asked, a look of worry immediately creeping on her face.

Her Gran nodded "Yes, I'm fine, dear, no need to worry. My age is just catching up with me a bit, that's all,"

Rose bit her lip. She still couldn't help but worry about her Gran. She hoped nothing was going to happen, she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle it if anything happened to her Gran. She'd grown extremely close to her Gran over the short time she'd been living in La Push.

"Now, dear, why don't you go out for a bit, hmm? Get some fresh air?" Her Gran glanced out the window and smiled lightly.

"But it's raining," Rose pointed out, feeling confused as her Gran chuckled.

"Well I can see that," She said, "But you can't let a little rain stop you from getting fresh air, Rose. Besides, it's not good if you stay cooped up inside all day,"

Rose glanced out the window in a sceptic manner, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go outside in the rain, it would probably be freezing. Besides, where was she meant to go? It wasn't as if there were many places for her to visit on the reservation, apart from the beach and the forest. Plus recently there'd been rumours of a giant bear or something wondering the forest. Supposedly it had killed a few people. It made Rose wonder if the giant bear was actually the wolf that stopped below her window every night.

"Fine," Rose sighed and got up off her bed, pulling a black hoody over her yellow t-shirt, before pulling on a pair of sneakers.

"Good, now you have fun, Rose," Her Gran got up of the bed slowly, her lips pressed together tightly. It was obviously a struggle for her to move around these days.

"Okay, Gran," Rose nodded and helped her Gran up, as she was still struggling to get up, "You be careful while I'm out, okay?"

Her Gran chuckled, "Oh, Rose, I'm a grown woman, y'know. I can take care of myself just fine, dear,"

Rose smiled faintly, "I know, it's just I worry about you, Gran,"

Her Gran nodded, "And I worry about you too dear,"

Rose nodded, before giving her Gran a quick hug, "Okay, so I'll see you later. Love you Gran!" She called, before heading out the room and down the hall, pulling her hood up as she stepped outside into the rain, which immediately soaked through her clothes, making them cling to her slightly.

She shoved her hands into the front pockets of her dark jeans, before trudging nervously towards the edge of the forest. Surely it wouldn't hurt if she had a little wander around in there? She convinced herself that she wasn't likely to run into that giant wolf, and she was only going to have a look round. It wasn't as if she was planning on venturing deep into the forest, she would make sure to stay near the edge.

Twigs crunched under her feet as she ventured into the forest, stepping over fallen trees and nettles, the canopy of leaves overhead sheltering her from the rain a bit. Rose had to admit, the forest was actually really nice, it was kind of peaceful in a way. She counted herself lucky that she lived right next to it. When living with her Uncle, she'd never been able to visit the forest, considering the fact she lived in the middle of an extremely busy city.

Sighing happily, Rose sat herself down on a tree stump, ignoring the fact it was slightly damp. She liked it here in the forest, away from everyone and everything. It gave her a chance to relax away from others, which wasn't something she usually got the chance to do.

**'SNAP!'**

Rose jumped to her feet as the sound of twigs snapping rang through the air. She stood on the spot, listening carefully whilst her eyes darted round for any sign of movement.

'**SNAP!'**

Rose now regretted her decision to venture into the forest. How could she have been so stupid? She'd heard about the rumours of people being attacked and mauled to death, and that wolf that stood under her window every night was not likely to be completely harmless.

"Hello?" Rose called; as she heard a few leaves rustle from behind her, making her spin round quickly, her eyes scanning the area. To say she was scared right now would be an understatement. She was _terrified. _

Her eyes widened dramatically as the leaves rustled again, this time moving as the wolf that sat below her window every night emerged from the bush, its eyes locked onto hers.

The wolf's fur was a dark sliver colour, and Rose noticed that the wolf was so much bigger up close. The weirdest thing about the wolf was that its eyes reminded her of someone, but she just couldn't think who. Its eyes were definitely familiar though, definitely.

It slowly approached Rose, crouching low as it stared up at her with those familiar eyes. Despite how terrified she was right now, she just couldn't seem to turn round and run. It was as though she was glued to the ground; her legs just didn't seem to want to move. Instead she just stood frozen on the spot, her eyes never leaving the giant wolf which was now only inches away from her.

Rose squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself, expecting the wolf to pounce on her, but it never came. Instead she felt something wet on her hand, and opening her eyes she saw that the wolf was actually licking her hand in a playful manner. It wasn't attacking her.

Still feeling a bit wary she slowly moved her other hand behind the wolf's ear, before gently scratching it, a faint smile appearing on her face as the wolf's tongue lolled out the side of its mouth, its eyes slowly closing.

Giggling lightly Rose knelt down in front of the wolf, scratching its fur soothingly, "Hello, cutie," She whispered, "Aren't you just adorable?"

The wolf's tail wagged quickly, obviously enjoying the feeling of Rose scratching its ears.

"You're not scary at all, are you?" Rose grinned widely, "You're just a big softie,"

Rose sighed, lightly as she continued to stroke the wolf, she was debating on whether or not she should head home. Truth be told, she wasn't comfortable on leaving her Gran alone in the house, especially now her Gran found it hard to move around.

Standing up, she decided to head home, though as she started to walk away the wolf bounded in front of her, wagging its tail and pressing it's head on her hand, causing Roe to laugh lightly.

She glanced up at the canopy of leaves above them; she could see dark clouds through the gaps in the leaves, raindrops pounding down through the canopy. By the looks of it, the rain had grown a lot heavier. She sighed, before turning her attention back to the wolf, instantly smiling again at its adorable expression.

"Aw, you're lonely, aren't you?" She smiled and scratched it behind the ears again, "I guess you don't get much company, people are probably afraid, but you're not scary, you're adorable,"

The wolf licked her cheek, wagging its tail as she laughed some more. She was actually starting to wish that she could take this wolf home and keep it as a pet, but that was just out of the question. It would be cruel for her to take the wolf out of its natural habitat, and people would probably think she was crazy if they found out she had a very large pet wolf.

"I'm sorry, cutie," She said to the wolf, ignoring the fact that it probably could not understand a word she was saying, "But I have to go now,"

The wolf whined slightly, before stepping back, staring at her with those familiar eyes in a sad manner. Rose didn't want to leave it, she wanted to sit and stroke it some more, but she knew that she'd better go check on her Gran.

"Bye, Wolfie" She smiled before turning round and heading back the way she'd came. She was slightly surprised to find that she was nearer to the edge of the forest than she'd thought. She had thought she'd been a little deeper into the forest, especially since the wolf had been there.

She frowned as she saw that the rain had gotten even heavier. She couldn't help but wince slightly as it lashed against her skin, causing it to sting a little. She'd never known rain to be this bad; in fact as she looked over at the power lines not too far away, she saw that one of them had fallen down.

"Great, looks like the powers out," She grumbled, glancing up at her Gran's house in front of her. It was considerably dark considering the almost black clouds blocked out most of the sunlight.

Groaning heavily, Rose pushed open the front door, frowning deeply as the wind made her stagger slightly. She was thankful once she was indoors, and she slung her hoody on the coat rack next to her, running a hand through her sopping wet hair, before glancing down at her yellow t-shirt which was almost soaked through.

"Gran?" She called, glancing round the living room curiously. The house was deadly silent, usually the TV would be switched on, and the sounds of her Gran making a cup of tea could often be heard. Not today however. In fact, the silence was starting to creep Rose out.

"Gran?" She called again, cautiously stepping into the living room, her eyes raking the dark room. She felt extremely worried, and couldn't help but hope that her Gran was just playing a silly trick on her.  
>However, as she stepped into the kitchen, she saw that her Gran was no trying to trick her. Instead her Gran lay motionless in the middle of the floor, her eyes closed, her hair fanned around her head and a broken cup lay on the floor beside her, tea pouring out of it.<p>

Rose's eyes widened and started to brim with tears, "Gran?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Dun dun duuuuuuuuun! What will happen next, hm? Oh, and don't worry guys, her Gran wasn't murdered before you ask! **

**Anyhoo, please review! Thanks so much for reading!**


	6. Comforting Embrace

**(A/N) Hey guys, here is chapter 6! Hope you like it! and please review!  
>Also, thank you guys so much for all the reviews so far!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Comforting Embrace

* * *

><p>Rose knelt down beside her Gran and shook her lightly, praying that her Gran would open her eyes and give her one of her gentle smiles.<p>

"Gran! Gran, wake up, please!" Rose whispered in a shaky voice, tears starting to roll down her cheeks lightly as her Gran didn't even move, "Gran? Please? Please wake up," Her Gran just continued to lie motionless on the floor, in fact Rose wasn't sure she was breathing any more, she just lay there, so still.

Rose sobbed loudly once she realised her Gran wasn't waking up, and she jumped to her feet. What was she going to do? The electricity was out, she didn't have a mobile, there was no way she could contact anyone for help, and she was starting to panic. She had to get help for her Gran, she just had to.

That's when it struck her. Sam Uley. Rose knew where he lived, and he was a close friend of her Gran's, he would most definitely help!

Taking one last glance at her Gran, Rose let out another loud sob, before turning round and running out the kitchen and straight out the front door, blinded by the rain and her own tears. This couldn't be happening!

As she ran down the muddy trail heading towards the other houses, Rose found herself running into someone's chest. The person wrapped their arms around her tightly in a protective manner, instantly warming her up. Whoever it was probably had a fever.

"Rose? Rose, what's wrong?" They asked urgently. That's when she realised who it was. Paul.

"Paul," She choked, burying her face in his bare, muscular chest, "It's my Gran...she...I...," Rose broke down, tears streaming down her cheeks now as Paul embraced her tightly.

"Rose, what happened?" He asked softly, rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"My Gran! She's not moving! I don't know what to do," Rose kept her face buried in his chest, "Help me!"

"Don't worry, Rose, I'll make sure your Gran's okay. Paul, take care of Rose," Came Sam's voice. He must have been standing there with Paul all along.

After his footsteps died away, Rose stepped away from Paul, trying to choke back her sobs, "Paul, I need to go see her,"

"No, Rose, it's best if you just stay here," Paul wrapped his arms around Rose again, hugging her firmly to his chest as he kissed the top of her head, "You're upset enough as it is already,"

"No, Paul! She's my Gran! I _need _to go see her!" Rose struggled to get out of Paul's grip but failed.

"Rose, I'm not letting you," He stated in a gentle voice, as he kept his arms around Rose, "You can see her soon once she's awake,"

"What if she doesn't wake up, Paul?" Rose sobbed, looking up into his brown eyes, "What then?"

"She will wake up," Paul declared, "I know she will, please stop worrying so much, Rose, she'll be fine, I promise,"

"How can you be sure?" She whispered, biting her lip in a worried manner.

"Just stay positive, she'll be fine, trust me," Paul smiled reassuringly down at Rose, who sniffed and nodded, blushing lightly as Paul stroked her hair comfortingly.

"Please, Paul, I want to go see her," Rose begged. She couldn't just sit around knowing her Grandma was unconscious. It wouldn't be right.

"You can go visit her when she's in the hospital," Paul reasoned, stroking her hair gently.

Rose sighed heavily and sniffed as she continued to cry into Paul's chest, the rain pounding against her skin. She was surprised to find that she wasn't feeling cold; due to the fact heat seemed to be radiating from Paul. It was actually quite calming, and she would have enjoyed the fact Paul was embracing her if her mind wasn't elsewhere. She was still incredibly worried about her Gran. If anything did happen she wouldn't know what to do.

"Come on, we need to get you inside, out of the rain," Paul said quietly, grabbing hold of Rose's hand and walking forwards, "We'll go to Sam's place, I'm sure Emily will make you something if you're hungry,"

Rose just nodded, a miserable look on her face as she allowed Paul to lead her to Sam's house, despite the fact she already knew the way.

As Rose shivered slightly from the cold, Paul stopped and turned to her, "Cold?"

Rose nodded, nibbling her nails as Paul stared intently at her.

"Come here, then," Paul stated, but before Rose could move he'd scooped her up in his arms and was now carrying her, bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing, Paul?" Rose squeaked, as Paul continued walking again.

"Carrying you," He replied simply, smirking lightly at the shocked expression on her face.

"But why?" She questioned, "I can walk just fine,"

"To keep you warm," Paul answered, "Why? Would you rather I just drop you on the ground so you can walk?"

"_Don't _even think about dropping me!" Rose warned, pointing a finger at Paul who chuckled.

"I'm kidding, Rose! You didn't really think I'd drop you, right?"

Rose shrugged, "I dunno, you seem extremely unpredictable,"

"Are you trying to suggest I'm crazy?" Paul demanded, a look of mock offence on his face, causing Rose to smile weakly.

"I said unpredictable, _not _crazy," She buried her face into Paul's chest as he carried her, and closed her eyes.

"Do you think Gran will be okay, Paul?" She whispered, keeping her hazel eyes shut.

Paul nodded, "I know she'll be okay, Rose, she's strong, she'll pull through,"

Rose nodded and fell silent. She was feeling surprisingly comfortable in Paul's arms; maybe it was because of the heat. Whatever it was, it was slowly making her drift off, and before she knew what was happening, she'd fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>"How long has she been asleep for, Paul?"<p>

"I dunno, a couple hours maybe,"

"Should we wake her? Tell her the news?"

"Don't even think about it! If you dare wake her I'll punch you so hard that your great-grandkids will feel it!"

"Ooh, Paul got it bad!"

"Shut up!"

"Look, she needs to know, Paul,"

"But look at how peaceful she is, we can't just wake her up!"

"Sure we can! Watch...WAKE UP!"

Rose yelped loudly as someone shouted right in her ear, and she sat up quickly, her eyes darting round the room wildly. What the hell was going on?

"Ow," She rubbed her ears, which were now ringing in a painful manner.

"See, what you did now, Embry? You idiot!" Paul's voice came, as he sat down next to Rose, who was currently lying on the sofa, a dazed expression on her face, "You okay, Rose?"

Rose nodded and glanced round, spotting Sam and Emily who were standing in the kitchen, talking quietly to each other, not even acknowledging that Rose was awake. Looking round again she spotted two guys who she didn't recognise, and she immediately shot Paul a questioning look.

"Oh, this is Quil and Embry. Embry's the idiot who just yelled in your ear," Paul shot a glare at Embry, who smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You almost deafened me," Rose stated, looking at Embry as he chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry about that," He shrugged, glancing at Paul who now looked like he was going to kill him, "Mr.' Protective' here didn't want us to wake you up,"

"Yeah, but we thought it would be best," Quil grinned "I mean, he was being all creepy, watching you fall asleep and stuff,"

Embry laughed, "Yeah, and we were getting sick of your snoring,"

Rose blushed, "I do _not _snore,"

"Yeah, you do," Embry chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah, and _drool!" _Quil added, cracking up as Rose turned a deeper shade of red.

Paul glared at Embry and Quil, before hugging Rose to his chest as she continued to blush. Great. She'd just been snoring _and _drooling in front of a hot guy. Wait, what was she saying? She barely even knew Paul; she couldn't have feelings for him already, could she?

"Just ignore those two, I'll hit them for you later," Paul whispered, stroking her hair back gently.

Rose felt butterflies in her stomach. Yep. She _definitely _had feelings for Paul, and she didn't know what to do about them. Telling him was out of the question.

"Do you want to go visit your Gran now?" Sam's voice came from the kitchen, and Rose snapped her attention to him. She could visit her Gran! That meant she was okay, right?

"How is she?" Rose asked, "Is she okay now?"

Paul smiled at her, "She's fine now, though they're keeping her in hospital for a week or two,"

Rose nodded, feeling relieved that her Gran was okay. However, she was slightly nervous about the fact she would have the house to herself for a week. She would feel so lonely without her Gran.

"Can I go visit her then?" She asked, smiling faintly as Paul nodded and helped her up.

"Sure, she'll be happy to see you," Sam said, "She was worried about you,"

"Typical Gran," Rose smiled, "She collapses and yet she's still worried about me,"

Paul grabbed hold of her hand, nodding to Sam before leading Rose out the house and to his car.

"See? What did I tell you? I said she would be fine," Paul smiled at Rose who rolled her eyes as she got in the car.

"Okay, Mr. Smarty-Pants, no need to get all cocky," She giggled. She was a great deal happier now that she knew her Gran was okay.

"I'm not being cocky! I'm just saying I was right!" Paul smirked widely.

"For once!"

"You take that back!"

"Nope,"

"Fine, if you won't take it back, I'll laugh at you from now on for drooling and snoring in your sleep!"

"I do _not _drool or snore!"

"Yeah, you do, Rose,"

"Really?" Rose blushed lightly again. She hoped Paul was just teasing.

"Yeah,"

Damn, he wasn't teasing.

Rose sighed, "Well I'm sure you snore and drool too"

"I'm pretty sure I don't,"

"Well, Paul, how can you be sure? I mean you're asleep, you won't know if you drool and snore or not,"

Paul smirked, "Good point,"


	7. The Sleep Over

**(A/N) Back with yet another update! I gotta admit, I had so much fun writing this one! ;) So I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;)**

**As usual thank you for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites! I appreciate it! So yeah, thanks! **

**So, please review this chapter telling me what you liked/ disliked, how I can improve, if there are any grammar/ spelling mistakes and what I can include! Thanks guys, love you's! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The Sleep Over

* * *

><p>Rose had never liked hospitals. Not one bit. It was all a little too clean for her, and almost everything was white. It was just too spotless for her liking, and the sterile smell that hung through the air gave Rose a bit of a bad head. It made her feel uneasy when she thought about the fact that people died in hospitals almost every day, and no matter how bright and cheerful looking they tried to make the children's ward, it still had a sad aura to it.<p>

Despite all of this, though, Rose did her best to put on a brave face when she stepped into her Gran's room in the hospital, though she felt like crying when she saw her Gran wired up to a heart monitor.

"Hey Gran," Rose sat on the edge of the white hospital bed, trying her best to smile, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, dear, I'm fine," Her Gran smiled faintly, though Rose noted that she had a sad look in her eyes.

"You're not fine, Gran, I can tell something's bothering you,"

Her Gran sighed heavily. She looked a lot weaker than Rose had ever seen her before.

"It's just I've never liked hospitals, dear," She started, glancing round uneasily, "It reminds me of when your Grandpa died. He had always said he hated being stuck in hospital,"

"That's understandable," Rose stated, "Hospitals are awful,"  
>"I know, dear," Her Gran smiled faintly, "But I'll be out within a week or so,"<p>

"It's going to be so weird without you," Rose confessed, "The house will seem so...empty without you,"

"Don't worry, dear, everything will be okay,"

Rose nodded, "I know,"

"And if you get lonely you can just invite one of your friends to sleep over till I get back," Her Gran smiled in a reassuring manner, as Rose blushed lightly. She only had one friend, and that was Paul. The mere thought of him sleeping over at her house made her squirm slightly. She couldn't believe that she had a crush on Paul. It was a very small crush, but a crush all the same.

Paul was currently waiting outside the room. He'd told Rose that he'd rather give her and her Gran some privacy, and that he would wait outside till she wanted to go home. Rose found this incredibly sweet, and she couldn't help but feel grateful for having a friend like Paul, though admittedly she wouldn't have minded it if they were more than friends.

""I'm sorry for startling you today, dear," Her Gran smiled apologetically, "You must have got such a fright when you found me,"

"Its fine Gran, it wasn't your fault," Rose bit her lip, "I was more worried about losing you,"

"Don't worry, Rose, you'll never lose me, I'll always be here for you," Her Gran smiled, "Don't worry about a thing,"

Rose smiled and nodded, feeling extremely touched by her Gran's words. Despite the fact she felt like bursting into tears as she stared at her weak looking Gran, who lay in the hospital bed, the heart monitor beating steadily, she couldn't help but feel touched by her Gran's words.

"Rose, dear, I love you, don't ever forget that," Her Gran stated, patting Rose's hand, "Your mother would be proud of you,"

Rose smiled faintly, "Thanks Gran, I love you too,"

* * *

><p>Later that night, as Rose sat in the car with Paul, outside of her house, she looked up at the house in an apprehensive manner. It just wouldn't feel right without her Gran, in fact she could tell that she was going to be extremely lonely without her.<p>

"So, I'd better get going," Rose stated, after five minutes of sitting outside her house in silence, "Thanks for everything, I appreciate it, Paul,"

Paul smiled lightly as she said his name, "I was glad to help," He patted Rose's knee, "Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself?"

Rose bit her lip and glanced up at the empty house. No, she wasn't going to be okay, but she couldn't exactly get down on her knees and beg Paul to stay. That would make her seem rather desperate, and she didn't want him to think that.

"I...uh, I should be fine," She said, in what she hoped was an offhand voice.

"Are you sure?" Paul asked, a smirk on his face, "You don't sound very certain,"

"I'll be fine, honest,"

"You're lying," Paul said in a slightly teasing voice, "Admit it,"

"I'll be fine, Paul," Rose said, blushing lightly as Paul chuckled.

"Y'know, if you don't want to be alone, I could stay over," Paul said, glancing at Rose with a hopeful look in his eyes, "I wouldn't mind,"

Rose bit her lip in a hesitant manner. She supposed Paul could sleep in her bed, whilst she slept in her Gran's for the night. Her Gran wouldn't mind if Paul stayed over, right? It's not as if Paul and Rose were going out, and it certainly was not as if they were going to sleep in the same bed.

"That would be nice," Rose admitted, biting her lip, a faint blush appearing on her face.

"Great, come on then," Paul stated, stepping out the car and into the rain, which had died down from earlier and wasn't as heavy.

Rose sighed and followed suit, stepping out the car and into the rain, wincing as the cold immediately hit her. It had been nice and warm in the car. One thing she had learned about Paul, was that he was always so warm. Heat always seemed to radiate from his skin at high temperatures. It was nice, especially when Rose was feeling cold; she could just stand beside Paul and be able to feel the heat.

Opening the door of the house, Rose held it open for Paul, who chuckled lightly, "Isn't the guy meant to hold the door open for the girl?"

"Are you suggesting that I'm a boy, Paul?"

"Not at all, Rose,"

"Liar, it's because of my moustache, isn't it? It makes me look manly," Rose joked, grinning widely.

"Well, now that you mention it that is a rather nice moustache you have there,"

"Why thank you Paul. I wish I could say the same about that little bit of bum fluff on your top lip,"

"Cheeky! My top lip is as smooth as a baby's bottom," Paul stated, tapping a finger on his lip.

"Ah, so you've been feeling baby's bottoms recently, have you?"

"...Damn, I don't have a comeback,"

Rose giggled and flopped down on the sofa, "So, I win, huh?"

"Yep, you win this one," Paul smirked and sat down next to her, immediately grabbing the TV remote and flicking through the channels, casually placing a warm arm around Rose's shoulders, "So, what do you wanna do?"

Rose shrugged, "I dunno, see if there is anything good on the TV, I guess,"

Paul nodded before turning on a football game, his eyes immediately becoming glued to the television screen. Football wasn't really what Rose would call good, but nevertheless she fell silent and stared at the screen, despite the fact she didn't really know what was going on. Football was too confusing for her, she just didn't get it.

Her eyes started to slowly droop, as she felt herself dosing off. She never knew football could be so boring. Paul seemed to disagree though; he seemed fascinated by the whole game. Slowly, Rose's eyes closed, and before she could stop herself, she had fallen asleep, and she was snoring softly.

* * *

><p>"Rose! Wake up," Paul's voice came, "Quit drooling on my arm," He chuckled lightly as Rose's eyes flew open. She wasn't really drooling all over his arm, was she?<p>

Glancing at his arm, she noticed that she hadn't been drooling on it after all, but she had been drooling on the cushions lying on the sofa. She couldn't help but giggle weakly. She was extremely tired, and as she looked at the clock on the top of the fireplace, she noticed that it was now in the early hours of the morning.

"Finally you wake up," Paul smirked, as Rose looked at him with a dazed expression on her face, "You're the heaviest sleeper ever! I bet you could sleep through a hurricane,"

"I probably could," Rose agreed, yawning as she stretched her arms up in the air, her shoulder blades cracking sharply.

"Time for bed, I think," Paul stated, getting up to the sofa and grabbing Rose's hand, dragging her to her feet, "Come on, sleepy head,"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Rose stifled another yawn, wondering how long she'd been asleep for so far.

"So, where am I sleeping?" Paul asked, smiling cheerfully.

"Well, you're sleeping in my bed, "Rose started, ignoring Paul as he immediately smirked widely, "whilst _I _will be sleeping in my Gran's bed,"

Paul's smirk faded slightly, but he still seemed extremely cheerful. Rose swore she'd never seen him in this good of a mood.

"Come on then," Rose headed to her bedroom and walked in, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, giggling lightly as Paul took a running jump onto her bed, immediately hugging her pillow to his face.

"Well, er, night," She stated, starting to turn round.

"Don't I get a good night kiss?" Paul teased, smirking widely as Rose rolled her eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"There you go, idiot, now go to sleep," She stated, smiling faintly, hoping Paul wouldn't notice the light tint of red that was now visible on her cheeks.

"Night," He called, his voice muffled due to the pillow pressed to his face.

Rose rolled her eyes, grabbing her pyjamas from her wardrobe before hurrying out and into her Gran's room, where once she had changed into her pyjamas she climbed into the bed, pulling the soft white duvet up to her chin, wiggling her toes happily. Despite everything that had happened, she was in a pretty good mood, especially since she knew her Gran was okay now. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her though. Her Gran had to spend a whole week in hospital, maybe even longer. Rose knew that if she was ever in that situation, she would have hated it; though she knew the nurses and doctors would do all they could to make her Gran feel comfortable.

Rose was just thankful that her Gran had made it, and that she was going to be okay again, hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Rememeber to review! ;) Thanks for reading!**


	8. Boiling Hot

**(A/N) Okay, so here is the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Boiling Hot

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rose was surprised to find out she'd woken up quite late. It was almost lunchtime; she never usually slept in this late, in fact ever since she'd moved into La Push she found herself waking up later and later. It was weird, though she didn't really mind; at least she got more sleep than she did when she'd been living with her Uncle.<p>

As Rose padded down the hallway barefoot, she was careful to make sure she didn't make a noise, as by the sounds of the soft snoring coming from her room, Paul was still asleep. She didn't want to wake him, at least not yet. Though if he didn't wake up soon she would.

Stepping into the kitchen, Rose walked over to the cupboard above the counter, pulling out two small cups, before deciding to make some hot chocolate.

As she poured the hot chocolate into the two cups, there was a loud knock on the door, causing Rose to jump slightly, which resulted in her scalding her finger.

Sighing heavily, Rose rushed out the kitchen and to the front door, as the person continued to hammer on the door loudly. Whoever it was, they were almost breaking the door down, and they were giving Rose a bad head.

"Yes?" Rose asked, opening the door, frowning lightly as she came face to face with Embry and Quil, who were smirking in a sly manner, as if they knew something she didn't. It made her feel slightly suspicious.

"Oh, hello, Rose," Embry stated, in a teasing voice.

"...Hello," Rose stared at the two boys cautiously. She wished they would stop smirking like that; it was seriously starting to creep her out.

"We were just wondering if Paul was here," Quil's smirk grew wider, as did Embry's.

"Yeah, he's here,"

"Oh, really?" Embry raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Yes, really,"

"Can we see him?" Quil questioned, still smirking.

"No, he's still asleep,"

"Oh, you hear that Quil, he's still asleep," Embry chuckled.

"Yeah, he must be tired," Quil grinned slyly, "Wonder what those two were doing last night that made him so tired,"

Rose blushed and frowned lightly, "Nothing happened. So _don't _get any ideas,"

"Too late," Embry smirked and ruffled Rose's hair for some reason.

Rose shook her head, but couldn't help but smirk in an amused manner, "What did you guys want again?"

"Oh, when Paul wakes up, tell him that Sam needs to see him,"

Rose nodded to show she understood, and despite the fact she was extremely curious, she didn't bother asking _why _Sam wanted to see Paul. It really wasn't any of her business, and it was obviously important if Sam had sent Quil and Embry to fetch Paul.

"Okay, I'll tell him," Rose smiled politely, waving at Quil and Embry as they waved at her before walking off, both of them still smirking in a smug manner.

Rose sighed, shaking her head as she shut the front door, deciding that maybe it was best if she woke Paul up now.

Hurrying down the hall, she slowly entered her room, peeking round the door nervously. How would she wake him up? Should she scream in his ear, like Embry had done to her? Should she shake him? Jump on him? Throw a bucket of water on him?

Rose settled for the second option, and carefully made her way over to the bed, sitting down gingerly on the edge of it, as though she were a guest.

"Paul?" She called softly, "Paul? Get up, lazy bum,"

Paul just snored lightly in reply.

"Paul! Get up now!" Rose stated, smiling lightly as she shook him, "Get up lazy! I'll throw water on you,"

Paul opened his eyes and smiled groggily, "Morning" He groaned and turned onto his back, his eyes boring into Rose's.

"Embry and Quil just came round," Rose stated, deciding to get straight to the point. If it was important, Paul would probably want to know right away.

"Why?"

Rose shrugged, "They said Sam wanted to see you or something,"

Paul frowned lightly, "Oh,"

Rose just bit her lip and stared at the floor. This had become a little awkward for her. She didn't know whether he was going to leave now or not, and she certainly wasn't about to ask him. That would be uncomfortable, and it would probably send him the wrong message. If she asked him, he would most likely assume that she wanted rid of him, which was certainly not the case.

Paul stomach suddenly rumbled loudly, and Rose couldn't help but giggle as Paul grinned up at her sheepishly.

"Can I go get something to eat?"

Rose nodded, "Sure, help yourself,"

Paul nodded and immediately jumped out of bed, grinning widely as he almost ran out of the room. He must have been pretty hungry.

Rose sighed lightly before making her bed, noting how hot the bed sheets were. They were almost red hot, and she couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious. There was no way someone could be that hot, even if they did have a fever. It just wasn't possible.

Hurrying down the hallway, she decided to ask Paul about it. She couldn't help but feel curious. Heat always seemed to be radiating from him. It wasn't right.

"Paul?" She asked, as she entered the kitchen to find Paul eating some bread as he sat on top of the kitchen counter.

"Yeah?" He asked, through a mouthful of food. Usually Rose would have found this disgusting, but with Paul, she actually found it a little cute.

"I need to ask you something," She stated, sitting herself down on the counter beside Paul. She wasn't sure how he was going to take this.

"Okay," Paul tensed up slightly.

"How come you're so hot?"

Paul smirked, and raised his eyebrows as he faced her, "Why thank you,"

"No!" Rose blushed brightly, "Not like that! I mean temperature wise,"

"What do you mean 'temperature wise'?"

"I mean you're always burning up!" Rose stated, frowning as Paul tensed up, his expression becoming stony.

"I have a fever, that's all,"

"Don't lie to me Paul! I'm not stupid y'know! Even if you did have a fever, your temperature wouldn't be this high!"

"Can we just drop it?"

"No Paul. You're hiding something from me,"

Paul groaned, a deep frown on his face as he jumped off the counter, shaking slightly, "I'd better go see what Sam wants,"

"Paul don't you dare-"

Before she could finish her sentence Paul had ran out the back door and disappeared into the trees.

Rose slammed the back door shut before turning round and stomping towards her room, "Oh my God! What is with boys these days!"


	9. A Wolf And A Warning

**(A/N) Hey guys, here is le next chapter! I should have been studying for my GCSE's, but I couldn't resist writing another chapter ;) Especially since it's coming up to the extra, extra, EXTRA interesting part...kinda ;)  
>Also, this is quite an important chapter, 'cos it's leading up to...the...er...the...uh...well, I can't really tell you 'cos then I'd give away the next few chapters, but I'm sure you guys can guess ;)<strong>

**So I hope you like this! I gotta whole loada' thank you's coming up at the end of this chapter! ;) **

**As usual please review telling me what you liked/ didn't like, how I can improve and what I can include! As always, constructive criticism is welcomed ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

A Wolf And A Warning

* * *

><p>Rose sighed as she stepped out of the main entrance of the hospital. She'd just been to visit her Gran again, and was happy to see her Gran looked a lot healthier. Rose, however, didn't look so healthy. In fact she looked extremely tired, as though she hadn't gotten any sleep for the past few days, which was not the case. The real reason was her school work. It was starting to stress her out slightly. She had a lot on her mind what with her Gran being in hospital, and the fact Paul hadn't spoken to her in a few days made it even worse.<p>

For some reason Rose felt extremely guilty. It was her own fault Paul wasn't speaking to her. When she had asked him why he was so warm all the time, he had asked her to drop it, yet she had still insisted on questioning him. She understood why he was ignoring her. He obviously didn't want to tell her why, and she understood that now. She shouldn't have pried into his business. She couldn't help it that she extremely curious though.

Pulling the hood of her hoody over her head, Rose trudged through the rain, her hands stuffed into her pockets, keeping her head down as she walked through the empty streets. It was actually rather dark, she didn't mind as much as she thought she would have, though. For some reason she felt very safe in La Push, as though no harm could come to her. She had no idea why she felt like this, but it made her feel much better. Over the past moth she'd been living in La Push, she found that it felt more like home than any other place had before. She liked it. She never wanted to leave La Push, ever. It was a nice place, full of friendly people.

Though she had to admit, there was something strange about it. What with the gang of muscular guys who always seemed to be hanging round, nearly always shirtless, and the fact that on more than one account Rose had seen wolves that were actually around the same size as bears. It was weird.

As Rose hurried down the empty road, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and her skin prickle slightly. She got that feeling again. That feeling as though someone was watching her.

She glanced around nervously, her eyes squinting through the rain. She hated feeling as though someone was watching her. It was creepy, especially when walking by the forest.

As Rose continued down the road, she noticed a black shadow creep out of the trees, and she just about managed to restrain herself form screaming as she noticed that it was the wolf from a few days ago; the wolf with the extremely familiar eyes.

Smiling she walked over to it, petting its sopping wet fur, "Hello again," Her tone of voice was very soft; as though she was afraid she'd scare off the wolf.

The wolf licked her cheek, causing her to laugh lightly. Despite she'd only ever stroked this wolf once before, she felt a strange bond with it, and felt the urge to take it home with her, though she told herself her Gran would never allow it.

"It's good to see you again, cutie," Rose whispered, scratching the wolf behind its ears. It must have been the cutest wolf she'd ever seen, especially when its tongue lolled out the side of its mouth, and its tail wagged furiously.

As the sound of a twig snapping came from behind her, Rose jumped and glanced over her shoulder, staring into the forest on the opposite side of the road. It appeared nothing was there, and she turned back to the wolf, which seemed completely unfazed, unlike Rose.

She realised how dangerous it was to be standing on the edge of the forest this late into the evening. At this thought she scratched the wolf behind the ear once more, before standing up straight, patting it on the head as she turned round.

"Bye, cutie," She smiled at the wolf before turning round and proceeding down the road again, hands in her pockets as the rain pounded down even harder now. She was wondering on whether to run the rest of the way home or not. If she ran she would get out of the rain quicker, and it would mean she would be safe, but she ended up deciding against it, she was just too tired to run.

The sound of twig snapping again made her stop and turn round, an anxious look on her face. It was starting to scare her a great deal, and she was actually warming up to the idea of running home now.

As Rose stood on the spot, her fists clenched slightly, her eyes widened, as they fell on the outline of what appeared to be a very tall and muscular man. She gasped as it made her way towards her, and before she could make out who it was, she'd spun round and sprinted off as fast as she could, one hand placed on her head, keeping her hood from falling back off her face.

She was thankful once she reached the house a few minutes later, and panting heavily she unlocked the door, stepping in before slamming it shut behind her, carefully making sure it was locked tightly.

She bent over double as she tried to regain her breath. Whoever that was who had been walking towards her, they had scared her. Badly.

Sighing heavily, Rose took off her hoody and chucked it on the sofa, before heading down the hallway and into her room, where she quickly changed into her pyjamas.

She just wanted to go to sleep right now, her brain didn't seem to be working properly anymore, she just wanted to rest.

Climbing into her bed, she pulled the covers right over her body, before curling into a ball. All she could think about as she slowly drifted off to sleep were that wolf's eyes, they were so familiar, but she just couldn't seem to work out where she'd seem them before. It annoyed her to no end.

* * *

><p>Rose woke with a start to the sound of someone hammering against the front door, and as she rolled over and glanced at the small alarm clock on her bedside table, she saw that it was still in the early hours of the morning.<p>

Groaning loudly she rolled out of bed. Who on earth would be calling at this time?

Padding down the hallway, Rose yawned loudly, shivering slightly. It was extremely cold in the house, considering she'd forgotten to turn on the heating.

Opening the door, she raised her eyebrows in confusion as Sam Uley stood there. She was extremely curious, what was Sam Uley doing at her house? He only ever came round to visit her Gran, and right now her Gran was in hospital. It was so confusing.

"Uh...hello," Rose smiled nervously. Though Sam was a friendly person, he still intimated Rose a little. It might have just been the size of him; after all, he was rather big.

Sam was silent for a few seconds, before he finally spoke, "I'm here to ask you to stop pressuring Paul into telling you his secret," He started, "It's within your best interest that you don't know, Rose, at least not yet, not until he's ready to tell you. I'm sure if you wait, and be patient, he'll tell you eventually," Sam smiled at her in a kindly.

"Okay," Rose nodded, feeling even more confused than before.

"He's just trying to find a gentle way to tell you, he doesn't want to scare you off," Sam continued, "Your very important to him, Rose, very important. He doesn't want to lose you,"

Rose nodded again, "I understand," She stated quietly. Was she really that important to Paul? Or was Sam just saying that? Something told her that Sam wasn't the type of person to make things up.

Sam nodded, before turning round and headed down the trail, before stopping to face Rose.

"Another thing, stay away from the woods, Rose, it's dangerous," He called, "And no going in there to stroke random wolves,"

He smiled before making his way down the trail, in the direction of his house, leaving Rose to just stand at the door, a shocked expression on her face.

How did he know about the wolf thing? Was it him last night who had been approaching Rose before she ran? Had he followed her home? And what did he mean about Paul? When was Paul going to tell Rose about his 'secret'?

Thousands of questions zoomed through her head as she shut the door, heading towards her room. She was so confused. Was that really Sam last night? The outline of someone walking towards her after she'd stroked the wolf? It must have been. It made perfect sense. Rose had to admit though, she felt pretty stupid for running away from him. Then again, she had no idea it had been him walking towards her. If she had of known she wouldn't have ran.

She sighed and flopped onto her bed. Too many questions were running through her mind right now, there was no way she would be able to go to sleep now. Not after everything that had happened.

However, she did know that she was going to have to apologize to Paul sometime for nagging at him to tell her his secret. After all, she knew she wouldn't like it if someone tried to pressure her into telling them something.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Okay, so I thought I'd leave all the thank you's till the end of the chapter ;) So here they are!**

**Thank you to **_actforhim, A__lexisLyn72, animecrazygirl1, appleattack1, aussie jemma, Azrael Aria, BarbieRachel, bluedevil77, bubblyseal, Bul-Kathos, 011, ColtFan165, CookiedMonster, CrackYourRein911, CSIGetteBlue, Destineyrose18, Eclipseover97, Elise H. M, embleu44, Fashion-girl101, froggoesbeauty, Gabiita16, Gemma945, hall006, Hi. ImMariaa, how-you-liking-the-rain-girl, ILoveThee, jessica luv's lutzie, jitterbug7 Jovie Black, KAsS3695, KendallBTR-EmbryCall, Kimi-chan09, kirstyboppin, kjstarkey, ladyMiraculousNight, laurenhasaface, Lift the Wings, LittleRobinForever, Lovebug1020, madesangel1, manny uley, megane793, MindEqualBlown, Monster Cookie, MrsJamesPotter1, NeedCoffeeINeedItOrI'llExpload, NobleAndAncientLineBlack, paulsallmine21, Pedro-IS-Madi12, Pichigaru, Queen-of-Twilights, RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, Random-ness2495, rocketstoblammo, Secret Musings, SexySuicide, songofthelioness, SoulToSqueez, SusyQ, suzie1107, The Girl Who Cried Werewolf, tj2317, tokiluv, trickstersink, Truth-Between-the-Lies, Twi-Heart516, TwilightFREAKK44,vanilla12ish, Werewolflover98, winchesterxgirl, wolf lover of michigan, xxx bex xxx, XoXMaximumxulleNXoX, xxSlytheringirl101xx, XxXLoveless-NinjaXxX, XxXTwilight-SinXxX, Zoey24 _**for all the faves/alerts, and if you have reviewed! ;) I appreciate it, cheers guys! Love you's ;)**


	10. The Big Secret

**(A/N) Here is chapter 10 ;) There is a whole lotta drama in this one xD **

**As usual cheers for the reviews! I really appreciate it! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

The Big Secret

* * *

><p>The next day, Rose finally decided to go apologize to Paul, but she had to admit, she was extremely nervous. What if he didn't accept her apology? Or even worse, what if he refused point blank to speak to her? That would upset her deeply, as over the short amount of time she'd been away from Paul; her feelings had grown for him. She'd missed him.<p>

So, biting her lip in a nervous manner, Rose stepped out of her house, and immediately proceeded on her mission to find Paul, though she made sure to steer clear from the forest. She'd taken Sam's advice very seriously. Despite the fact she barely even knew Sam, she had the feeling he wouldn't make something up, and so he must have meant it when he told her the woods were dangerous.

Sighing, she shoved her hands in the front pockets of her jeans, glancing up at the sun for a second, before returning her gaze to the ground. At least it was sunny for once, and it wasn't raining, though saying that, the ground was still extremely damp from the rain.

As she heard some laughter in the distance, she immediately glanced up, and a small groan escaped her lips. Embry and Quil were currently making their way towards her. Rose didn't have a problem with the two of them or anything, it's just she wasn't in the best of moods for their teasing,

"Hey Rose, fancy seeing you here!" Embry greeted, smirking as usual.

"What do you mean 'fancy seeing you here'? I'm outside...isn't it considered normal to be outside?"

"Not really,"

"Yeah, I mean, you always seemed to be locked away in your house," Quil chipped into the conversation.

"That's because it's always raining," Rose pointed out.

"So? It's only a little bit of water," Quil replied, grinning widely.

"It's so strange seeing you outside," Embry joked.

"You make me sound like a vampire or something," Rose laughed, not noticing the two boys tense up at the word vampire.

"Yeah..." Embry glanced round awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, whilst Quil frowned lightly.

"What's up, why are you guys acting weird all of a sudden?" Rose glanced at the two shirtless boys curiously.

"Nothing," they said simultaneously, causing Rose to grow even more suspicious, though she decided to drop it. Ever since Paul had ran out of her kitchen, she'd decided never to pressure people into telling her stuff. She had learned her lesson.

"Do you guys know where Paul is?" Rose asked, "I need to speak to him,"

At the mention of Paul, the two boys exchanged sly glances and immediately started smirking broadly.

"Ooh, you hear that, Quil, she's looking for Paul," Embry exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's looking for her little Paulie-kins!"

Rose sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, "Are you guys gonna bother answering my question?"

"You hear that, Embry? She's so anxious about seeing her Paulie!"

"Her sweet, precious Paulie-kins!"

"Guys...really?"

"He's at Sam's,"

"Thanks, Embry," Rose brushed past them, smiling faintly. Despite the fact those guys were kind of annoying, they were also pretty funny...but mostly just annoying.

"Better not keep Paulie-kins waiting!" Quil called after Rose, before he and Embry burst into a fit of laughter. They obviously loved teasing Rose; in fact it was starting to become a daily routine for them. Rose didn't mind too much though, it often cheered her up.

Rose bit her lip once she reached Sam's house, and she gently knocked on the door, shifting round nervously as she waited for a few moments, before the door swung open and there stood Emily.

"Oh, hi Rose," Emily hugged her, "What a surprise to see you here,"

"Hi Emily, I was just wondering if Paul was here, I really need to speak to him,"

Emily nodded, before pulling Rose into the house gently.

"Paul, Rose is here to see you," Emily stated, before walking into the kitchen. Rose glanced round nervously as she noticed quite a few shirtless boys sitting in the house, thankfully not one of them noticed her...well, apart from Paul, who immediately got to his feet and walked over to Rose, a confused expression on his face.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" He asked, staring down at her.

"I need to talk to you," She glanced round the room, "Alone,"

Paul sighed and nodded, before grabbing her hand and leading her outside. It was obvious he didn't really want to talk to her right now; maybe he thought she was going to nag at him for not telling her his big secret.

Paul stopped on the porch and turned to face her, a cautious expression on his face.

Rose took a deep breath, "I'm sorry," She stated quickly, her hazel eyes boring into his "It was wrong of me to try and force you to tell me your secret,"

Paul nodded, "It's okay. I'm sorry for ignoring you, I guess I just don't want to scare you off,"

"How can you scare me off, Paul?" Rose laughed lightly, "The secret can't be that bad,"

Paul stared at her in a slightly sheepish manner.

"Wait," Rose frowned, "You're not a paedophile are you? That's not the big secret, right?"

"No!" Paul chuckled and quickly shook his head, "Of course not!"

"I mean if you are you can tell me, but I would have to turn you in to the police,"

"I'm not a paedophile, Rose,"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Do I _look _like a paedophile to you?"

"Well...you do look rather shifty,"

"What?"

"Never mind, Paulie-kins,"

"Paulie-kins?"

"Oops, sorry! I was just thinking about Quil and Embry,"

"What? Are they going round calling me Paulie-kins or something?"

"Yep,"

"Wow, that's weird,"

"Yep," Rose smiled and fell silent, before, "So, friends again?"

"Friends?" Pauls face seemed to drop slightly at this.

"Yeah, friends, like we were before I practically interrogated you,"

Paul sighed heavily and nodded, "Sure,"

Rose hugged Paul tightly, "I'm glad,"

Paul sighed again, before wrapping his arms around Rose, embracing her tightly.

Rose was not glad that they were friends. She was grateful that they were on speaking terms again, but she couldn't help but wish they were more than friends. Though she could tell Paul only saw her as a friend. It was a slightly depressing thought, if she was completely honest.

"Rose," Paul pulled away, an uncertain look on his face, "You promise that whatever the secret is, you won't run away from me?"

"I promise Paul," Rose stated, getting a little excited. Did this mean Paul was going to tell her the big secret? She hoped so.

"I think I'm ready to tell you, Rose," Paul stated, smiling at her faintly. Rose noticed that he seemed a little, uncertain...almost nervous.

"Okay, so tell me," Rose smiled cheerfully.

"Not here," Paul grabbed her hand and pulled her off towards the forest, whilst Rose smiled happily. This meant Paul trusted her! He was going to tell her the big secret! She finally would know what was going on...maybe.

"Rose," Paul stopped once they were a little way into the forest, "What I am about to tell you is pretty unbelievable, okay?"

Rose nodded, but didn't say anything.

"You have to promise not to freak out or anything. I promise I would never hurt you,"

Rose nodded again, "I won't Paul, I promise,"

"Okay, Rose," Paul took a deep breath, "I'm a wolf,"


	11. A Liar And A Visitor

**(A/N) Sorry for any confusion ^^; I did post chapter 11 a few hours ago, but then I realised it was a bit too rushed, so I decided to edit it a little ;) Hope you like! As always please review! It helps motivate me! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

A Liar And A Visitor

* * *

><p>Rose blinked stupidly as she stared at Paul. Was he drunk or something? Had she misheard him? Did he really just tell her he was a wolf, or was she just going crazy?<p>

Rose frowned lightly, "No you're not, you're a human,"

"Well, yes," Paul sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, "God, this is a lot harder than I thought,"

Rose stayed silent for a few seconds, a confused expression on her face, "What are you talking about?"

"Rose, I'm a werewolf,"

"Oh, I get it, this is a joke," Rose smirked and shook her head, "Very funny, Paul, very funny,"

"I'm serious, I really am a werewolf,"

"Paul, I already said, I get it, it's meant to be funny, it's a joke, but seriously, what's the secret?"

"That is the secret, Rose,"

"Paul, that joke got old a good minute ago,"

"It's no joke, Rose, I really am a werewolf,"

"Okay, now this is insulting," Rose frowned deeply, "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to fall for this?"

"No, but I think you're stupid for not believing me," Paul glared at Rose, who glowered back at him.

"Oh, so I'm stupid for not falling for your dumb little trick, huh?"

"It's not a trick!"

"So, is it an excuse? An excuse _not _to tell me your super important secret, huh? You actually thought I would buy this?" Rose crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm hurt, Paul, I really am. How stupid do you think I am? I get it, okay? I know you don't trust me enough to tell me your secret, but you could have just told me that before instead of making up some bogus lie that isn't the slightest bit believable,"

"Rose, it's not a lie!"

"Paul, just stop it! There is no way you are a werewolf, okay? That's just stupid!"

"Rose, I swear I'm telling the truth! I would never lie to you! I would never hurt you!"

"You would never lie or hurt me, huh? Well, you're not doing a great job of that, are you?"

"Rose, please-"

"Y'know what, I have had it," Rose turned round and stormed away, "Speak to me when you decide to stop being an idiot and tell me the truth!"

"Rose! Please believe me, I'm not ly-"

"Leave me alone Paul!" Rose yelled, before running out of the trees, heading to her house as fast as she could.

She felt so angry right now, how could Paul do that? Did he honestly think she was dumb enough to believe his little lie? Werewolves weren't real! They were made up creatures from story books, and the fact he thought Rose would believe him was actually rather insulting.

Rose sighed as she stepped into her house, slamming the door shut behind her angrily she fell back against it, sliding down onto the floor. She was so angry right now, in fact, she was certain she'd never been this angry before. She felt extremely hurt by Paul, not to mention insulted!

A sudden banging on the door caused Rose to jump in shock. Whoever it was sounded as though they were about to break the door down, and it was rather annoying.

"Rose!" Paul's voice called through the door, "Rose, please! Talk to me!"

"No! Go away Paul!"

"Just let me in! Please, Rose!"

"What, so you can lie to me again?" Rose heard Paul sigh heavily.

"I'm not lying to you, Rose, why would you even think that?"

"Yeah, right, as if I'm going to believe that!" Rose frowned deeply, "If you think I'm about to believe you for one second then you're crazy,"

"Look, Rose, I'll explain everything, just please open this fucking door!" Next came the sound of what seemed to be Paul punching the door, "I can prove I'm not lying, Rose, just talk to me, please?"

"Paul, please, just go away!" Rose yelled, "Leave me alone!" She bit her lip as she heard Paul slump against the door, groaning in a frustrated manner. Well, at least he had stopped trying to break the door down.

"I swear to God, Rose, I'm not leaving until you fucking talk to me!"

"Well sorry to disappoint, but that isn't going to happen," And with that, Rose turned round and stomped into her room, immediately locking the window in case Paul tried to climb in. As she was shutting them, she was sure she saw a white blur flashing by through the trees at the edge of the forest, but after a few seconds she decided she had imagined it, and instead shut the curtains.

Sighing heavily she flopped down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She could not believe what had just happened. She's just made friends with Paul again, and then he goes and tells her some bogus lie. The thing that hurt her the most was the fact that he obviously thought he couldn't trust her. It hurt to think that, after all, she trusted him with everything, she felt so safe around him, as though nothing could happen to her, and yet he had just gone and hurt her like that.

She buried her face further into the pillow as she heard Paul knocking on the door again. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Didn't he know he'd upset her enough already? She hated it when people lied, and the fact that he didn't even have the decency to come up with a somewhat believable lie was plain insulting.

* * *

><p><em>Snowflakes fell past the window, dancing gracefully to the ground, which was now covered in a blanket of snow. Despite how beautiful it looked, it was extremely slippy, especially the roads, and the people who had been brave enough to drive their cars in the dangerous conditions were going extremely slow.<em>

_Rose's mobile rang from her bedside table, and she immediately picked it up, hoping it was her mother. Sure enough it was._

"_Hello? Hello? Rose is that you, honey?" Her mother sounded quite anxious._

"_Yeah, Mom, it's me. Where are you? You were meant to be home an hour ago," Rose bit her lip lightly, "I've been worried sick,"_

"_I'm sorry, honey, I got kept back at work," Rose's mother sighed, "They say that they're running out of money. They're getting rid of a lot of the workers, Rose/ I think I'll have to start looking for a new job soon,"_

"_They wouldn't get rid of you, Mom, would they?"_

"_I don't know, Rose, they might,"_

"_Oh, Mom, that's awful,"_

"_I know honey, I know, but I'll be fine. You know me, Rose, I'm strong, I can pull through,"_

"_Yeah, you got that right,"_

"_Oh, that reminds me, I have a surprise for you, Rose,"_

"_Really? What is it?"_

"_Well, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you,"_

"_Please?"_

"_Nope, you'll have to wait till I get home,"_

_Rose smiled, "Fine, I guess I can wait,"_

_"Good, now, I'd better go, I'll only be about twenty minutes, so I'll see you when I get in, okay, Rose?"_

_"Sure Mom, love you!"_

_"Love you too, Ro-"_

_'**SMASH!'**_

_'Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep'_

_"Mom? Hello? You there? What the hell was that? Mom?"_

Rose sat up abruptly in bed, her eyes darting round the dark room as she panted heavily, sweat dripping down her back as she clutched the bed sheets close, wiping her now teary eyes on it. She hated that dream. She hated it. It wasn't just a dream though, it was a memory. A very bad memory. That was the exact conversation she'd been having with her mother before the car crash. It had all happened in about a minute. Rose never did find out what the surprise was, and she never got to hear the sound of her mother's voice again either.

The sound on tapping on her window made Rose jump in fright, before her eyes locked onto the curtains. What the hell was that? It wasn't Paul was it? Maybe it was a wild animal? What would be tapping on her window in the middle of the night?

Rose climbed out of bed cautiously, ignoring the fact she was breathing quite heavily as she crept towards the curtains, her hands gripping on them tightly, before she pulled them apart and came face to face, with a very pale man, who had a unpleasant sneer of his face.

Rose's eyes widened and she squeaked in fright. Some stranger was staring at her through her window! It reminded her of one of those horror movies, only scarier.

She stood there, frozen onto the spot as she stared into the strangers deep red eyes that stared at her in a hungry manner. The guy had shiny, black hair that hung in front of his right eye, and his eyes had dark shadows under them, causing him to look quite tired. He wore a black sleeveless hoody that hung open, revealing his toned chest, and his jeans were rather scruffy and hung loosely on him.

Rose took a step back from the window as he continued to stare at her with those creepy red eyes that seemed to bore into hers, as if they were looking right into her soul. Taking another step back, Rose glanced at the floor as she accidently stepped on her school bag, before glancing right back up, only to find the guy had disappeared. He was nowhere in sight.

Rose crept towards the window, expecting him to suddenly pop back up, but thankfully he didn't. It seemed as though he'd gone, and as she scanned the area for any sign of him, she saw nothing.

Rose quickly shut the curtains before turning round, a confused expression on her face as she plonked herself down on the bed and placed her head in her hands. She was so confused. What the hell had just happened? One minute there was some guy standing outside her window, and the next moment he'd disappeared. Had she imagined it? Perhaps she had. After all, no one could go away that quick.

Rose sighed, her hands still quite shaky. She couldn't help but hope she'd imagined it. She couldn't seem to forget the hungry look in his deep red eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Dun Dun Duuuun! What will happen next? ;) Please review! ;)**


	12. From Visitor To Stalker

**(A/N) 'Sup guys, I'mma back with another update ;) Now, there isn't too much drama in this one, so sorry. This one is just kinda filler chapter, and it kinda leads up to the drama in the next part ;) Trust me, the next chapter will be even more dramatic that the soaps! ...Well, not that dramatic, but it will still be full of drama xD**

**Oh, and thank you to **_actforhim, AlexisLyn72, animecrazygirl1, appleattack1, aussie jemma, Azrael Aria, BarbieRachel, bluedevil77, bubblyseal, Bul-Kathos, cheyennenichole, ColtFan165, CookiedMonster, CrackYourRein911, CSIGetteBlue, Destineyrose18, Eclipseover97, Elise H. M, embleu44, emzxxx, Fashion-girl101, froggoesbeauty, Gabiita16, Gemma945, hall006, helloyellowmeadow, Hi. ImMariaa, how-you-liking-the-rain-girl, ILoveThee, jessica, JessiD.x, luv's lutzie, jitterbug7, Jovie Black, kakashisnumber1fangirl, KAsS3695, KendallBTR-EmbryCall, Kimi-chan09, kirstyboppin, kjstarkey, ladyMiraculousNight, laurenhasaface, Lift the Wings, LittleRobinForever, LivesTooShort52 Lovebug1020, madesangel1, manny uley, megane793, MindEqualBlown, Monster Cookie, MrsJamesPotter1, natka, NeedCoffeeINeedItOrI'llExpload, NobleAndAncientLineBlack, N0m de Plume, paulsallmine21, Pedro-IS-Madi12, Pichigaru, princessmollie, Queen-of-Twilights, RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, Random-ness2495, rocketstoblammo, Secret Musings, SexySuicide, songofthelioness, SoulToSqueez, SusyQ, suzie1107, The Girl Who Cried Werewolf, tj2317, tokiluv, trickstersink, Truth-Between-the-Lies, Twi-Heart516, TwilightFREAKK44,vanilla12ish, Werewolflover98, winchesterxgirl, wolf lover of michigan, xxx bex xxx, XoXMaximumxulleNXoX, xxSlytheringirl101xx, XxXLoveless-NinjaXxX, XxXTwilight-SinXxX, Zoey24_ **for all the faves/alerts and to the people who have reviewed! I apprectaite it ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

From Visitor To Stalker

* * *

><p>Understandably, after that boy had appeared at her window, Rose had been unable to fall back asleep. She was just too scared. Instead she just sat in her room, jumping at every sound. As silly as it sounds, she expected the boy to break into her room with an axe and hack her to bits. She was truly terrified, though she was still unsure on whether she had imagined it or not. She hoped she had imagined it though, but she had a horrible feeling she hadn't.<p>

So, as Rose walked to school that morning, she had small bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, and every few seconds she would glance over her should, and expect to see that boy running towards her with a knife or something along those lines. She had become paranoid, and she did not like it one bit. In fact, she couldn't wait to get to school, as least then she would be safe in the big mass of students.

She was dreading having to go home though, in case that boy turned up. Luckily, Rose was going to visit her Gran in hospital, and so wouldn't have to return to the house much later, though that would mean walking home in the dark, considering she had no one to give her a ride,

Walking into school, she immediately noticed Paul heading her way, and to say she was still mad at him would be an understatement. She was absolutely livid with him.

"Rose, I-"

"Go away,"

"Will you just listen to-"

"Not gonna happen,"

"At least let me expla-"

"Not listening, Paulie-kins,"

Paul sighed, "Fine, but if you ever do want to talk to me again...I'm here," And with that he stopped following Rose and walked off towards Embry and Quil, who had been waiting for him at one side of the corridor.

Rose glanced at Paul, and felt her stomach drop as she saw how upset he looked. He had a look of pain in his eyes, and dark shadows lay underneath them. She felt a little guilty; the least she could do was let him explain. But of course, Rose was too stubborn, and proceeded on her walk to her next class, History.

All through History, Embry, who happened to be in all the same classes as her, glared at her angrily. He obviously didn't like the fact she wasn't talking to Paul, but Rose didn't get why they were angry at her. Paul had lied to her, and even after she had told him to stop, he continued to lie. Surely that was a good reason to be mad at someone? Well, Embry didn't seem to think so, as he continued to glare at her all through History, causing Rose to squirm in her seat uncomfortably. It was torture.

At the end of class, Embry, much to Rose's dismay, seemed to be waiting for her. Great. He wasn't going to yell at her in front of everyone, was he?

"Why won't you let Paul explain?" He asked, as soon as Rose tried to pass him.

"Because he lied to me, Embry,"

"He didn't though, the least you could do is let him explain everything," Embry followed Rose as she started to head to her next class.

"Why are you getting involved in this Embry?"

"Because I know Paul is not a liar, and last night he was really upset after the argument,"

"Don't tell me you actually believe that he's a werewolf, Embry,"

"I do believe him, Rose," Embry sighed before lowering his voice, "I'm one too,"

"Really?" Rose turned abruptly and glared at Embry, "So you're in on the joke as well, huh? This is going too far, y'know, I am _never _going to believe you, ever,"

Embry started to shake a little, "It's no joke, Rose! Why the hell do you keep saying that? Do you really think Paul would lie to you? He cares about you, Rose, he doesn't want to see you get hurt, so he told you his secret, and then you just throw everything he's done for you back in his face,"

Rose just stood there on the spot, staring at Embry with wide eyes. He was seriously losing it.

"Who was the one person who actually spoke to you on your first day? Paul! Who was the one who offered to give you a ride to and from school? Paul! Who was the one who took care of you that day when your Gran passed out? Paul!" Embry took a deep breath, as he continued to shake violently. Rose just continued to stand there, in complete shock. Embry Call was actually angry. She would never have expected that, he always seemed so nice and friendly, and yet here he was, looking as though he were about to explode.

"Embry, I-"

"Just forget it, Rose, Paul is probably better off without you," Embry turned round and sprinted off, still visibly shaking.

Rose bit her lip worriedly. Embry was right, Paul had been so nice to her and she had just thrown it all back in his face. Though she refused to believe is lie about being a werewolf, she knew that she had better go apologize to Paul sometime, but not quite yet. She was still quite angry at him, however, Embry's little rant had also made her feel extremely guilty.

Sighing, Rose turned round and decided to go visit her Gran, despite the fact that she still had four more lessons left. She knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway, not after everything that had happened yesterday, last night and today. It was all just a little too much for her.

On her way to the hospital, Rose got that horrible feeling again. The feeling that made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. She felt as though someone was watching her. Again.

Truth be told, Rose was getting quite sick of this feeling, it seemed wherever she went nowadays someone was always watching her, it annoyed her...and scared her too.

Once or twice on her way to the hospital, Rose was sure she saw what looked like something white flashing by through the trees, but she could never be sure, as it disappeared whenever she blinked.

She was thankful once she arrived to the hospital, safe and sound. Usually she wouldn't have felt like this in a hospital though, as she hated them.

Rose did her best to smile as she stepped into her Gran's room, "Hey, Gran,"

"Rose? Aren't you meant to be in school right now?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to see you," Rose sighed, "I miss you Gran,"

"I miss you too, dear," Her Gran smiled faintly, "But I'm afraid I have to spend another week in hospital, I'm still a bit unwell,"

"Oh," Rose bit her lip; she'd been looking forward to her Gran coming home. She felt lonely in the house without her, and what with the appearance of that creepy boy, well; it was safe to say Rose would feel a lot safer with company.

"I hope you come home soon, Gran, it's so lonely without you,"

"I thought I told you that you could have a friend stay over while I'm gone,"

"Yeah, I know, I had Paul sleep over one night but..." Rose trailed off, glancing at her Gran uncertainly. She hadn't been planning on telling Gran she'd had Paul sleep over, she wasn't sure her Gran would approve of her inviting boys to sleep. However, her Gran surprised her when she raised her eyebrows suggestively, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, Paul, hmm? Well, dear, looks like you've got yourself a boyfriend,"

"Gran!" Rose whined, "He isn't my boyfriend!"

"Not yet,"

"Graaan," Rose grinned in an embarrassed manner," We are not going out, we're not even talking anymore,"

"Why?"

Rose shrugged. She didn't really want to explain everything to her Gran, she couldn't really be bothered. Plus she didn't want her Gran to worry about her, she was already stressed enough about the fact she was having to stay in hospital for another week or so, she didn't need to stress about Rose.

"Gran, why exactly are you in hospital, I mean, what caused you to pass out?"

Her Gran sighed heavily. By the looks of it, she'd been hoping Rose wouldn't ask that question, "It was a heart attack, dear,"

"A heart attack?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so,"

"Why didn't you tell me this before Gran?" Rose questioned.

"I didn't want you to worry, Rose," Her Gran patted Rose's hand, "I'll be fine, y'know, I'll recover. I'm strong,"

"I know, Gran, I know. But I love you, and I don't want you to ever leave me, you're all I have left," Rose blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I know, Rose, I love you too. You know I'll never leave you, I'll always be here for you, even when I'm no longer alive, I'll be watching over you," Her Gran smiled, "But, I won't be going for a long time, Rose, so there is no need to worry, so cheer up, dear,"

* * *

><p>It was starting to get dark once Rose stepped out the hospital, and straight away she got that feeling as though someone was watching her. She wished it would just go away, she was sick of feeling like this. In fact, she was so sick of it she decided to run home, she knew it wasn't safe to be hanging around outside at night.<p>

As she ran down the empty road, she heard a rustle of leaves coming from her left, and she immediately came to an abrupt stop, her eyes immediately glancing in the direction the noise had came from. Her eyes scanned the area carefully, her eyes widening slightly as she saw a white blur pass by through the trees.

Rose frowned deeply as her eyes darted round, trying to spot what the white blur could have been. She didn't find anything, and so continued to run to her house, pulling her hoody closer as a gust of wind pushed against her, causing her to shiver slightly. It was extremely cold, but at least it wasn't raining for once.

Again, as Rose continued down the road, the white blur passed through the trees, resulting in her pace quickening, she was almost sprinting now. She just wanted to get home; the white blur was scaring her. It could have been anything.

As it passed by again, Rose broke into a full sprint, her footsteps now pounding against the ground as she pushed herself to go as fast as she could. The sooner she got home, the better.

A few minutes later, Rose reached the porch of the house, and she burst inside, quickly locking the door behind her, before switching on all the light. Something weird was going on in La Push, she could tell. First that boy had appeared at her window, and now she had white blurs following her everywhere. She had no idea what was happening. She had no idea what the white blur was, but she did know one thing.

Whatever it was, she did _not _want to find out.


	13. Dangerous Times

**(A/N) I thought my last chapter may have been a bit boring for you guys, so I decided to update fast ;) I hope you like this chapter, it's got a whole load of dramma in it xD But, it's kinda short, but thats cos it is leading up to something veeeeeeery important! ;) Thanks for all the reviews!**

**As usual please review telling me what you like/dislike, how I can improve and what I can include! Thanks! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Dangerous Times

* * *

><p>'<em>Tap...Tap...Tap...Tap...Tap'<em>

Rose recognised that tap as soon as she heard it, after all, she'd only heard in last night, and she had hoped she would never hear it again, but unfortunately, she had.

She sighed and carefully stood up, straightening her long-sleeved t-shirt out. She'd only arrived home two hours ago from visiting her Gran and it was now fully dark.

'_Tap...Tap...Tap...Tap...Tap'_

Rose held her breath as she tiptoed towards the window, before slowly gripping the edge of the curtains in her fists. She knew what she would see as soon as she opened them, but truth be told she was scared. No doubt that the tapping noise was coming from the boy who had appeared outside her window the night before. It scared her to think that this boy was in fact not just part of her imagination, and that he was actually real.

Taking a deep breath she yanked open the curtains, and yet again he was standing outside her window, though this time he was standing in the shade of the trees, and he had a bunch of small pebbles in his hand.

Rose stared at him as he sneered in a frightening manner at her, before slowly turning round and walking into the forest, glancing at her over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing menacingly. No doubt he wanted Rose to follow him, and that's just what she decided to do. She was sick of everything. First this boy kept appearing out her window, and second, white blurs followed her everywhere, it was so tiring. That is why she decided to go out there and tell this boy to stop it, to leave her alone and to never come to her house again. She was so determined to tell him to stop, that she didn't think of how stupid she was actually being. This boy could kill her, he could lure her into the forest and beat her to a pulp, and yet all Rose could think about was telling him to leave her the hell alone. For once in her life, she was about to do something without actually thinking about it, which was not a wise move, not in a situation like this.

Pulling a pair of light brown Ugg boots over her feet, she stood up, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jeans, before marching out her room, and out the front door, not bothering to put a jacket on, despite the fact that it was raining quite heavily now.

She shivered, a deep frown appearing on her face as a few strands of her soaking wet hair fell in front of her face. She didn't care too much though; she was more bothered about finding this boy, and telling him to leave her alone. She was sick of people constantly watching her; it made her feel as though she had no privacy at all.

Rose became a bit more cautious as she entered the forest, her eyes scanning the area for any sign of movement. Once or twice she thought she saw those white blurs again, which made her even more determined to find this boy. Usually she wouldn't have been this reckless, but with everything that had happened recently, she'd finally had enough. She had enough on her plate as it was; she didn't need a stalker or anything like that.

As she ventured deeper into the forest, Rose started to hear footsteps, very quick footsteps at that. She heard twigs snapping, leaves rustling, and what sounded like someone breathing. She was starting to regret coming in the forest. How could she have been so careless? Sam had warned her about the forest being dangerous, and yet here she was, wandering around the forest in the middle of the night, trying to find some random boy who could have been an axe murder or rapist.

Rose frowned deeply as she slowly turned in a circle, groaning loudly as she realised she was lost. She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going, and had no idea which way lead back to her house.

As another twig snapped from behind her, she squeaked loudly and spun round, her eyes squinting in the direction the noise had came from, freezing as she heard what sounded like laughter coming from up ahead. It sounded quite creepy and quite crazy. Like in horror movies when the insane psycho is about to kill his next victim.

"W-who's there?" Rose called, trying to make her voice sound strong, but failed miserably.

All Rose got for a reply was another bark of laughter. It sounded a lot closer this time.

"I...I said, who's there?"

Again all she got for a reply was the same maniacal laughter, except this time it sounded like it was coming from behind her, and again she spun around.

"T-this isn't funny, y'know!" Rose yelled a look of panic appearing on her face.

"On the contrary, I find this _very _funny," A voice rang out from behind her. It sounded deep, and had quite a sinister tone to it.

"W-who said that?" Rose demanded, her fists clenching as she spun round to face the voice again.

"Aw, is the little human scared?"

Rose bit her lip worriedly, whoever it was seemed insane. She didn't like this one bit, but didn't dare move from her spot; she had no idea where the guy was.

Rose screamed in shock as she was suddenly pinned against a tree forcefully, causing her to cry out in pain.

The guy who had appeared outside of her window twice now, stood right in front of her, his large, white hands pinning her shoulders to the tree trunk, his nose brushing her neck, smirking as Rose started shaking in fright.

"Mmm...You smell so...delicious..." He said, his lips trailing to Rose's throat.

Rose just stood there shaking; her eyes open wide with fright. What did this guy mean? Was he a cannibal or something?

"I hope you said goodbye to your loved ones, Rose," Her breath got caught in the back of her throat. How did he know her name?

"I'm sure they'll miss you terribly," His smirk grew wider as he parted his lips, revealing his fang-like teeth as they inched closer and closer to Rose's skin.

That's it. She was about to be killed by a mad man.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Dun dun ! xD So, what do you guys think will happen next, huh? It'll be interesting to see if anyone guesses right...which you probably will xD So yeah, review telling me what _you _think will happen next ;)**

**Thanks for reading! ;)**


	14. The Hero

**(A/N) So here is the next chapter ;) Gotta admit, I did feel a liiiiiiittle guilty leaving you with that cliffie xD But most of you guessed what was going to happen in this chapter anyways ;) Guess I made it kinda obvious xD Anyways, I hope you like this, and as always, thank you for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! **

**Anyhoo, please review this telling me what you liked/ disliked, how I can improve, if there are any spelling/ grammar mistakes and what I can include in future chapters ;) Cheers guys ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

The Hero

* * *

><p>Rose stood frozen against the tree, unable to move as the guys teeth slowly advanced towards her throat, brushing against her skin gently.<p>

"Don't worry, I'll try make it quick, it may not even hurt," He breathed, smirking widely as Rose let out a whimper, "It'll be more painful if you struggle though,"

Rose closed her eyes and braced herself. She was surprised as she felt hot, salty tears rolling down her cheeks. She hadn't been aware that she'd been crying, until now.

The guy chuckled menacingly, his breath hitting her neck as Rose whimpered again, wishing that he would just kill her, and just be done with it. She didn't like the fact he was almost playing with her mind right now.

The sound of loud growling caused her eyes to shoot open and scan the area, to see a large wolf emerge from a bush, baring its teeth at the boy, whose red eyes were mixed with fear and shock. He regained himself after a second or two, though, and the smirk reappeared on his face as he chucked Rose down onto the ground, causing her to scream out in shock as she fell flat on her stomach.

She glanced over her shoulder, to see the wolf jump on the boy, who fell to the ground, a loud scream erupting from him as the wolf clawed at his back, snarling loudly. The boy turned over, hitting the wolf with his fist, sending it falling to the floor, before he jumped up and sprinted off at a speed so fast that he looked like a white blur.

The wolf got to its feet, and was about to run off when Rose whimpered. She didn't want the wolf to leave, what if the boy decided to turn back? What then? She didn't want to be left alone.

Rose blinked, and before she knew what was happening, Paul was standing on the exact spot the wolf had been, and everything seemed to finally make sense.

Rose immediately jumped to her feet, and ran over to Paul, hugging him tightly as she buried her face in his muscular chest.

"Oh my God, Paul, you really are a wolf! I'm so sorry for not believing you," She closed her eyes tightly, "You're a wolf,"

Suddenly, Rose's eyes shot open, and she took an immediate step back, "Oh my God! You're a wolf!" She still couldn't quite believe it, "A wolf!"

"Yeah, I kn-"

Rose suddenly froze, "Paul! Why the hell are you naked?" She demanded, her cheeks bright red as she looked everywhere but at Paul, who was currently smirking.

"I'm sorry, Rose, I didn't know I'd have to fight off any filthy blood suckers today," His voice suddenly turned angry, and he started to shake a little.

"Blood sucker?"

"Y'know, a vampire? Leech? Cold Ones?" He glared in the direction that the boy had run off.

"You mean that guy was a vampire?" Rose demanded. Usually Rose wouldn't have believed anything like this, but if werewolves were real, then why couldn't vampires be?

"Yeah, and he was seconds away from killing you," Paul sighed, a look of pain flashing across his face, "I was almost too late,"

Rose bit her lip, "He's been following me ever since you told me you were a werewolf. He turned up outside my window that night,"

"Why didn't you tell me, Rose?"

"I didn't know he was a vampire," Rose let out a shaky laugh, "I didn't even know if he was real. I thought I was just imagining things, so I left it. Then after that I kept seeing white blurs flashing through the forest, following me everywhere,"

"He's been stalking you?"Paul demanded, a look of outrage on his face, "He's been following you round for days?"

"Yeah, he turned up outside my window again tonight, so I followed him into the forest to tell him to leave me alone," Rose shook her head, "I was acting pretty stupid,"

Paul took a step towards Rose, getting ready to hug her, but she took an abrupt step back, causing Paul to look at her questioningly.

"Uh, I'd prefer not to hug you while you're naked," Rose chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly as she blushed, "It's kinda...uh...awkward,"

"How about I meet you at your house after I get some clothes?" Paul suggested, "I'll explain everything then,"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Rose was sitting on her bed, biting her lip as Paul sat down beside her. Thankfully he was wearing a pair of plain black shorts now. Before he had come to Rose's house, he had gone and told Sam about the wolf situation. Rose had found out Sam, Embry, Quil and some other boys she didn't know where werewolves too, and they had immediately went on 'patrol'. Well, that's how Paul had explained it.<p>

"So, what would you like to know?" Paul asked, hugging Rose's pillow to his stomach.

"Well...everything there is to know about werewolves," Rose replied, smiling faintly.

"Uh...have you heard of the old Quileute legends?" Paul questioned, to which Rose shook her head, "Well, they say we ancient spirit warriors of the Quileute tribe. I'll get you to come to one of the bonfires we have so you can listen to Billy Black telling the stories. Seriously, no one can tell the old Quileute legends like he does,"

"Anyways, once we become shape-shifters, we change. Our emotions are harder to control, they become stronger-"

"Is that why you shake?"

"Yeah, only when we get angry though. When we're angry, it can be dangerous, because if we get too angry we can phase and lose control," Paul continued, "Being a shape-shifter makes us more stronger, and faster,"

"Paul? You know how you're hot?" Rose frowned as Paul smirked, before she quickly added, "I mean hot as in temperature wise, you dummy. Anyways, you know how your hot _temperature _wise? Is that because of the wolf thing?"

"Yep," Paul nodded, before his expression became more serious, "There's another thing you should know about,"

"Well? What is it?" Rose found the whole shape-shifter thing incredibly interesting...and a little weird.

"There's this thing called imprinting," Paul hesitated, "It's like a bond, it's when we find our other half. Once we imprint, it's like nothing matters anymore, the only thing that matters to us is the person we imprint on,"

"So, it's kind of like...finding your soul mate?"

"Yeah, we kind of become that person's protector. We'd do anything to make them happy, keep them safe,"

"Have you imprinted?" Rose asked, biting her lip as Paul immediately looked away from her. He seemed to be in deep thought.

He looked back up at her, before looking away again as he hesitated, "...No,"

Something told Rose he wasn't being entirely truthful with her, but she decided not to press the matter any further. After all, imprinting could have been a personal matter to him.

"Oh, okay," Rose fell silent, and glanced out her window.

"I can't believe we didn't figure out a vampire was around," Paul stated, a stony look on his face, "We're meant to protect this place from vampires. Usually we can smell them a mile off, and yet we didn't know that he was here until now. We should have found him sooner though, the filthy leech reeked,"

"Everyone makes mistakes sometimes, Paul," Rose reasoned, "You can't always win,"

"We can't afford to make mistakes though," Paul replied, "Vampires are dangerous, they can't be trusted. They kill people, Rose, that's why we have to keep them away,"

"Are all vampires bad?"

"Well, there were a family of them in Forks, who claim to be good," Paul frowned lightly, "I don't believe them, though, the filthy blood suckers. Thankfully they moved away not too long ago. They left one of their friends though, and she's been clinging onto Jake for weeks now,"

"Who is she?"  
>"Bella Swan, she was going out with that leech, Edward Cullen,"<p>

"Never heard of them,"

"Well of course you didn't, the Cullen's moved away a few months before you arrived,"

"Why?"

Paul shrugged, "Don't know. But there's another vampire around, other than the one who's been stalking you. This one's a girl, she keeps coming back here all the time. We think she's looking for someone,"

"Really?" Rose shuddered, "That's creepy,"

Paul grabbed hold of her hands, before looking deep into her eyes, "Don't worry, Rose, nothing is going to happen to you. I swear I'll protect you. No filthy blood-sucker will come anywhere near you this time,"

Rose smiled faintly, "Thanks, Paul. I'm lucky to have a friend like you," As she said this, she couldn't help but feel a little sad. She really wanted to be more than friends with Paul, but she knew that could never happen, not anymore. She wasn't his imprint, which meant he didn't like her. If they were meant to be together he would have imprinted on her by now, and she couldn't quite risk dating him now. What if his imprint came along when he and Rose were dating? He would obviously have to choose his imprint over Rose, and that would just tear her apart.

However, despite the fact he'd said he hadn't imprinted, Rose couldn't help but suspect he was lying. What with the way he hesitated before he told her, and how after he wouldn't look her in the eyes. She was definitely suspicious of him, but chose to stay silent. For now.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Sooo...how was it? xD Please review!**


	15. Meeting The Pack

**(A/N) So here is the next chapter! ...Has anyone noticed that I always start with 'So here is the next chaper'? xD I have got to stop doing that xD **

**Anyhoo, sorry it took longer than usual! I've been busy starting another Twilight fic :D It's a Seth/OC one, and I'm kinda unsure about it, so I would appreciate it if you check out the first chapter and tell me what you think! ;) It's called Breaking The Silence, so yeah, if you could do that I'd appreciate it ;) If not, I understand xD**

**Hope you like this! Oh and incase you are wondering why I leave Collin, Brady, Leah and Seth out of the pack is 'cos they didn't turn into shape-shifters until the end of New Moon (well, Seth and Leah didn't, Collin and Brady changed during Eclipse...right?), and this takes part during it ;) But don't worry, they'll be coming in soon xD**

**As usual, thanks for the reviews/ alerts/ faves! ;)**

**So, please review telling me what you think, if you like it/ dislike it, how I can improve, and if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes ;) Cheers guys ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Meeting The Pack

* * *

><p>Since there were now two vampires on the loose, Paul had become even more protective over Rose, insisting that she was not to leave his sight, and so Paul had followed her round for two days running, and even invited himself to sleep over at Rose's every night until her Gran came back, though Rose didn't really mind this. His plan failed, however, when Sam reminded him that he needed to go on patrol. So, Paul , determined to keep his promise of protecting Rose, decided that she would spend every day at Sam and Emily's, where she had plenty of people to keep an eye on her.<p>

So, as Paul practically dragged Rose to Sam and Emily's for the first time, she couldn't help but feel worried. Today, she would be meeting the other pack members for the first time, and she was extremely nervous. What if they didn't like her? After all, they were sort of like Paul's family, which is why she wanted to be able to get along with them. She seemed to get along just fine with Embry and Quil though, so maybe she would be able to get along with the rest too.

She still had her doubts though as Paul lead her down the trail towards Sam and Emily's.

"Paul!" She whined, "I don't wanna go anymore!"

"Rose, stop whining," Paul chuckled and continued to pull her down the path, "It'll be fine,"

"What if they don't like me and try and kill me?"

"Why would they try kill you, Rose?"

"Because I'm weird,"

"You can say that again,"

"Hey! Be nice! I was in a very traumatic situation a few days ago," Rose teased, though Paul didn't seem to find it at all funny.

"Don't joke about things like that, Rose," His expression became stony, "I was almost too late. The filthy leech could have killed you,"

"_But _he didn't,"

"He could have!"

"Well, yes, but you stopped him,"

"Only just," Paul sighed, "If I'd came a second later you'd be dead, or worse, you'd be a leech,"

Rose failed to see how being a vampire was worse than being dead, but decided to drop the subject. It was rather depressing in her opinion.

"Let's just drop it, okay?"

"You were the one who brought it up in the first place,"

"Well, yes, Paul but now I'm asking if we can drop it,"

Paul shrugged grumpily, "Fine,"

"And you can stop pouting too, you big baby,"

"Who you calling a big baby?"

"You,"

"...Okay, I don't have a comeback to that, so...er...touché,"

Rose smiled lightly at the back of Paul's head as he continued to lead her down the trail, though that smile was soon wiped clean off her face when they approached Sam and Emily's. She couldn't believe how nervous she was, after all, she was only going to meet a few new people. The thing that made her nervous though, was that these new people were basically a part of Paul's life, they were like family to him, and she couldn't mess anything up when meeting them.

As they reached the house, Paul barged through the door, much to Rose's protest. She found it quite rude that he didn't bother to knock, though she was sort of used to it now, considering that for the past few days Paul had been marching in and out of her house freely, without even bothering to knock or give her any warning that he was entering.

"Rose," Emily immediately walked over to Rose upon seeing her enter, "It's good to see you again,"

"Yeah, you too," Rose smiled as Emily pulled her into a hug.

Paul nodded at Emily, before grabbing Rose's hand and leading over to the small group of boys who were all stuffing their faces with food. All of them seemed quite tall and extremely muscular.

"So, guys this is Rose," Paul started, not noticing Rose's discomfort as some of the guys glanced at her, a few of them muttering some form of greeting, "Rose, this is Sam, Embry, Quil, Jacob and Jared,"

Rose nodded awkwardly, "Uh...hi?"

Paul chuckled and shook his head, leading Rose to the table, and sitting her down in an empty chair next to Embry, before he sat down on her other side, immediately cramming food into his mouth.

"I'd hurry up and grab something to eat, Rose," Emily laughed, "Otherwise it'll be gone before you know it,"

Rose chuckled, "I'm fine," She said, smiling politely. She wasn't really at all hungry.

"So, Rose, how's it going?" Quil questioned, his voice had a teasing tone to it.

"Fine..."

"You sure? I mean it must have been pretty big news when you found out we were wolves,"

"Where are you going with this?" Rose was pretty suspicious now.

"Nothing. It's just Paul didn't tell us your reaction,"

"My reaction?"

"Yeah, Jared's imprint, Kim, actually _fainted _when she found out!"

Jared frowned, "Shut up, Quil! She was just shocked, that's all,"

"Well, I can assure you I didn't faint,"

"No, she was more concerned about the fact I was naked, "Paul chuckled, "She went bright red,"

"Well it is pretty awkward when there's a naked man in front of you, just standing there without any clothes on for all to see,"

Embry and Quil laughed loudly.

"I bet you loved it!" Embry joked, prodding Rose in the ribs lightly as she blushed.

"No, she was actually too busy looking anywhere but at me,"

"Aw, was little Rose-Poo embarrassed about seeing a man naked?" Quil teased.

That was when Jacob joined the conversation, and decided to tease Rose as well, "Aw, has little Rosie never seen a man naked before?"

"Yes I have!" Rose lied. Truth was, she hadn't, but she didn't want to tell them that. Unfortunately, telling them she had made the situation worse.

"Oh?" Jacob raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, Quil and Embry doing the same, whilst Jared chuckled.

"You hear that, Paul?" Embry questioned.

"Little Rosie here isn't as innocent as we thought she was," Quil laughed.

"That's not what I meant," Rose tried to get herself out of this, but it was too late.

"What did you mean then?" Embry questioned, grinning cheekily. They were all obviously enjoying seeing her squirm with embarrassment.

"Ah, it means you get random people running past your house naked, yes?" Quil joked, stuffing some bread in his mouth.

"No," Rose blushed, though she had to admit, the whole situation was kind of funny.

"Don't listen to them, Rose," Emily smiled as she placed more food onto the table, "They're just teasing you,"

Rose smiled at Emily, before turning her attention back to the boys, who had immediately attacked the food that had just been placed on the table. Half of it was gone already.

Paul grabbed her hand under the table, causing Rose to turn and face him, a confused expression appearing on her face as she saw he looked quite...well, she couldn't quite figure out what expression was on his face.

"You haven't really...y'know,"

"What?" Rose felt pretty confused.

"Y'know...had se-"

Rose blushed, "No." She interrupted, before he could finish his sentence, "I just said that I'd saw a man...nude...before to stop them teasing me,"

"Well, that backfired," Paul chuckled, suddenly becoming relaxed again as he turned back to the food.

Rose bit her lip. Why would he want to know something like that? It wasn't as if he actually cared, right?

"What are you two whispering about?" Jacob questioned, raising his eyebrows in a suspicious manner.

"Nothing you need to know about," Paul smirked, stuffing a muffin into his mouth.

"That's okay, we'll just get Rose to tell us," Embry grinned widely," Rosie-Poo loves us, right?"

Rose snorted, "Well, _Embry_o, I certainly don't love _you,"_

Quil laughed, "Ooh, Embry, you want some ice for that burn?"

Paul raised his eyebrows, "Really, Quil? 'You want some ice for that burn', really?"

"Yeah, besides, his names Embryo now, Quil," Jared chuckled and shook his head, smirking widely at Embry.

Jacob stood up suddenly, "I have to go see Bella, so I'll see you guys later," And with that, he strode out the house, causing Paul to frown lightly.

"He's always spending time with that Bella chick, it's annoying," He stated, "And he never stops talking about her either, it's always Bella this and Bella that,"

Rose got the impression that Paul disliked Bella a lot, but since it really was none of her business she decided to keep silent, despite the fact that she did love a good bit of gossip now and then. But then again, didn't everyone?

* * *

><p>Later that night, Paul escorted Rose home. After Jacob had left, the guys had just gone back to teasing each other and her. It was actually quite funny once she had gotten used to it. Though it was slightly annoying getting laughed at for almost every little thing she'd said. She didn't mind too much though, after all, the guys were only trying to have a little fun.<p>

"So, what do you think?" Paul asked, as he walked beside Rose, their hands brushing slightly.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, keeping her eyes locked to the ground.

"I mean did you like going over to Sam and Emily's?"

"Yeah, it was okay," Rose shrugged, "Why?"

"Well, you're going to be over there every day until we catch the vampires," Paul stated, "You might as well enjoy it as much as you can,"

"Paul, I can't go over there every day," Rose sighed, "I'd feel like I would be intruding if I did. Plus I need to go visit my Gran tomorrow, you can't expect me to just stop visiting her,"

Paul groaned, "Can't you just stay here until we actually catch the vampires?"

"Not a chance, Paul," Rose shook her head, "You can't stop me from seeing my own Gran,"

"Fine then, but someone will have to go with you,"

"Isn't that a bit over the top, Paul? No one's going to attack me inside a hospital,"

"Well what about on the way home?"

"I suppose one of you guys could give me a ride back,"

"How would we know when to pick you up from the hospital? You don't have a mobile,"

"I'm sure there are plenty of phones in the hospital, Paul," Rose sighed.

"I'm not letting you go to the hospital on your own and that's final," Paul started to shake slightly.

"Fine! Okay," Rose said quickly, becoming alarmed at Paul's shaking. Thankfully it ceased after she had said that.

"So, other than that you are not allowed to wander around outside,"

Rose felt a little bit annoyed at the fact Paul was trying to control her life, "What about school?"

"Damn," Paul groaned, "I forgot about that. You could just skip-"

"No." Rose refused to miss any classes. For one, if her Gran found out then she would kill her.

"It's not that bad, skipping school, y'know,"

"Well, Mr. 'I'm too cool for school' I think it is very bad, therefore I'm not skipping school,"

"Aw. C'mon Rose, this is for your own go-"

"No."

"Fine, but you have to have a member of the pack with you at all times,"

"Paul, I doubt a vampire is going to attack me with thousands students watching,"

"There aren't a thousand students at La Push," Paul stated. He did have a very good point, La Push High was actually a small school, and considering the fact that not a lot of people lived on the reservation, there weren't a lot of students.

"Okay, smarty-pants," Rose smirked, "I doubt he'll attack me in school though, they'd have to be stupid to do that,"

"So? I'm not taking any chances,"

"Don't you think your maybe taking this a bit too far?" Rose smiled faintly. Though she found Paul's protectiveness of her sweet, it was slightly over the top, and she wasn't sure she liked the idea of never having any privacy. It would all be a bit too much for her.

"No," Paul smirked, "I already told you. I'm not taking any chances,"

Rose just sighed, a small frown on her face. She wasn't sure she liked this idea. Just because a vampire had attacked her once didn't mean that he would come after her all the time. Rose thought Paul was being a bit unnecessary, though she knew deep down that it was for her own good. However, she didn't know if she could handle never having any alone time. Never being able to visit her Gran by herself, never able to walk to her classes alone, never able to just relax without someone constantly watching over her. It just sounded so hectic, and one question ran through Rose's mind.

How long would she be able to put up with always being watched over?

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Please review guys! It motivates me! ;)**

**And I would really, honestly, truly appreciate it if you gave me your opinion on my Seth/OC fic! ;)**


	16. Going Crazy

**(A/N) Okay, so back again with another update xD Annnnd I just wanna say...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Thank you guys so, so, so much! I now have over 100 reviews! YAY! xD I couldn't be happier, so thanks guys, I really appreciate it! And, to show you guys how much I appreciate it, I'm including something veeeery special in the next chapter ;) Well...it's not THAT special, but it gets to the kinda point of the story...kinda ;) **

**Anyways, sorry for rambling on xD Thanks for all the alerts/faves/reviews! ** **I really appreciate it! ;)**

**As usual, please review telling me what you liked/disliked, how I can improve and if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes ;) Cheers guys ;)**

**Also, I probably won't be updating for a week or so, because I have a load of GCSE's coming up, and I don't want to fail them ;) Don't worry though it will definitely only be a week...maybe even less if I have time ;)**

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, signalling that the school day was finally over, Rose managed to restrain herself from chucking her notes in the air and dancing. She had never been so relieved to hear the school bell. In fact she was so happy to hear it, she almost jumped with joy.<p>

The reason?

Quil and Embry had been driving her crazy all day, in fact, she was almost ready to kill them.

Due to the fact Paul was skipping school to go on patrol, Quil and Embry had persistently followed Rose around all day, teasing her about lots of things, including nudists running past her house. Rose was about ready to rip her own hair out, she was that frustrated.

So, as Rose rushed through the corridors of the hospital, Embry and Quil following closely behind, she couldn't help but feel nervous. She wasn't sure her Gran would approve of them, especially if they started joking about nudists running past the house to her. Her Gran would probably believe them, which would result in Rose feeling pretty awkward.

Stopping outside of her Gran's room, Rose turned to the two boys, "Now, before we go in, just make sure you don't make any nudist jo-"

"Hey! Rose's Gran! Wassup!" Quil barged into the room and made his way to the seat beside the bed, ignoring Rose's warning. Embry followed him, though was quieter than Quil. Perhaps it was because Rose's Gran knew Embry's mother, and could easily tell on him if she thought he was too loud.

"Rose? Who's this?" Rose's Gran asked, looking slightly alarmed.

"Gran, this is Quil and Embry," Rose gulped slightly as her Gran eyed the two boys uncertainly, "They're my friends," At this, her Gran relaxed, and instead smiled at the two kindly.

"Well, hello, glad to see Rose has made a few friends at last," Her Gran smiled cheerfully, "She hasn't had much luck in the friend department so far,"

Quil smirked, "It could have something to do with the nudists that seem to run past her house a lot,"

And thus the teasing began.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Rose was storming towards Sam and Emily's, with Embry and Quil following close behind, both of them laughing hysterically. Her Gran now thought she was crazy, thanks to the two idiots. Ever since yesterday, when Rose had tried to stop them from teasing her, they'd been picking on her non-stop about nudists. It was so annoying. Usually she wouldn't have minded, but the fact that her Gran thought she was crazy was just too much. She was going to tell Paul that the whole 'you're never allowed to be alone' thing was off. She didn't care if there were to vampires on the loose, she wasn't having Quil and Embry following her round all the time. She couldn't stand another minute of it.<p>

As Rose reached Sam and Emily's house, she knocked on the door loudly.

"Just go inside, Rose," Embry laughed and brushed past her, barging into the house with Quil following him. Rose sighed heavily and shook her head, before her eyes landed on Paul who was sitting on the sofa, smiling at her.

"Hey Ro-"

"Paul, come here a second. I need to talk to you," Rose stated in a clipped voice.

Paul gulped loudly, a worried look appearing on his face. He obviously thought Rose was annoyed with him, and he was right. She was absolutely furious.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked as soon as he stepped outside.

"This is driving me crazy!" Rose exclaimed loudly, closing the door so that the others in the house wouldn't hear them.

"What is?"

"This whole thing! I swear to God, if I have to go through another day of someone following me around constantly, I. Will. _Scream!" _

Paul sighed quietly, before grabbing Rose's hand and carefully leading her inside the house, "Just calm down, Rose, okay? We'll talk about it later,"

He sat down on the sofa and pulled Rose down next to him, before wrapping a warm arm around her shoulder, trying to calm her down a little. It didn't work.

"Paul! We need to talk about it now!"

"Please, Rose, can't you just do this for me? It'll only be a few weeks before we get those leeches, surely you can handle us keeping an eye on you,"

"I can't, Paul. It's been one day and already I feel like ripping my hair out. I'm not going to be able to last one more day!"

"It won't be as bad when it's not Quil and Embry keeping an eye on you," Paul tightened his arm around Rose's shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"Yes it will, Paul! I need my privacy!" Rose ran a hand through her hair, "Y'know, my Gran now thinks I'm crazy, all because of those two!"

Paul sighed and stood back up, leading Rose back outside again once he noticed that Quil and Embry were listening to their conversation closely.

"I won't leave you with them anymore then, I promise," He said, as soon as he and Rose stepped back outside.

"I don't care who you leave me with, Paul. I just need my privacy, please,"

"But this is for your own safety!" Paul snapped, starting to shake slightly, "Would you rather be killed by a dirty leech?"

"I don't care! Just give me back my privacy, Paul! I can't deal with having people following me around for the next few weeks!"

Paul's face turned cold, and his eyes narrowed, "Fine, if that's how you feel," And with that, he turned around and walked back into Sam and Emily's house, closing the door behind him with a sharp snap, leaving Rose to just stand there, her mouth hanging open as she stared at the door.

All she had done was ask if she could have her privacy back. Sure, she could have maybe been a little nicer about the whole thing, but there was still no need for Paul to just slam the door in her face, no matter how blunt she had been. It was understandable that she needed more space, and that she didn't want to be followed around every second of every minute of every day, right?

Closing her mouth, Rose frowned deeply, before turning round and storming away from the house. She could not believe that Paul was in a huff with her, just because she asked for _privacy. _It was silly really. She knew that he had meant to protect her by having people watch her all the time, but he was going a little over the top. It was perfectly reasonable that she wanted her privacy back. Paul didn't seem to think so, though, not by the looks of his reaction.

Sighing Rose hurried back to her house as she felt a cold drip of water hit her face. It was about to start raining, and she wasn't sure she wanted to be caught out in it.

Once inside the house, she walked right over to the couch, and threw herself down on it. She felt so tired, and she was sick of all the drama that was happening in her life right now. In fact, she felt as though her life was more dramatic than those soaps that her Gran watched on television.

A loud knock on the door caused Rose to sigh loudly, before she struggled to her feet.

She expected it to be Paul, ready to nag her rotten. Instead it was Embry, who smiled at her uncertainly as Rose opened the door.

"Hey, Rose,"

"If you've come to tease me about nudists in the garden, then now isn't a good time,"

"No, I'm not here to tease you," Embry chuckled, before turning serious again, "I just wanted to apologize for annoying you today,"

"Oh," Rose bit her lip, not really sure of what to say. She felt pretty awkward.

"And I also want to tell you that Paul's pretty upset right now,"

"Why?"

"Well, it's not really my job to tell you," Embry smiled, "You'll have to ask Paul when he decides to stop being huffy and talk to you again. But, when he tells you, you'll probably understand why he's being so protective,"

"Okay,"

"Personally, I think he's an idiot for not telling you sooner. It would have made things a whole lot simpler," Embry chuckled, "But when has Paul ever done things the simple way,"

Rose smiled weakly, "My guess is never,"

"You're probably right," Embry agreed.

"So," Rose sighed, "When do you reckon Paul will talk to me again?"

"Soon," Embry declared, "Very soon,"

Rose nodded and but her lip lightly. She wondered what it was that Paul wasn't telling her.

"So, I'd better get going, I only came to tell you that. The guys are probably wondering where I am," Embry backed down the path, "Anyways, don't worry about anything, Rose. Paul will tell you soon, honest!"

Rose nodded and smiled as Embry turned round and ran off, before she sighed lightly and closed the door. Embry was right about one thing.

Paul never seemed to do things the easy way.


	17. Kisses Are Confusing

**(A/N) So, I thought I might as well post this chapter now before my exams begin ;) I'm gonna be studying hard! So yeah, I thought instead of keeping you waiting too long I'd just post this one now ;) And as promised I added something a little special...kinda xD It's actually not that special, but it's getting to the middle part of the story now...so...yeah...hope you like it ;)**

**Also please review telling me what you liked/disliked, how I can improve and if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes ;) Cheers guys ;) thanks for the reviews/alerts/faves!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Kisses Are Confusing**

* * *

><p>Ever since her conversation with Embry, Rose had been feeling extremely confused. What else could Paul possibly be hiding from her? The only thing that he had ever hid from her before was the wolf secret, and that had come as a big shock. Surely whatever he was hiding now would be nowhere near as crazy as the wolf thing. Rose failed to see why he bothered hiding things from her anymore.<p>

It was now Saturday, and Rose had just arrived home from seeing her Gran, who still thought Rose was slightly crazy. Rose had insisted she wasn't crazy, but her Gran still seemed slightly suspicious. Rose didn't mind too much though, the only thing she could focus on now was Paul. She hadn't seen him for a few days, and despite their little argument, she was missing him terribly. She didn't really have anyone else to talk to, other than Embry who had visited her once to see if Paul had spoken to her yet.

Rose was currently sitting on the sofa, her legs curled up underneath her as she stared blankly at the wall. She had never been more bored, or lonely at that matter. Her Gran was in hospital still, and Paul wasn't talking to her. She felt like crying, but managed to restrain herself from breaking down.

Instead, she got to her feet and pulled on her sneakers, and a hoody. Despite the fact that it was raining, she decided to head outside. She was sick of sitting in all the time.

Stepping outside, she carefully shut the door behind her, her hazel eyes glancing towards the forest warily. Ever since her little encounter with the vampire, she made sure to steer clear of the forest. She didn't want to be attacked again, and she certainly didn't want to see that vampire again. Ever.

Sighing to herself, Rose decided to head down to the beach, since she hadn't visited it much since she'd moved to La Push, and so as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her hoody, she slowly trudged down towards the beach, a gloomy expression on her face as the rain soon soaked through her clothes.

Squinting through the rain, she spotted what looked like two figures walking towards her. One was incredibly tall and built, whereas the other one was quite petite. No doubt the tall and built figure was a member of the pack. But she had no idea who the smaller figure could be, but she assumed it was a female.

Rose bit her lip and stood on the spot awkwardly as the figures came closer, and she soon recognised the bigger one to be Jacob. The other one was a pale girl, with dark hair that was dripping wet due to the rain. Rose noted she was rather pretty.

"Hey Jacob," Rose smiled as the two stopped in front of her. She nodded at the girl, who smiled faintly at her.

"Oh, Rose, this is Bella," He wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders in a protective manner, "Bella, this is Rose,

"Hello," Rose smiled again, despite the fact she didn't feel like smiling at all.

"Hi," Bella answered quietly, not bothering to smile this time.

"So, what did you want, Jacob?" Rose asked, feeling pretty awkward as the two stared at her.

"Oh, yeah, Paul wanted me to come find you,"

"Really?" A hopeful look spread across Rose's face.

"Yeah, he needs to talk to you," Jacob smiled, "It's important,"

"Okay, so where is he?" Rose asked quickly.

"He's waiting for you on the beach,"

Rose chuckled, "That's funny, I was just about to go down there before,"

"Weird," Jacob agreed, "Anyways, he seemed pretty desperate, so I think you'd better hurry. He was almost peeing himself last time I saw him, he's a little nervous,"

Rose laughed lightly, feeling much happier now, "Okay, well, I'd better be off. Bye Jacob, Bella,"

The two waved goodbye as Rose proceeded to hurry down towards the beach, stumbling once or twice in haste. She knew that she'd missed Paul, but she hadn't known she missed him _that _much.

Once she stepped foot on the sand she squinted through the rain, searching for any sign of Paul, her eyes widening as she saw a large silhouette right near the water's edge.

Smiling lightly, she hurried towards it, thankfully not stumbling any more.

"Paul?" She asked, as she reached him.

Paul immediately turned round, and Rose noted that he looked nervous. It was funny to see him like that, after all, Paul usually acted all tough and cocky, and yet here he was, standing in front of Rose, a worried expression on his face. Jacob had been right when he'd said Paul was nervous.

"Are you okay?" She asked, as he continued to just stare at her.

"Rose, I need to tell you something important," Paul said slowly, "Something I should have told you a long time ago,"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, it's not really easy for me to say," He groaned in a frustrated manner, "it should be easy though. It was easy for Jared, and Sam said I shouldn't be nervous,"

Rose felt confused, "Paul? You can tell me y'know, I'm not going to laugh or anything,"

"I know you won't, but it might scare you off," Paul sighed and grabbed hold of Rose's left hand, placing it in both of his, "That's the last thing I would want to do, scare you off,"

"Paul, you won't scare me off, honestly,"

"Rose, I want you to know that I'm sorry for the past few days. I know I've been a bit over protective, but there's a perfectly good reason for it, and once I tell you, you'll understand,"

Rose nodded, "Okay, Paul, tell me, it'll be fine,"

"It's really hard for me to say, Rose, really hard,"

"It can't be that hard, Paul, so come on, tell me,"

"Actions speak louder than words, right?"

Rose nodded slowly, "Yeah," She was unsure on where this conversation was going.

"Well, here it goes,"

Before Rose knew what was happening, Paul had pressed his lips against hers gently, his hands running through her hair lightly, whilst Rose just stood there in complete and utter shock.

Paul was kissing her. What should she do? Kiss him back? If so how? She'd never kissed anyone before, she had no idea what to do. If she did kiss him back where would she put her hands? Round his neck? Waist? Against his chest?

Question after question after question appeared in Rose's head, until she was left dazed and confused. She had no idea what to do it was all too much.

As Paul's tongue ran across her lips, asking for entrance, that was when Rose panicked, and she quickly pulled away from him, before she turned round and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) MWAAHAAAHAAHAAA! ANOTHER CLIFFIE! xD I'm so evil xD Please review! ;)**


	18. Imprinting And White Blurs

**(A/N) So I'm back with another update! I felt really mean for leaving you guys with that cliffie xD What can I say? I can be really evil at times...MWAAAHAHAHAA xD Ahem, so I did a few of my exams! I only got one set of results back though. I got a 'B' in German, which is pretty good! ;) I've got my maths GCSE exam coming up on March the 7th I think, so I'm pretty nervous for that. But, I have got a whole week off since it's half term, so I have time to revise AND write more of this, so I should update again within a week ;) **

**Oh, yeah, and since I was so mean and left you guys with that cliffie I made this chapter quite long...I think xD Longer than usual anyways ;) I mean, I don't mean to make my chapter short-ish, it just...happens xD It's 'cos I want to spread it out, and so some chapters end up short...and some end up long xD Soooo, yeah...**

**Oh, also, thank you all for the reviews/alerts/faves! I'm really grateful ;) My last chapter got the most reviews out of the other chapters so far so...yay! ) **

**Anyways, please review! I update more quickly if I get more reviews ;) So yeah, review telling me what you liked/disliked, how I can improve and if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes! Cheers guys, thanks for reading! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Imprinting and White Blurs**

* * *

><p>As Rose continued to sprint up the beach, she couldn't quite grasp the fact that Paul had just kissed her, her brain didn't seem to be working properly. All she could think about was getting as far away from Paul as possible, despite the fact that he was calling her name, begging her to stop and just talk to him, but she couldn't allow herself to do that. She didn't want to get hurt. She wasn't Paul's imprint, and she couldn't risk getting her heart broken. What if she had allowed him to kiss her, and then a few weeks later his imprint came along? Rose couldn't bear to think of how much pain she would go through if that happened, and that was why she could never talk to Paul again. She really truly liked Paul, but no matter what, she wasn't willing to have her heart broken.<p>

"Come on, Rose! Wait! Please!" Paul yelled, his footsteps pounding against the sand, "Wait! Rose, I'm sorry! Just stop running! Please!"

Rose was aware that he was very close behind, and she knew that any second now he would catch up with her. Soon enough, she felt a pair of large, warm hands wrap around her waist.

"Please, Rose, let me explain," Paul's voice pleaded as he pulled her back into his chest. Rose just struggled desperately, trying her best to pull out of his grip, her legs flailing about desperately as she tried to pull away from him.

"Let me go, Paul! Just let go!" Rose screamed, continuing to struggle.

"Stop struggling!" Paul grunted, as Rose's elbow caught him in the ribs.

"Paul! What are you doing!" A voice called from in the distance, and glancing up, Rose felt relieved to see Jacob running over to them, Bella hurrying after him as fast as she could, "Let her go, Paul,"

"I can't! I can't just leave her!"

"Just let her calm down," Jacob stated. It seemed as though he knew what was going on. Maybe Paul had told him earlier?

Paul's grip seemed to slacken, "If I do, she'll never speak to me again," He sounded genuinely upset.

Jacob placed a hand on Paul's shoulder, "Let go, Paul, she'll be fine,"

Paul sighed lightly, before he reluctantly pulled his hands off Rose's waist. Almost immediately, Rose ran up the beach, tears starting to pour down her cheeks. She felt so confused. She really liked Paul, in fact part of her wanted to go back and kiss him, but she knew that she was bound to get hurt, and she didn't want that, no matter how much she liked him.

A loud sob escaped Rose's mouth, as she hurried up the path towards her house, pushing open the door before slamming it shut behind her and locking it, not noticing the white blurs that seemed to be moving around in the forest.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rose found herself lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly. The whole room was dark as she hadn't bothered to open the blinds, and the sun was slowly starting to set.<p>

Sighing lightly, she placed a hand on her forehead, pushing her hair out of her face. She hadn't felt this bad since that time Paul had tackled her to the ground. Her head was pounding, her stomach churned, her bones ached and her eyelids felt extremely heavy. She knew that it wasn't good for her to just lie inside all day, but she couldn't risk going outside. What if she ran into Paul? She would then have to explain to him why she ran, and she wasn't quite sure she wanted to do that.

However, she knew she owed Paul an explanation, after all, she felt quite guilty about the fact she'd just ran. It was one of the worst forms of rejection. She would understand if Paul never wanted to talk to her again.

"Oi! Rose! You in there?" Rose jumped as she heard Embry's voice calling from the living room, and she sat upright. How the hell had he gotten inside her house? She was pretty sure she had locked the door yesterday; in fact she was certain of it. Unless she hadn't? She couldn't quite remember any more.

"I'm in here," She called, her voice sounding weak and croaky. She slowly got to her feet and made her way out of her room and into the living area, where Embry stood.

"How'd you get in, Embry?"

"The front door was unlocked," He frowned lightly, "You should have made sure to lock it. It's dangerous, what with those vampires running about,"

Rose nodded, "I know. I'm was sure I'd locked it though,"

Embry shrugged, "Well, you mustn't have,"

Rose let out another sigh, before she plopped down on the sofa, "So, what are you doing here,"

"Just came to check up on you,"

"Why?"

"Well, Paul's pretty worried about you, and he's kinda upset too," Embry paused, "Well, it's no wonder really. That was pretty harsh of you, y'know, running away from him,"

Rose sighed heavily, "I know, Embry, I could have handled it better, but I can't deal with it,"

"Deal with what? It's not that bad,"

"It's not that bad!" Rose stared up at Embry in disbelief, "Well excuse me for not wanting to get hurt. How do you think I'd feel if I was dating him and then his imprint came along? I don't want to risk getting hurt, Embry,"

Embry stared at Rose, a look of confusion on his face, "What?"

"I'm not his imprint, Embry, and I can't risk dating him. Do you realise how much pain I'd probably go through if one day he just dumped me and stopped talking to me if his imprint came along? It'd be awful. That's why I can't risk dating him, Embry. I don't want to get hurt, I'm pretty sure that's understandable,"

"You mean to say he hasn't told you?" Embry questioned.

"Told me what, Embry?"

"Well, what did he say when you met him at the beach?"

"He didn't tell me anything, that's the point. All he told me was that he didn't want to scare me off, and then he just kissed me,"

Embry groaned before plopping down on the sofa next to Rose, "The idiot," He frowned deeply, "I can't believe him,"

"Would you like to tell me what's going on, Embry?" Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Rose, _you're _Paul's imprint. You, no one else,"

"I can't be. When I first found out about the wolf thing and the whole imprinting I asked him if he'd imprinted. He said no," Rose declared.

Embry smiled grimly, "Yeah? Well Paul lied. "

Rose stared at Embry, searching his eyes, trying to work out if he was lying or not. She couldn't help but believe him, after all, what would he gain from lying about this? Nothing.

"Why would he lie?"

Embry shrugged, "Paul's an idiot. He always has to do things the hard way. I guess he was nervous about telling you," He ran a hand through his hair, "He was probably scared in case you'd freak out,"

Rose just fell silent, not really knowing what to say. She felt even more confused that she had done before.

"Everything just seems to be going wrong at the minute," Embry sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Paul's upset because of what happened yesterday with you, and you're upset too, and Jacob seems to be pretty upset as well,"

"Why?"

"Well, Bella's went off to Italy to go help that leech, Edward Cullen," Embry sighed, "Jacob seems to be pretty torn up about it. I mean, he's been hanging round with her ever since the Cullen's disappeared, he's been cheering her up, and now she's just gone running back to the bloodsuckers,"

"When did she leave?"

"A few hours ago,"

"Poor Jacob," Rose sighed, "I don't really like Bella if I'm honest,"

"She's not that bad," Embry stated, "She just seems to mess people about a little,"

"I dunno...she seems like trouble,"

Embry shrugged, "It's not really her fault, I guess,"

"Hmm," Rose hesitated, "Any news on those two vampires?"

"Nope, they keep getting closer though. That male one seems set on killing you,"

"How pleasant," Rose said dryly.

"We do know the female one's name though. Not that it's helps us,"

"What's her name?"

"Victoria, she's the one who's after Bella,"

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Embry chuckled, "Supposedly the Cullen's killed her mate, so as revenge she decided to kill Edwards mate, which is Bella...or was Bella, until he left,"

"They'll be back together soon though, right? I mean, she's went after him,"

"I dunno," Embry shrugged, "Jacob said something about Edward and suicide...though I don't see how that's possible. Vampires can't be killed that easily,"

"How can they be killed?"

"Rip them up into pieces," Embry paused, "And burning the remains helps too. We shape-shifters don't usually have to burn their remains though,"

"Oh,"

"So, any more questions?" Embry joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. It didn't work, as Rose just raised her eyebrows at him, her gaze still blank.

"Look, Rose, everything will work out, honest. I don't blame you for running away from Paul, not now. I mean, after what happened to Leah Clearwater, it's pretty understandable,"

"What happened to Leah?"

"Her and Sam were dating for ages, three years I think. Then he became a wolf, everything changed. Emily, she's Leah's cousin, came and visited, and Sam imprinted on her. He broke up with Leah that same night,"

"That's awful," Rose stated. Despite the fact she didn't know Leah Clearwater; she couldn't help but have sympathy for the girl.

""Then Sam went and asked Emily out a few times, and each time she rejected him, then one time she lost her temper, told him to leave her alone, and he got angry, he phased,"

"That's what all the scars are off?"

"Yep. He couldn't help it of course, but it just goes to show how dangerous shape-shifters are,"

"What happened to Leah?"

"Well, I guess after that Emily gave up and accepted Sam, realising how much he loved her. She told Leah, and of course that ruined their relationship. They used to be close when they were younger,"

"Poor Leah,"

"It changed her. She blames all her pain on Sam and Emily, she became bitter I suppose,"

"Well, you can't blame her. She must have been heartbroken,"

"Yeah, but it's not exactly Sam and Emily's fault either. Imprinting's a powerful thing. It can't really be stopped," Embry sighed, "And on top of all that, their Dad died not too long ago. Sue, Leah and Seth were devastated,"

"The poor things," Rose sighed and ran a hand through her hair,"I feel so sorry for them,"

"Yeah, they've been through a lot,"

Rose nodded and kept silent. She kind of knew what pain they must have been through when they'd found out, after all, Rose's mother had died, and she'd been devastated after that, though she wasn't about to tell Embry this. It wasn't something she usually shared with people; it was easier for her if she didn't think about it. Heck, she hadn't even told Paul yet, and she'd grown really close to him.

Rose felt a slight pang of sadness run through her as she thought about Paul. She couldn't believe he'd lied to her, but for some reason she couldn't find it in herself to be mad at him. Imprinting was probably a scary thing for him; she supposed it was natural that he was nervous about telling her. Still, he shouldn't have lied to her about it, no matter how nervous he was.

"Well, I'd better be going, I have patrol soon," Embry stated, getting up off the sofa before stretching his arms up, groaning slightly as they cracked.

"Thanks for coming over," Rose smiled faintly as she too got to her feet, "It's nice to know what's going on for once,"

Embry chuckled," Hang in there, Rosie-kin's, everything will work out soon enough, just you wait,"

Rose smiled, "I hope so,"

"Anyways, I'll see you later, okay?" Embry smiled before heading out the front door, splashing through the rain as he ran off, leaving Rose to shut the door carefully, this time making sure she'd locked it. She was still certain that she'd locked it yesterday when she'd came in the house, and she felt a little nervous about it, but she tried her best to shake it off. There was a chance that she'd forgotten to lock it, but she couldn't be sure.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So, what did you guys think? Tell me please! I usually update quicker if I get more reviews ;) ...That's my ultra sneaky way of trying to get more reviews...and probably failing xD Oh, well!**


	19. Vampire

**(A/N) So, I've nearly reached chapter 20! Woo hoo! xD I've never managed to get further than 2o chapters in a story before, 'cos I've always ended up forgetting about it xD I swear I won't forget about this one though, I'm having too much fun! And theres plenty more chapters to come ;) Sorry that it took me a bit longer to update, I swear this time I'll update within a week or something! :)**

**Anyways, no Paul in this one, but he'll be coming back soon, so don't worry ;) Thank you everyone who reviewd/faved/alerted! I appreciate it ;) **

**Erm...as usual please review telling me what you liked/disliked, how I can improve and if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes! Cheers guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Vampire

* * *

><p>A few days later, Rose was sitting on the beach staring out at the horizon, her toes wiggling in the sand as she glanced up at the grey rain clouds. Recently she'd been trying her best to spend as much time out of the house as possible. She felt uneasy and nervous whenever she stayed inside, and she didn't really know why. She guessed that the door incident had spooked her a little, and so at night she always checked the locks on the windows and doors to make sure they were locked securely.<p>

The sound of heavy footsteps soon reached Rose's ears, and she slowly peeked over her shoulder, feeling relieved when she saw that it was only Embry. Lately she'd been a bit panicky whenever someone approached her, just in case it was Paul. She wasn't ready to face him, not yet.

"Hey Rose," Embry smiled, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Rose shrugged and sighed, "I'm just a little bored,"

Embry plopped himself down on the sand beside Rose, "You should talk to Paul, he-"

"I can't Embry, not yet," Rose pulled her knees up to her chest. "Besides, I doubt he'd want to talk to me, not now,"

"Rose, he misses you like crazy. He's a wreck," Embry sighed, "I mean; he never loses his temper or anything,"

"Well that's good, right?"

"No, I mean he literally seems emotionless now. He just drifts about, he barely says anything, and you know how hard that must be for Paul,"

Rose smiled weakly, "Yeah, he usually never shuts up,"

"Just go talk to him, Rose, he needs you," Embry patted Rose on the back gently, "You'll feel a lot better too if you go speak to him,"

"I might soon, I just need time to think," Rose bit her lip, gazing up at the top of the cliff that sat at the end of the beach, her eyes widening slightly as she saw a lone figure at the top of them, just staring down at her. She couldn't quite make out who it was, but she could tell it wasn't any of the pack. For one, this person was too pale.

Rose tore her gaze away from the person as Embry started to speak again, "Hmm, what did you say?"

Embry sighed lightly, "I said that Jacob seems pretty upset, ever since Bella got back,"

"Oh, so she saved that Edmund Cullen?"

Embry chuckled, "It's _Edward_, and yeah, she 'saved' him," He snorted in a disgusted manner, "Now they're back in Forks,"  
>"Great, that's just what we need, more vampires," Rose groaned, her eyes flickering back up towards the cliff, only to find that the person who had been standing up there had gone.<p>

"Don't worry too much, the Cullen's don't attack humans, if they do then they break the treaty,"

"So, don't Vampires need blood?"

"Well yeah, the Cullen's only drink animal blood though, or at least they say they do. I don't really trust them, though,"

"Oh," Rose fell silent, "So, they won't eat me or anything, right?"

"Nope," Embry smiled at Rose, "Speaking of which you'll probably meet one of the Cullen's when you next visit your Gran,"

"What?" Rose turned to Embry in a confused manner. Did her Gran _know_ these vampires or something? She hoped not, she didn't want her Gran around people who liked drinking blood.

"He's a doctor,"

"Embry, we have to get my Gran out of that hospital!" Rose jumped to her feet, "There is no way I am letting my Gran stay in a place infested with vampires!"

"It's not _infested _with them, Rose! Only one of the Cullen's work there," Embry chuckled, "Besides, your Gran's getting let out in a few days,"

Rose raised her eyebrows, "How do _you _know?"

"Sam went to visit her this morning, they told him that she's allowed out in three days, Sam told me to come tell you,"

"That's great!" Rose grinned and clapped her hands excitedly. She was so pleased to hear that her Gran would be coming home soon. The house felt so empty without her. Plus, if truth be told, Rose didn't like spending time by herself in that house anymore, ever since the incident where the vampire had turned up outside her window...well, it had spooked her, and so she was happy to know that she would soon be blessed with her Gran's company again.

"Yeah, you should call her or something, see how she is," Embry stated. Rose nodded and immediately jumped to her feet.

"Embry?" She asked, smiling faintly as Embry got to his feet, "Thanks for being a good friend," And with that she gave him a quick, friendly hug, before dashing off towards her house.

* * *

><p>"Gran? Is that you?" Rose asked, twirling the phone cord around her finger.<p>

"_Ah, Rose, you called," _Her Gran's voice said, _"I take it Sam told you the news?"_

"Er...sort of," Rose replied. She couldn't really be bothered to go into detail that Sam had told Embry to tell her.

"_I'm so glad that they're finally letting me out. I've been desperate to get home. Plus, the food here is awful,"_

"I know, Gran, I know," Rose chuckled, "I'm so happy that you're coming back. I've missed you like crazy," Rose paused as a sudden crash rang out from the kitchen. "Hold on a minute, Gran,"

Rose placed the telephone on the table and crept towards the kitchen, her heart thumping in her chest. She had no idea what the crash had been, but whatever it was, it had scared her a little. What if someone had broken in?

However, once she had reached the kitchen she saw that no one had broken in. Well, she hoped no one had. The door was open, and she hoped this was just due to the wind. If it was due to the wind, then it would explain the loud crash, after all, nothing else had been touched.

Shutting the door, and securely locking it, Rose headed back into the living room, noticing that the phone was hanging from the cord. She was pretty sure she'd placed it on the table but maybe it had fallen off in her panic?

"Gran?"

"_Rose, is there someone with you?"_

"No, Gran, I'm by myself," Rose stated, feeling confused, "Why?"

"_Oh, no reason, I thought I heard a male voice. Must have been my imagination, or it could be the TV?"_

Rose glanced at the television to see that it was turned off, just how she'd left it, "The TV isn't on, Gran, it must have been your imagination,"

"_Oh. Anyways Rose, it's been nice talking to you, but the doctors want to give me one last check up before I leave,"_

"Okay then Gran," Rose smiled faintly, "Miss you, Gran, can't wait to see you again,"

"_You too, Rose, don't worry too much, dear, I'll be back before you know it. I know how lonely it can get in that house,"_

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Rose laughed uncomfortably, glancing round the room.

"_Anyways, see you soon, dear, love you, bye," _And with that, her Gran hung up the phone, leaving Rose to stand in the living room, clutching the phone to her chest. She had a bad feeling right now. What with the door opening randomly, and her Gran hearing a male voice. Something just wasn't quite right.

* * *

><p>When night came, Rose didn't feel any better, in fact, she felt even worse. She couldn't get the feeling that something bad was going to happen off her chest, which resulted in her deciding to go to bed earlier.<p>

Sighing she pulled on a plain black tank top and pyjama shorts, before climbing into bed and switching her bedside lamp off, covering the whole room in darkness. After her phone call with her Gran, Rose had made sure to check the whole house, just to make sure no one had broken in. Thankfully no one was in the house other than her, but it still didn't help shake that bad feeling.

A light thud from the living room made Rose sit up abruptly, her eyes open wide as the noise was followed by what sounded like the TV switching on. Someone was in the house. They were in the living room right now. They had switched on her TV, and now Rose was terrified.

Quietly, she climbed out of bed, tiptoeing out her room and down the hallway, the light from the TV illuminating the living room and part of the hall. Rose bit her lip, trying to quieten her breathing which was coming out rather sharp and rash. Her hands were shaking slightly as she slowly stepped into the living room, her eyes scanning it carefully, only to find no one was actually there. Maybe they were in the kitchen.

Rose ran to the kitchen, to find it empty too. No one was in the house other than her. But that was impossible, right? After all, the TV didn't just switch on randomly, right?

Walking back into the living room, her heart pounding in her chest, Rose grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, feeling extremely confused.

"Hey, I was watching that."

Rose squeaked before spinning round, her gaze locking onto a pair of ruby red eyes that seemed to glow menacingly. It was the vampire from last time. He was back.

"Hello again, Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Sorry about the cliffie xD I swear I use these far too much, but I didn't want to make this chapter _too _dramatic, so I tried balancing it out, and alas, you're left with a cliffie xD Sorry guys, please don't hate me...but feel free to mentally punch me or shout curses at the computer screen xD**

**Again, please review ;) **


	20. Concussion And Scars

**(A/N) Okay, since I was so incredibly mean and left you guys with that cliffie, I decided to update quicker! PLUS I made this chapter much longer than usual...so yeah, that's my way of apologizing for being so mean xD**

**Now, I don't know what to think of this chapter if I'm honest...a lot kinda happens. But I know some of you have been looking forward to Paul explaining everything to Rose, so that may be why it seems to have a lot in it. So, sorry if you guys think too much happens in this chapter, but I'm just trying to make everyone happy ;)**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! They make me feel so happy! xD And also thanks for all the faves/alerts! I can't thank you guys enough!**

**Now, as usual (you guys are probably so sick of me saying this xD) please review, telling me what you liked/disliked, how I can improve and if there are any mistakes! Cheers guys ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Concussion And Scars**

* * *

><p>Rose stood there frozen on the spot, unable to move, unable to speak and unable to even <em>think. <em>It would be an understatement to say she was scared. She couldn't believe that a vampire was standing in her living room, smirking at her menacingly. There was no one to help her, and she knew that no matter what she tried, this vampire could overpower her easily. It was safe to say Rose was hopelessly helpless.

"You don't seem happy to see me, Rose," The vampire stated, keeping his eyes locked onto her as he circled her, "Are you afraid, Rose? You know what I am, don't you?"

"Who are you?" Rose blurted out, shocked that she'd actually managed to form one word, never mind a sentence.

"The names Samson," He stated, crossing his arms over his chest, smirking widely, his eyes glinting evilly, "So, now that I've introduced myself, how about I tell you why I'm here?" He sat down on the sofa, lazily turning the TV back on.

Still frozen on the spot, Rose continued to stare at Samson fearfully. She wanted to run, to get help, but her legs weren't working, in fact her brain didn't seem to be working either.

"So, tonight we'll be taking a short trip into the forest, Rose. You like the forest, don't you?" Samson was almost teasing her now, "I hope you do. I want your final resting place to be somewhere nice,"

That was when Rose finally snapped back to reality, and she turned round quickly, sprinting towards the kitchen door, knowing that no matter what she did, it wouldn't work. There was no way she could escape from a vampire. It was literally impossible. She was about to be killed, and she couldn't do anything to defend herself.

"No matter how fast you run or how hard you fight I'll still get you," Samson called, slowly stepping into the kitchen, smirking as Rose struggled with the door, trying her best to pull it open, "It's no use panicking, Rose, you're going to die anyway, unless I decide to spare you, which is unlikely. Your blood smells too delicious to resist,"

Rose finally managed to tear open the door, but as she stepped outside she suddenly felt a sharp pain running through her head, and she staggered forwards, barely able to stay conscious.

Samson followed her closely, a snarl escaping his lips as he lifted his fist up, getting ready to strike Rose in the back of the head. Rose screamed in pain as his fist connected with her head, and before she knew what was happening, she'd collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p>When Rose finally woke up, it was starting to get light, and a red glow shone from the sun, causing the clouds to gain pink tinges in them. Rose had no idea where she was, all she knew was that she was currently lying on the ground, twigs digging into her back uncomfortably, and the faint sound of voices reached her ears.<p>

Slowly, she sat up, glancing round carefully, only to find she was surrounded by tall trees. Samson had been telling the truth when he said he was going to take her into the forest. However, as Rose squinted through the trees, she noticed lights in the distance, which meant that she was sitting right at the edge of the forest. Samson was obviously not very clever; surely it would have been smarter to take her deeper into the forest, further away from La Push?

"Ah, the food is finally awake," Rose bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder, to see Samson smirking down at her, "Don't worry, we won't keep you waiting too long, we don't _play_ with our food,"

Rose felt tears welling up in her eyes, as they slid past the vampire, and landed on a tall, lean man. By the looks of it, he was a vampire too, though he currently looked like he was in pain. He had short, brown hair which fell into his red eyes, and his teeth were rather jagged and looked very sharp.

"Ah, don't mind him," Samson patted Rose on the head, not noticing her wince, "He's a newborn, can't quite control himself yet. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he lost control and ripped you to shreds right now,"

Rose gulped, her eyes flickering from Samson to the newborn.

"Can't we just eat her now?" The newborn demanded, as he glared angrily at Samson.

"We have to wait till Victoria comes back, I'm sure she wouldn't be happy if we didn't save her a piece," Samson smirked and licked his lips as he stared down at Rose, who was now shaking in fear. She just wanted this over and done with. She couldn't stand feeling this scared, she just wanted them to hurry up and kill her. There was no way she was going to get out of this, she was obviously going to die, and the fact that they were making her wait was not helping It was just making her more and more scared by the minute.

"Will you please just get it over with!" She yelled, pulling her knees up to her chest as tears spurted out of her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore.

"See? Even the food is getting tired of waiting!" The newborn declared, stepping towards Rose slowly, eyeing her hungrily, "Let's just get it over with,"

"No!" Samson yelled, shoving the newborn back, "Be patient! Victoria will come soon!"

"I don't care about her! I'm thirsty, and I'm getting blood whether Victoria is here or not!" And with that, the newborn crouched down, getting ready to pounce on Rose, whose eyes were open wide. Was this going to hurt? How was he going to kill her? Would it be a slow death or a fast death? She hoped it would be fast, she wasn't very good when it came to dealing with pain.

Samson jumped forward and picked Rose up by her neck, pressing her against a tree, "This is it, Rose," He murmured, "We'll make sure to make it quick. It might hurt a little, but trust me, it'll be over before you know it. But, just remember though, no one's here to save you. Not your silly boyfriend or his little gang of mutts. You're all alone. Just shows how much they care about you. If they cared they'd be here right now, but they're not, are they?" Samson smirked menacingly, as he tilted Rose's head up, so that he had a clear shot of her throat.

"Hurry up!" The newborn growled, seemingly getting more and more agitated by the minute, "I'm tired of all this waiting around!"

As he said that, there was a sudden rustle from the bushes, and all of a sudden fives wolves jumped from out of the bushes, each one of them growling at the two vampires, who seemed slightly shocked. They obviously thought that there would be no interruptions.

Samson smirked back at Rose, before he threw her through the air, causing her to slam against a tree and fall to the ground, the side of her face colliding with a jagged rock that peeked up out of the ground.

Rose groaned weakly as her eyes slowly started to close, her vision becoming blurry, and her head spinning. The last thing she saw was the wolves pouncing on the two vampires.

* * *

><p>"Is she waking up? Look she's stirring! Oh thank heavens! She's waking up!"<p>

"Are you sure? I should go get a doctor Annie, Embry will you go tell the-don't prod the poor girls face!"

Rose twitched slightly as she felt a warm finger gently poke her chin. What the hell was going on?

"What? It's fine, Sam! I'm just waking her up!"

"Embry, please stop prodding my granddaughter in the face..."

"Oops, sorry,"

Why were they being so noisy?

"Can you lot be quiet, please?" Rose's asked, her voice sounded dry and it cracked a few times. She felt as though someone had bashed her in the side of the face with a frying pan multiple times. Maybe they had? She honestly could not remember a thing. She felt so confused.

"Rose, dear, how are you?" Her Gran's voice came. Rose immediately felt a pair of shaky hands latch onto hers, and she quickly opened her eyes, only to see her Gran's face smiling down at her, "You have no idea how worried I've been for the past two days!"

"Two days?" Rose glanced round the room, frowning as she noticed she was lying in a hospital bed. Hospital? Why the hell was she in hospital? Last thing she remembered was a bunch of wolves and two vampires. Suddenly everything clicked, and she remembered everything that had happened.

"Yes, dear, you've been out cold for the past few days. According to Sam you were walking in the forest when you tripped and fell. You hit your head off a rock," Rose nodded, feeling confused. She felt so dizzy right now.

"It's just our luck. I get out of the hospital, and then you get put in," Her Gran laughed shakily and shook her head, "Never mind, hopefully you won't be kept in too long. The doctors said you had concussion. In fact, I think Sam and Embry were going to get a doctor for you,"

At that point, a tall man walked into the room, and Rose blinked in surprise at the young doctor. He had platinum blonde hair that was smoothed back, and topaz coloured eyes that Rose felt intrigued by. He was very handsome, but he looked rather tired as he had dark circles underneath his eyes, that stood out against his pale skin.

"Ah, I see your finally awake," He smiled kindly at Rose as he pulled out a clipboard, his eyes searching it carefully, "Nasty cut you had on your face, we stitched it up for you but I'm afraid it'll leave a scar though,"

Rose sat up straight, her hand immediately feeling the side of her face, to find that there was a long cut running down from the corner of her eye down to her jaw, stitches keeping it from opening up again. She froze, running her fingers down the scar. She could feel it pulling the corner of her left eye down slightly.

"Don't worry too much, it'll fade a little eventually," He said reassuringly.

"Oh, Rose, this is Dr. Cullen by the way," Her Gran smiled, whilst Rose just nodded slowly, her fingers still lightly trailing down the scar on her face. So, this was the Cullen who Embry had told her about. The one who worked at the hospital. Truth be told, Rose didn't really know he was a vampire at first, due to the fact his eyes weren't that awful shade of red like Samson's.

"Please, just call me Carlisle," Dr. Cullen smiled at Rose's Gran, who nodded politely, "So, Rose it seems that your okay now, but we'd better keep you here for another night, just to make sure you don't have major concussion. Other than that you seem okay,"

Rose nodded, "Thank you," She said, eyeing Carlisle uncertainly. She didn't trust him. He was a vampire, and from what she'd witnessed so far, vampires could not be trusted. She didn't care if the Cullen's didn't attack people, they were still vampires. They could easily lose control.

Once Carlisle had left, Rose immediately turned to her Gran, "Gran? How bad is it?"

"How bad is what dear?"

"The scar?" Rose questioned a look of panic on her face. She really hoped it wasn't too noticeable, she didn't really fancy having people staring at her, and there was no way she could cover it up.

"Well...how about you look for yourself? Here, I have a mirror in my bag," Her Gran quickly rifled through the small leather handbag which was placed on one of the cold plastic chairs, before pulling out a small compact mirror.

Rose took it, slowly opening it up as she studied the side of her face, her eyes widening.

The skin was red and shiny, and the black stitches that covered it made it look ten times worse. The skin under the stitches looked lumpy, and her left eye was pulled down slightly now. The scar ended at the bottom of her jaw, and as Rose stared at the scar she couldn't help but feel sickened.

"Oh my God," She whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

"It's not bad, Rose, it'll look fine once the stitches have gone, dear," Her Gran said, "And you heard what Dr. Cullen said, it'll fade eventually,

"Yeah, eventually," Rose stated, biting her lip. Why did this have to happen to her? Why? Now she was going to have to walk round with a great big whopping scar on her face. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little thankful as she remembered about how Embry had told her about Emily. She was just lucky that her scars weren't as bad as Emily's.

"Rose?" Her Gran asked, "I think someone wants to see you," Rose immediately glanced up, and noticed Paul standing awkwardly in the doorway, a look of guilt on his face.

"I'll leave you two alone," Rose's Gran picked up her bag and walked out the room quickly, leaving Paul and Rose to just stare at each other in an uncomfortable manner.

"Hey," Paul said after a few seconds, and he walked over to the bed, where he gingerly sat down on the end of it.

"Hey," Rose replied quietly, her fingers still tracing the scar.

"So, I guess Embry told you everything?"

"About what?"

"The whole imprint thing," Paul swallowed as he stared at Rose intently; his eyes kept flickering towards the scar.

"Kinda,"

"I guess I should explain, right?"

"That would be helpful," Rose stated quietly, biting her lip lightly.

"Well, you remember the first time we met? Where I almost broke your back tackling you to the ground? That was when I imprinted on you,"

"So, you tackled me to the ground because you imprinted on me?" Rose asked feeling confused.

"No, I did it because I wanted to talk to you and you kept running,"

"Well you guys looked pretty scary,"

"Thanks," Paul snorted before continuing, "Anyways, after I got to know you a bit I started thinking about telling you everything, but when I told you about me being a shape-shifter you freaked out. I was going to tell you about the imprint thing, but I knew you would probably freak out about that too, and...look, don't tell the other guys this, but I was really nervous about telling you,"

"You? Nervous?" Rose chuckled lightly, glad that Paul was talking to her again.

"Yeah, I mean you do have the habit of freaking out a lot,"

"Well what do you expect? I find out you're a werewolf, and then I find out about this bond thing between us. It's weird. Stuff like this doesn't usually happen,"

"Exactly. Which is why I lied to you. I knew you'd be freaked out if I told you about the imprinting. I really like you, and I didn't want to scare you off," Paul sighed, "I'm known for losing my temper a lot, Rose. And after what happened with Emily and Sam, I was scared. I didn't want to hurt you or harm you in any way. If I ever lost control for one second I could have seriously hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that,"

Rose blushed lightly at how sweet Paul was being. She wouldn't have expected this from him; he always seemed so...well, not sweet. Yet here he was, telling her about his feelings. She found it so adorable.

"Then Sam told me to just tell you," Paul continued, "And so I got you to come to the beach. I had everything planned out, I knew what I was going to say to you and everything. But then when you came I got so nervous that I forgot, and so I just kinda jumped on you,"

"Y'know, that was my first kiss ever," Rose smiled, at Paul, who smiled right back at her.

"I guess that's why you partly freaked out?"

"Well, that and the fact that I thought you hadn't imprinted on me. I thought that if I did kiss you back and started dating you, that one day your imprint would come along and you'd just leave me. I didn't want to get hurt,"

"I guess if I had of told you the truth in the first place everything would have been much easier, huh?"

"Yeah, _much _easier," Rose sighed, "Instead you had to go make things difficult,"

Paul grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry about that,"

"It's okay," Rose smiled and kept her eyes down; her cheeks were now tinged with pink.

"I can't believe that filthy bloodsucker did this to you," Paul whispered, stroking the scar on Rose's cheek gently.

"What happened to the vampires?" Rose asked, her cheeks burning as Paul stroked the scar again, "Last I saw was you guys jumping on them,"

"We got the brown haired one, he's gone," Paul stated, "But the other one got away,"

"Samson,"

"What?"

"That's his name. He's the one who's after me,"

"Don't worry, Rose, after what he's did to you, I'll make sure he doesn't get away this time," Paul declared, as he placed a kiss on Rose's forehead.

Rose nodded, as she twiddled her thumbs awkwardly.

"Rose? Look at me please," Paul asked, placing his hand under Rose's chin as he gently lifted her head up so she was now looking at him, "I love you, don't you ever forget that," He edged forwards. His eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips. This time Rose was ready, this time she wouldn't run away.

Just as their lips were about to touch, in barged Embry and Quil, large smirks on their faces as Paul and Rose quickly pulled apart.

"What?" Paul snapped, looking rather annoyed with the two of them.

"Nothing, we just thought that we'd remind you this is a hospital. Not a place for make out sessions," Quil winked at Rose, who rolled her eyes. Trust those two idiots to ruin everything.

"Yeah, and since I'm now Rose's best friend, I have decided to take the role of the over-protective person," Embry joked and walked over to Rose, placing an arm around her shoulders in a friendly manner, "So, Paul, you are not allowed to touch Rose what so ever, otherwise the over-protective friend, that's me, will give you a right earful,"

"Embry," Rose groaned and hid her face in her hands. She couldn't believe them. Why did they have to ruin a perfectly sweet moment?

Quil chuckled before walking over to Paul, slinging an arm around his shoulders, "Fine, if your Rose's over-protective friend, then I'm Pauls," he joked, "You hear that Rose? If you such much as make Paul sad I'll call you Harry Potter,"

Rose giggled, "Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, y'know, because of his scar,"

"But his scar is on his forehead, Quil," Rose pointed out, "Mine is on the side of my face."

"Yeah, same thing. It's still on your face," Quil chuckled.

"God, you're an idiot Quil," Paul stated, causing Rose to laugh lightly. She didn't feel as bothered about the scar anymore, not now at least, but she knew that would probably change once she had to go outside.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) I'm sorry guys! I just HAD to make Paul be all lovey-dovey and sweet xD and again, my apologies if you think too much goes on in this chapter, it's just I decided to include more since I felt guitly about the cliffe xD So guilty, in fact, that for once I have NOT included a cliffie! xD YAY!**

**So please review! Reviews help motivate me, and it can kinda be disheartening when my stories don't get reviews D:**


	21. The New Couple

**(A/N) Okay, and here is chapter 21! And I wanna thank my wonderful beta's _Jaxxtastrphee _and _! _You guys really helped me, so thanks so much! ;)**

**Thank you everyone for the faves/alerts and reviews! I really appreciate it, so thank you! This chapter is sort of a filler chapter...kinda! I'm trying to take things a little more slowly, 'cos I don't want too much drama happening all at the same time!**

**So, please review telling me what you liked/disliked, how I cam improve and...er...stuff xD So, yeah, please review! I really appreciate every review I get!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**The New Couple**

* * *

><p>A day later, Rose was sitting in Paul's car whilst he drove down the dirt road leading to La Push. Dr. Cullen had said she was free to go, though she would need to go back in a week or so to get the stitches taken out. Paul had become pretty protective of Rose again, and promised her that he wouldn't let anything else happen to her, which was sweet of him in Rose's opinion. She just hoped he wouldn't make Quil and Embry follow her around again, after all, that had caused her and Paul to stop talking in the first place.<p>

Rose smiled to herself as she stared out of the window, glad to finally be back with Paul. She'd missed not talking to him, but she had to admit, she did feel a little confused right now. She didn't know if she and Paul were officially a couple now or not, and to be honest she wasn't really keen on asking him whether they were. She would feel awkward if she did.

"What are you thinking about?" Paul asked randomly, as he quickly glanced at Rose, before focusing his attention back on the road ahead.

"Nothing," Rose stated a little too quickly, which caused Paul to smirk. He knew something was up.

"C'mon, you can tell me anything," he said, "I won't laugh,"

"It's nothing, honest,"

"Does it have something to do with what happened in the hospital yesterday?" Paul guessed, his smirk growing wider as Rose blushed. She swore he could read minds, but that was impossible.

"W-well, I...uh..." Her face grew steadily redder as she stuttered nervously. How was she meant to answer that? Should she just tell him the truth and say yes, which would most likely lead her to embarrassing herself.

"You were, weren't you?" Paul chuckled, "You were wondering if we're a couple now or not!"

"...Can you read minds or something?" Rose cast Paul a dark look before sinking down into the passenger seat, trying to hide her cheeks which were now bright red.

"Aw, Rosie-Poo! That's cute," Paul laughed, and reached over to pinch her cheek, causing the car to swerve ever so slightly, "Well, for your information, yes, we are a couple,"

"Do I get a say in this?" Rose asked, despite the fact she was quite pleased that her and Paul were now a couple.

"Nope," Paul grinned cheekily, his fingers lightly tapping the steering wheel as he clutched it.

"Well what if I don't want to be your girlfriend?" Rose teased, though she instantly felt guilty as Paul's face dropped.

"Would you rather be friends?" He asked quietly, his body tensing up and his grip on the steering wheel became tighter.

"I'm kidding, Paul!" Rose exclaimed, "Of course I want to be more than friends!"

Paul glanced at Rose, "That was not very nice. You had me worried for a second," he chuckled and shook his head.

Rose giggled and fell silent, as she leaned forward to turn the radio on, a large grin appearing on her face as Pyramid by Iyaz and Charice came on. She loved this song, and by the looks of it, Paul did too. She didn't really expect him to be a fan of music like this though.

Rose and Paul looked at each other, large grins on their faces as the chorus came, and they both started to sing along...badly.

They were both terribly out of tune; in fact, if anyone was to hear them, they would probably have thought a cat was in pain.

Rose laughed loudly as Paul tried to reach the high note, but failed epically, and Rose even had a go at the rapping part...which also failed epically, and about a minute later the two of them had given up singing along, due to the fact they were both crying with laughter.

"Paul, you are officially the worst singer ever!" Rose declared, giggling loudly at Paul who had a look of mock offence on his face.

"Cheek! You weren't much better! You sounded like you were in pain!" Paul exclaimed, chuckling to himself as Rose shook her head.

"Nu-uh! I am a great singer!" She joked, "In fact, I am such a good singer that I'm going to go on America's Got Talent and sing for them!"

"You're not, are you?" Paul asked, looking at Rose as thought she had two heads.

Rose laughed, "Of course not! What? You think I'd be willing to go on stage in front of thousands of people and embarrass myself? No way!"

"Oh, thank God! For a moment I actually thought that you thought you were a good singer!"

"You're a funny one, Paul, you're a funny one," Rose giggled weakly.

"Hey! That should be our song!" Paul declared.

"What?"

"Every couple has a song, Rose!" He smirked, "And now we have one too!"

"That, Paulie-Kins, is a brilliant idea," Rose smiled and stared back out the window. She hadn't felt this happy in a while, well, that was until she started touching her scar again, and was reminded how ugly it was. She sighed heavily, causing Paul to glance at her in a worried manner.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I feel so ugly with this thing on my face," Rose muttered, "I look like one of those monsters from one of those horror movies,"

Paul stopped the car in the middle of the road suddenly. Thankfully it was empty; otherwise there would have been a massive traffic jam behind them.

"Rose look at me," Paul stated, his voice sounding quite firm and demanding, "Look at me!"

Rose slowly turned to face him, a curious expression on her face. Why had he stopped the car in the middle of the road? Was he crazy or something?

"What?" She asked, biting her lip as Paul's face neared hers.

"You're beautiful," He said, before he planted a kiss on the scar, causing Rose to blush brightly.

"No I'm not. Everyone else will think I'm a freak when they see me,"

"Does it matter what other people think?" Paul asked, "No. No it doesn't! _I _think you're beautiful, and that's all that matters, and if anyone else tries to tell you otherwise, then their face will soon be meeting my fist," Paul smirked as he noticed the blush on Rose's face.

"Aw, did I make Rosie-Poo blush?" He cooed, pinching her cheek before he placed his hands back on the steering wheel and continued to drive down the road.

"No! I'm not blushing," Rose stated, turning to look out the car window, her arms folded across her chest stubbornly.

"Yes you are!" Paul chuckled, the smirk on his face growing wider.

"No, I'm not,"

"Yeah you are,"

"NO I AM NOT!" Rose yelled, her lips curving into a smile.

"No need to shout, Rosie-Poo," Paul chuckled upon seeing the small smile on her face.

"I'm not shouting, I'm talking loudly,"

* * *

><p>"Paul! Stop eating all the food!" Rose exclaimed, as she walked into her kitchen to find Paul yet again stuffing his face with food. Her Gran wouldn't be too happy when she saw the now empty cupboards.<p>

"Why?" Paul groaned, "I'm hungry!"

"That doesn't mean you can eat all the food!" Rose stated, before walking over to Paul and smacking him lightly upside the head, "Greedy pig,"

"Cheek! I'm not a pig!"

"Nope, you're a dog," Rose smiled happily, "Y'know, I've always thought it would be cool to have a dog. I actually wanted to get one when I was little, but now I don't have to,"

"Why?" Paul asked, though he sounded as though he already knew, and he had a faint smirk on his face.

"I have you!" Rose laughed, "You'll make a great pet!"

"Thank you so much," Paul stated sarcastically, "Glad that I'm your new little pet," He smirked.

"You should be," Rose stated, taking the slice of bread from his hand and walking into the living room nibbling on the edge of the bread.

"Hey! I was going to eat that," Paul protested, following Rose into the living room with an indignant look on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Too bad," Rose chuckled and plopped herself down on the sofa, "It's mine now, Paulie,"

Paul smirked and sat down next to her as she reached for the remote and switched on the TV. He fake yawned and discreetly tried to put his arm around Rose's shoulder, causing her to giggle.

"Really? The yawning trick? You really just did that?" She teased and prodded him in the side, "Please don't turn into one of those cheesy romance movie guys,"

""Too late, Rosie-Poo," Paul joked, "You're the love of my life, the fire of my loins, the passion of my manhood-"

"Paul?" Rose laughed as she turned to Paul who was grinning cheekily, "Shut up now,"

"Yes, miss," Paul chuckled and brushed his lips against Rose's shoulder, smirking widely as he saw her cheeks immediately heat up.

"Do you enjoy making me embarrassed?" Rose muttered, her blush becoming darker as Paul laughed loudly.

"Of course I do! It's funny!" He stated, ducking as Rose grabbed one of the cushions beside her and proceeded to try and smack him with it.

"Hush," She stated, flashing him a grin before turning back to the TV.

Paul just smirked and turned his attention to the photos on top of the fireplace, whilst Rose continued to stare at the TV, though she wasn't really watching it. She was worrying about the stares she would get when she returned to school tomorrow. It would be pretty awkward for her. It made her wonder how Emily had handled all the stares she must have received when she first got all those scars. It must have been painful for Sam to see people staring at the scars made by him.

"Rose?" Paul asked, before turning to face her, "You never did tell me about your mom,"

"Ah," Rose pursed her lips and kept her eyes locked to the TV. She wasn't sure she wanted to have this conversation, but she knew that Paul would probably bug her until she told him.

"How'd she die?" He asked, resting his chin on her shoulder, his eyes watching her intently.

"Uh...She was in a car crash," Rose stated, biting her lip, "It was snowing, so...y'know...the roads were icy,"

Paul nodded but continued to stay silent for once, and instead continued to watch her carefully, his eyes never leaving Rose's face.

"She was late back from work. She was worried, she thought that she was going to get fired," Rose stated, "A lot of people at her work place had been fired. I guess the company was running out of money or something. I remember she said that she had a surprise for me," Rose laughed shakily.

"I never did find out what the surprise was," She bit her lip, aware that Paul was rubbing her arm in a comforting manner, "I was about to say goodbye when it happened. There was just a loud crash, and then she was gone. Just like that," Rose sighed heavily, before she turned to Paul.

"Sorry for being all depressing," She chuckled quietly and wiped the tears that had been lingering in her eyes.

"It's good to get your emotions out sometimes," Paul stated, as he hugged Rose to his chest. He didn't really know how to comfort her; he'd never had to really comfort anyone before.

"Says you, Mr. Emotionless," Rose smiled faintly as she glanced up at him.

"I am not emotionless," He chuckled, "I'm just cool,"

"In your dreams, Paul, in your dreams,"

"You know I'm cool, Rose," He winked cheekily, trying to lighten the mood. Apparently it was working.

"No you're not, Paul. You just like to think that," Rose teased, prodding him in the side.

"Oh, really? Ask anyone around, and I bet that they tell you I'm cool!"

"Fine," Rose smiled, "I'll ask my Gran when she gets in, which should be any minute now,"

At that moment, her Gran walk through the door, holding a few bags filled with various food items in her hand. Rose let out a light laugh and jumped to her feet, Paul doing the same.

"Gran?" Rose asked, "Do you think Paul's cool?"

"No," Her Gran chuckled merrily, flashing a grin at Paul who had a look of mock offence on his face.

He crossed his arms over his chest, "And to think I was going to help you carry your shopping!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Remember to review! :D Thanks for reading ;)**


	22. Seattle Murders

**(A/N) First off, I am so sorry for not updating! I've been kind of busy with my exams...I think may have failed my Maths exam though, which isn't good. I should be able to re-sit it though...I hope :P Anyhoo, so here is chapter 22! And as usual, there is a whole lotta drama coming up...so HA! xD This is kinda just leading up to the drama :P I'm trying not to rush into the drama...BUT IT'S HARD! xD **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta's** optimistic but never quite elegant** and** Jaxxtastrphee!**You guys really helped me! And also thank you to everyone for the alerts/faves/reviews! I really appreciate it! If it weren't for all you guys I probably would have given up on this story ages ago xD**

**As always, please review telling me what you liked/disliked, how I can improve and...stuff xD So yeah, please review! Cheers! ;P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Seattle Murders**

* * *

><p>A few days later, Rose was sitting in the middle of her bed, her eyes glued to the newspaper that lay in front of her. According to the headlines there were a bunch of murders happening in Seattle, and the offender hadn't been caught yet. It made her feel slightly worried, considering the fact that the murders seemed to be coming closer and closer to Forks.<p>

Sighing, her eyes trailed down the column of small writing as she read about the most recent murder which had happened two days ago. Whoever was committing these murders was very clever. They'd killed quite a lot of people so far and they still hadn't been caught; it scared Rose a little, if she was honest, but she knew that as long as she had Paul close by that she would be safe.

A loud knock on her bedroom door made her jump lightly, her eyes widening in shock. She'd arrived home from school about half an hour ago to find her Gran had gone out shopping again, and the fact that someone was in her house right now caused her heart to pound against her chest, whilst her throat became rather dry.

The door suddenly swung open, and in bounded Paul, a large, cheeky grin on his face as he plopped down on the bed beside Rose, who was trying to steady her breathing.

"Paul, you idiot!" She smacked him on the arm lightly and folded the newspaper back up, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," Paul smirked widely, showing that he wasn't the slightest bit sorry.

"How did you get in, anyways?" Rose demanded.

"The kitchen window was open," Paul explained, grabbing the newspaper before opening it to the article about the murders in Seattle.

"Oh," Rose paused, "Well why didn't you knock?"

"I did," Paul stated, indicating to her bedroom door.

"I meant why didn't you knock on the front door, silly,",

Paul shrugged, his eyes not leaving the newspaper, "Dunno. It's more fun when I get to scare you," He frowned lightly, "I hate how small the writing is in newspapers! I can hardly read it!"

"What?" Rose pretended to be shocked, "You can actually _read?"_

Paul sat up and rolled the newspaper up, before gently hitting Rose on the top of the head with it, "No, of course not. I was just staring at the newspaper for no reason," He said sarcastically, before chuckling to himself.

"Wow, it's a miracle! Dogs can read!" She teased, prodding Paul in the side lightly, causing him to grab her wrists lightly and pull her down on top of him, so her back was resting against his chest.

"Oh, aren't you so funny, Rosie-Kins," Paul said in the same sarcastic tone, a large smirk on his face as Rose craned her neck up so she was looking back at Paul.

"Of course I am, Paul!" Rose giggled, "In fact, I am so funny that even the funniest man on earth would tell me I was funny,"

Paul smirked, "Your face is funny,"

Immediately Rose tensed up. She knew he was only joking, and that he didn't mean it, but just hearing him say that reminded her of the whopping scar on the side of her face. She had gotten a lot of stares at school, and she even heard a few people whispering and giggling about it behind her back. She'd never felt so insecure about the way she looked, but she couldn't help it.

Paul sat up quickly and crawled from underneath Rose, before moving in front of her so that they were now face to face.

"I'm sorry, Rose," He said hastily, "I didn't mean it like that. It was a joke. I shouldn't have said it,"

Rose shook her head and forced herself to smile, "Its fine, Paul. I know you didn't mean it like that,"

Paul frowned lightly and grabbed her hand, "You know I think you're beautiful, Rose. I swear to God, I did not mean it like that, I sw-"

"Paul, it's fine," Rose smiled and placed a hand on Paul's cheek, "It's fine," She repeated.

Paul fell silent, though he still looked a bit unhappy. Nevertheless he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Rose's, his hands running through her hair.

A light blush came across Rose's cheeks, and her heart started to pound hard against her chest; she tried to relax as she returned the kiss, placing her hands on his warm chest. For once he was not shirtless, though to be honest, Rose wouldn't have minded if he was, she liked seeing him without a shirt on, he had nice muscles.

Rose felt Paul smirk into the kiss as he pushed her back slowly, so he was lying on top of her. She didn't really like where this was going, she wasn't ready to lose her virginity yet, but as Paul pulled his t-shirt over his head she couldn't find it in herself to tell him to stop, though as he started to tug at her shirt she finally found her voice.

"Paul, stop,"

Paul froze, "What?" He had a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm not ready for this," Rose stated.

"Oh," Paul got off Rose and sat down on the end of the bed, a dejected look on his face.

Rose sighed lightly, "I'm sorry, Paul. Maybe some time soon I'll be ready for it, but not now,"

Paul smiled suddenly, "Well, I don't mind waiting," Something about the way he spoke told rose he'd had sex before, not that she minded, though. It made her feel slightly reassured to know that if they ever did get to that stage, at least it wouldn't be as awkward.

She smiled to herself faintly as Paul picked up the newspaper once again and started to read it. He looked adorable when he was concentrating.

"I think we'd better head to Sam's place soon," He stated, "He might want to hear about this,"

"About the murders?"

"Yeah,"

"Why?" Rose asked, a confused expression on her face, "I mean, it's awful that people are being killed and all, but it hasn't really got anything to do with us,"

"Yeah, but it's kind of weird how the murderer hasn't been caught yet," Paul stated, glancing up at Rose, "And then there's the fact that they seem to be coming closer to Forks,"

"You've got a point," Rose pursed her lips.

* * *

><p>A day later, Rose was sitting on her bedroom floor, her fingers tapping on the wood lightly as she glanced up at Embry who was sitting on the edge of her bed, his eyes scanning the room. Rose had been quite surprised when she answered the door only to find Embry standing there, grinning at her. The only time he ever really visited was when something bad had happened, like when Paul wasn't talking to her and things like that. However, this time there was no bad news at all, he'd just decided to come visit her for no particular reason. Rose didn't mind this, she considered Embry a close friend now, well, only when he wasn't teasing her.<p>

Embry sighed lightly before leaning back on her bed, his feet still planted on the floor, "So, you hear about what happened with Jake and Bella?"

Rose shook her head, "Nope, I haven't really left the house that much, except from school,"

"He kissed her,"

"What?"

"Jake kissed Bella," Embry chuckled, "And then she punched him,"

Rose frowned, "Poor Jake! Was he okay?"

"Yeah, he was fine. It was Bella who got hurt," Embry laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"She broke her hand," Embry explained, grinning widely, "Guess she forgot that shape-shifters have insanely strong bones or something,"

Rose giggled, "That must've been pretty funny,"

"Yeah, I was laughing so hard when Jake told me,"

"I would've been too," Rose stated, a faint smile on her face.

"Bella's having a graduation party y'know," Embry said, sounding a little bored, "Jake wants to go,"

"Why?"

"She invited him,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, he asked if me and Quil want to go along," Embry sat up and glanced out the window, "But I don't know if I can be bothered,"

"You should go," Rose said, "I mean, Jake probably doesn't want to go alone, right? Where is it anyways?"

"At the Cullen's place," A dark look came across Embry's face.

"Oh," Rose frowned, "That'll be awkward,"

"Yeah, that's why I'm not sure on whether to go or not,"

"I think you should," Rose said slowly, "I mean, Jake won't really want to go to a house full of vampires all by himself right? And you never know, it could be fun,"

"Fun? Yeah right," Embry snorted, "The place will reek of vampires,"

"Cover your nose?" Rose suggested.

"Oh, yeah, because that won't be obvious at all," Embry said sarcastically, though he had a smile on his face, "I think they may be offended if I turn up at their house covering my nose,"

"Well if they stink...y'know, it's the only thing you can do,"

"I'll just have to be brave," Embry chuckled, "But if I don't survive the stench, Rose, I want you to always remember me,"

Rose laughed as Embry pretended to faint, "Oh shut up, Embryo!"

"Oh, don't even go there!" Embry sat up with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Do you want me to start telling your Gran about nudists in the garden?"

"Don't you dare!" Rose jumped to her feet, "You already did that when she was in hospital, and you know how that turned out! She tried to get me to see a psychologist for weeks! She thought I was crazy!"

"You are crazy!"

"I am not!" Rose crossed her arms over her chest, "I am perfectly sane,"

Embry scoffed, "Yeah, right!" He laughed lightly.

A silence settled between the two randomly. It wasn't an awkward silence though, which Rose was thankful for. She hated awkward silences, they were just so...awkward. It wasn't like that with Embry though, she felt comfortable around him. It may have been because of the fact he was a shape-shifter. Rose found she often felt safe around the pack, as she knew nothing could happen to her when she was with them.

"Where's Paul?" Rose asked suddenly, as her mind strayed to the pack. She hadn't seen him all day, which was weird. He would usually come over and hang around, but today he hadn't.

"I think he's with Sam, he was telling him about the murders in Seattle,"

"Oh," Rose paused, "Are they going to do anything about them?"

Embry shrugged, "Dunno, it's not really our problem since it's not causing any harm here,"

"Yeah, but it's coming closer," Rose pointed out.

"There's something weird about the murders," Embry stated, "Weird how they haven't found any leads,"

Rose nodded and bit her lip, "I'm sure they'll catch whoever it is soon," Embry nodded in reply and fell silent again, whilst Rose just sighed quietly. She had to admit, it was spooky how they hadn't caught the murderer yet, and it was even spookier how they were coming closer and closer to Forks. Rose just wanted the murderer to stay far away from her and her Gran, as well as the pack too, though she had a horrible feeling that trouble was about to come their way.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Please review! I'll update quicker if you dooooo ;)**


	23. Question After Question

**(A/N) Okay, so I am really, really, _really _sorry that I haven't updated in about two weeks I think? Or was it three? I feel awful, and I don't really have an excuse, so I'm really sorry! Hope you can all forgive me ;) Just be glad I didn't leave a major cliffhanger xD**

**Anyhoo, as usual thank you all for all the reviews/faves/alerts! I really do appreciate it and you guys are the reason why I continued this story in the first place! When I posted the first chapter I was like 'Oh, no one will be interested in this' but thanks to all your reviews I decided to keep at this story! So thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so much! ;D**

**Also, thank you to my two beta's _Optimistic but never quite elegant_ and_ Jaxxtastrphee_! I really appreciate you guys helping me! ;)**

**Also, please review this chapter telling me what you think! I have a pretty big thing coming up in the story soon, and to be honest, I don't know if people will like it or not...I hope you guys do! So, please tell me what you think of this chapter! Pretty please? :D**

**So yeah, review telling me what you liked/didn't like and how I can improve! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**Question After Question**

* * *

><p>As the final bell rang loudly, signalling that the school day was over, thousands of students immediately started to pile out of the main entrance, all of the desperate to just get home and relax. That and the fact that no one was keen on staying outside for too long, due to the murders in Seattle, which had come even closer to Forks. Everyone knew that if the murderer wasn't caught soon, then they could easily target Forks next. It was quite a frightening thought, having a serial killer on the loose.<p>

Among these students was Rose, and she was trying her best to hurry over to Paul's car. She knew he was quite impatient, and would probably worry about her if she didn't get to the car in the next few minutes. He'd become extra protective over her ever since the murders had begun. In fact, as she neared the car, she saw that he had a rather grim look on his face. She knew it was not a good sign.

"What's wrong with you?" Rose immediately asked, as she climbed into the car, shutting the door behind her with a sharp thud, before carefully fastening her seatbelt. Paul wasn't the greatest of drivers; he had the tendency to go over the speed limit a lot, much to Rose's protest.

"Nothing, Sam just wants to meet us later tonight," Paul muttered, starting up the car.

"Oh," Rose hesitated, "So did Jacob enjoy that party at the Cullen's last night?" Embry had told her a week ago that he and Quil would be accompanying Jacob to the party the Bella had invited him to at the Cullen's.

"Dunno," Paul shrugged and sighed heavily, "I think that's what Sam wants to talk to us about though, he said Jacob had gotten some news," Paul slung one arm around Rose's shoulder, whilst the other hand gripped the steering wheel.

"News about what?" Rose questioned, turning to look at Paul as they drove out of the school parking lot.

Again Paul shrugged. He wasn't really talkative today, clearly something was up.

"C'mon Paulie-Kins, tell me," Rose whined, resting her chin on his shoulder as she stared up at him, smiling faintly as she saw him smirk.

"Nothing, it's just they might have some news on the Seattle murders,

"And?" Rose pressed, wanting to know the whole situation. She hated not being in the know.

"And that is why I will be going to Sam's tonight, so he can tell us," Paul ruffled Rose's hair affectionately, "So I might have to leave your house early tonight,"

"That's okay," Rose shrugged and returned to sitting in her seat properly, "I've got quite a lot of homework to be doing anyway,"

"Homework?" Paul snorted, "Just leave it. Homework's pointless, I never do it,"

"Wow!" Rose gasped in a sarcastic manner, "Aren't you such a rebel!"

Paul chuckled, "Not as much of a rebel as you are, Rosie-Kins,"

Rose nodded, a large smirk on her face, "Yeah, I'm such a rebel that when I make myself cereal I put the _milk _in _first," _She drew herself up proudly, giggling lightly as Paul pretended to look offended.

"You put the milk in first!" Paul demanded, "Rose, you should be ashamed! That, my girl, is a crime against nature,"

Rose laughed, "We are so funny, Paul,"

"Well, _I'm _funny," Paul smirked, "You're just _slightly _amusing,"

"Excuse me?" Rose snapped her fingers in front of her face jokingly, "I am _hilarious,_ Paulie-Kins! Hilarious!"

"Sure, you are," Paul placed a kiss on Rose's cheek, snorting as the car swerved slightly due to his movement, which resulted in Rose almost jumping out her seat in fright.

"I swear one of these days you are going to crash this car right into a tree," Rose muttered.

"Or a ditch," Paul added, smirking.

"Or a house,"

"Or a lamppost,"

"Or a banana,"

"Really, Rose? Really? A banana?" Paul raised his eyebrows, the smirk never leaving his face. Rose couldn't help but feel happy that he'd finally lightened up. She hated it when he was grumpy, as often he would act all moody and snappy when in a bad mood.

"Yep, a banana," Rose stuck her tongue out.

"You're a banana!" Paul retorted.

Rose laughed, "How did a conversation about a meeting escalate to bananas, Paul?"

Paul shrugged, "I have no idea,"

* * *

><p>Rose sighed heavily as she shook the newspaper open, frowning deeply at the small, printed writing that stood out against the dull white background, It had happened again. Someone else had been murdered, this time an elderly couple. A young boy had found them in an alleyway, dead, just on the edge of Seattle, right next to Forks. It was a certain fact that the murders were heading towards Forks, and it made Rose shudder at the thought. She couldn't stand the fact that innocent people were dying, but what was worse was that soon it could be people she knew or loved. The police had no idea who the murderer was, no matter how hard they tried, and they never found any clues. It was creepy. Surely by now they should have caught someone, or at least have a few leads? Instead they had nothing. Nothing at all. No clues pointing them towards the culprit and no idea when they were going to strike next.<p>

Rose had noticed that when leaving school, all the students seemed to leave in little groups of three and four. Obviously they felt safer when they weren't alone outside, and they had every right to be scared. Soon, people among them could start dying.

Sighing again, Rose lay back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling in a bored manner. She had to admit, she was very lonely when Paul wasn't around. He was really the only person she spoke to, other than the other members of the pack who she saw occasionally.

After a few seconds of staring up at the ceiling, Rose sat up again, this time carefully getting up off her bed. She glanced at the small alarm clock that lay on her bedside table, and saw that it was now past eight. The sky was starting to grow dark, and she couldn't help but wonder why Paul wasn't there with her. Usually he stayed overnight with Rose, but for some reason he wasn't there. Maybe he was still speaking to Sam? Rose had guessed it was a rather important meeting, seeing as Paul seemed a bit tense today. Maybe something was up?

Rose bit her lip, hesitating slightly. Should she ring Emily? See if something bad had happened? After a minute of debating Rose decided to just call Emily, maybe she knew what was going on.

Hurrying out of her room, Rose rushed down the hallway to the phone and dialled the Uley's number. Casting a quick glance at her Grandma, she saw that she was fast asleep, the light from the TV casting a blue glow across her face.

"Hello?"

Rose jumped as Emily's voice spoke from the other line. She hadn't been expecting her to answer so quickly.

"Hey, Emily, it's just me, Rose,"

"Oh, hey Rose, you okay?" Emily sounded genuinely concerned.

"I was just wondering if you'd seen Paul?" Rose bit her lip, worrying in case she was coming across as pushy or too needy.

"He's still with Sam and the others I think," Emily explained, "They left a couple of our ago, they went into the forest,"

"Oh," Rose fell silent, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I think so," Emily stated, though something in her voice sounded a little off. Was she lying?

"Are you sure? You sound a little...worried. Do you want me to come over?" Rose asked. Though she didn't know Emily that well she felt close to her in a way. Maybe it was just because they knew her Gran well.

"No, no! Its fine," Emily laughed nervously, "I'm fine, Rose. It's just, I think it's best if you don't leave the house for the time-being. At least not alone, y'know, with all these murders that seem to be coming closer. It's best if you stay indoors,"

Rose nodded; despite the fact Emily couldn't see her. Something was definitely up, she could tell.

"Okay, Emily. Um...thanks I guess," Rose bit her lip again.

"If I see Paul again I'll tell him you called," Emily's voice said.

"Thanks, Emily," Rose stated, before hanging up the phone slowly.

Something was wrong. Paul had said that the meeting was about the Seattle murders, right? What if they'd found out who was behind it? Whatever it was, it was serious.

"Rose?"

Again, Rose jumped as she heard someone saying her name. This time it was her Gran, who had woken up from her nap. Her eyes looked tired, her skin pale, and her hair was quite messy. Overall Rose thought her Gran looked quite ill. She hoped she would be okay.

"Rose, who were you talking to?" Her Gran asked, slowly getting up off the couch.

"Oh, it was just Emily," Rose smiled faintly and walked over to her, "Are you okay, Gran? You look kind of ill,"

"I'm fine, dear, I'm fine. I just have a fever," Her Gran said. Rose nodded and placed a hand on her Gran's forehead. She did have a high temperature. Not as high as the pack's though, of course. It was just a simple fever, nothing else.

"I wanted to talk to you about Paul," Her Gran stated guiding Rose to the sofa, "I've noticed that you've taken quite a shine to him, dear. He seems a nice boy, but before you came he had quite a reputation, y'know," Her Gran sniffed in a disgusted manner.

"He was always talking to different girls, apparently he was quite popular with them. Every time I saw that young man he was always with a different girl, and back then he was quite an unpleasant person, Rose." Her Gran sighed, "I remember, when your Grandpa was alive, about three years ago, when Paul was only 13. He bumped into your Grandpa by mistake and y'know what he said? 'Out of my way, old man,'. Your Grandpa didn't like Paul very much," Her Gran shook her head, "He seems to have changed, but I just want to warn you. Be careful around Paul, dear. I would hate to see you get hurt. I'm not trying to scare you away from him or anything, for all I know, he may have changed, I just want you to be careful, okay?"

Rose nodded, feeling a little uncertain about everything her Gran had told her. Ever since she'd met Paul, he'd hardly ever left her side. Sure, he seemed like a flirt to her, but she'd never seen him flirting with any other girl, yet she knew her Gran wouldn't lie about this.

"Sure, Gran, I'll be careful around him," Rose nodded.

"I'm sorry if you're upset by this," Her Gran stated, "I just thought it'd be best if you knew what Paul was like,"

"I know Gran, it's fine," Rose smiled and got up, "Thanks for telling me,"

Her Gran nodded, before getting to her feet, "It's fine, dear, I just wanted you to know. I think I'll be off to bed now though, I'm so tired," she pulled Rose into a quick hug before she shuffled off to her room, humming to herself quietly.

Shrugging, Rose headed into her room, a thousand questions running through her head right now. What if her Gran was right? What if Paul was still a big flirt? What if he wasn't actually at a pack meeting right now? He could be in some random girl's room right now. What if he was dating another girl?

Rose couldn't help but wish her Gran hadn't told her about what Paul used to be like. It had made her confused and very wary. She didn't want to get hurt, but by the sounds of it, Paul was a huge flirt. She didn't know if she would be able to stand it if he started to flirt with some other girl.

Sure, her Gran had only meant it for the best, but why did she have to tell Rose about Paul? All it had done was make her very uncertain and worried.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) I promise to try update quicker this time ;) Remember to review pleaaase! :D**


	24. Preparing For Battle

**(A/N) Here is le next chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been busy with more exams, and unfortunatly I have more coming up in June D: Exams suck. Anyways, so yeah, sorry for taking so long in updating! I swear I'll update quicker this time! ;) I've actually nearly finished the next chapter already...so yeah, shouldn't take that long, I hope xD**

**Oh, and just in case people were wondering, no, I haven't removed Riley from this story. He's still helping Victoria with the whole army thing, it's just Samson is too...kinda xD I thought I'd point that out cos I didn't want you guys thinking I was just like...erasing the original characters! I swear I'm not xD It's just I'm doing it from Rose's point of view, so she wouldn't really know about Riley...I think xD **

**Anyways, I hope everyone had a great Easter! I did...and I'm probably 150lbs heavier too from all the Easter eggs xD Ah well, what the heck! xD Oh, and thank you to EVERYONE for the reviews/faves/alerts! I'm so grateful! I'm gonna be so sad when I finish this story Dx It's coming up to the end soon though, I just got a liiiiittle bit of drama left xD Oh, and I had to go on the Twilight Wiki to find out about Paul's family, that might give you some clues on whats gonna happen in this chapter xD**

**Oh, and thank you to my wonderful beta _Jaxxtastrphee_!**

**So, as usual please review telling me what you liked/disliked and how I can improve! Thank youuuuuuuu! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**Preparing For Battle**

* * *

><p>A few days later, and Rose was still thinking about what her Gran had said, and the fact that she hadn't seen Paul in a few days worried her. Where was he? And why hadn't he been to visit her? Was he not talking to her? Or maybe he'd grown sick of her and decided to find a new girl? No, that couldn't happen, right? Rose was his imprint; he wouldn't do that to her...right?<p>

Rose hugged the pillow to her stomach; her hair dripping wet due to the fact that she'd came out the shower about half an hour ago. It was getting dark again, and as she sat there on her bed in her warm pyjamas, she couldn't help but feel extremely lonely and a bit sad. She didn't know how she'd become so dependent on Paul. It wasn't healthy, and it certainly was not right. Rose was usually very independent, but it seemed that the imprinting thing had affected her quite badly. Maybe it was for the best if she took a small break from Paul, maybe it would help her become more independent again. She didn't like depending on people too much, after all, when she did it just resulted in her getting hurt.

A small knock on the window made her jump and her heart rate to speed up, though she calmed once she saw it was only Paul. Again, he had a rather grim look on his face, and looked as if he would rather be anywhere but at Rose's house. This made her mind immediately jump back to what her Gran had said.

Getting up of the bed slowly she opened the window a little, but not enough for Paul to climb in, "What do you want?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly. Why was she acting like this? It was only Paul. Maybe her Gran had been wrong about the whole thing. Why was she immediately jumping to conclusions?

"I just came to see you," Paul said, looking slightly hurt, "Is there something wrong with that or...?"

Rose hesitated for a moment, before she shook her head and opened the window further so that Paul could climb in, "No, I was just a little surprised to see you, that's all," She lied, shutting the window behind him as he sat down on her bed. He could tell something was up with her, but thankfully he didn't question her further.

"So, how have you been?" Rose asked, sitting on the edge of her bed gingerly. She'd never felt this uncomfortable around Paul before, and she hated feeling like this. About a week ago she'd been perfectly comfortable around Paul, but now? Not so much.

"Busy," Paul stated, shifting closer to Rose, "Mostly been meeting up with pack. We've got a bit of a problem at the moment," He sat behind Rose and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What's the problem?" Rose asked, twiddling her thumbs around as she placed her hands in her lap and stared down at them.

Paul sighed quietly, "Well, we found out who's committing those murders," He stated, "It's actually more than one person,"

"Who is it?"

"Those filthy leeches,"

Rose tensed slightly, "You mean Samson and Victoria, right?"

"Yep," Paul frowned deeply, "They've gotten themselves an army of vampires. All newborns. They'll be heading over to Forks in a few days. They're going to try and get you and Bella," His arms tightened around Rose, "But we'll stop them. We've been going to meet the Cullen's, they're training us to kill the newborns. We're going to leave to fight them tomorrow,"

"You're going to fight them?" Rose asked slowly.

"Yep, we have to. I can't let them anywhere near you, Rose," He kissed the side of her neck gently, his lips trailing over her skin, causing Rose to immediately tense up and flinch away. She just couldn't get what her Gran had told her out of her head, not even after what Paul had just told her about the vampire army.

"Why are you acting like this?" Paul demanded, getting up of the bed and standing in front of Rose, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked both frustrated and worried.

"Nothing," Rose lied, getting up and walking over to the window, keeping her back to Paul. She knew that if she looked at him she would break down and tell him everything. She didn't want that.

"You've been acting really weird, and Emily said that you sounded like something was up on the phone," Paul pressed, his frown growing deeper.

Rose bit her lip, "I'm fine, Paul! Honest!" She insisted, glaring out of the window angrily, "I'm just tired,"

"You're lying. I know you are," Paul stated, his voice sounded hard and cold.

"I'm not!"

"Whatever," Paul shrugged, a stony look on his face as he walked over to the window beside Rose and opened it, "I'm leaving, guess I'll see you in a few days after we've cleared out the newborns," He climbed out, and walked off without a second glance.

Rose bit her lip as she shut the window and the blinds, before walking over to her bed and collapsing onto it, tears spurting out of her eyes. She felt so confused. She just didn't know what to do. She felt guilty, confused, sad, uncertain, worried and scared. It was almost driving her crazy. She just couldn't take it.

* * *

><p>The next day Rose felt extremely agitated as she sat in her room, debating on whether she should go see Paul quickly before he left or not. Maybe he was mad at her? After all, he did seem a little angry last night when he left, and she didn't really blame him. She'd been acting stupid and very selfish, considering he'd told her he was going to fight the newborns, Samson and Victoria to protect her. She should have been grateful, and she couldn't help but regret her actions. She knew of the possibility that Paul may not come back. Surely fighting newborns was a dangerous thing, and she didn't want her last moment with him to be like their meeting last night.<p>

Pulling on her shoes she immediately sped out the front door, hurrying towards Sam and Emily's. It was funny to think that even though she'd known Paul for a while now, she still didn't know where he lived, and she'd never heard him mention his parents before. The thought had never struck her till now. Maybe when he got back from the battle she should ask him about his parents. _If_ he got back from the battle that is.

Rose scowled at herself for thinking so negatively. Of course he would come back, it was Paul, he would always be there for her no matter what. He could handle vampires, he was strong. She knew that she should have faith in him, but she couldn't help but feel so worried.

As she reached Sam's, she immediately spotted Embry sitting outside on the wooden porch, and he looked pretty serious for once. He was probably just a little nervous about the upcoming battle.

"Hey, Embry," Rose smiled at him nervously, "Have you seen Paul?"

Embry shook his head, "Still at his house, I think,"

"Right," Rose glanced around, "And where is that?"

Embry chuckled and looked up at her, raising his eyebrows, "You don't know where your own boyfriend lives?" He had an incredulous look on his face.

"Nope,"

Embry stood up and pointed down the dirt path, "Just follow the path and it's the house right at the end," He stated, "Paul's car should be outside it, so you'll notice it right away,"

Rose nodded, "Thanks Embry," She waved goodbye before hurrying off down the path. Hopefully Paul wouldn't be too mad about her behaviour last night. It's just what her Gran had told her had scared her. And what scared her more was the fact that she could imagine Paul like that. She knew he was probably very flirty, and she knew that at times he was very impolite.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, gulping as Paul's car came into view, and so did his house. It was weird to think that even though she'd known him for a while and was now his girlfriend, she'd never been to his house before, or even met his parents. In fact, she started to feel pretty nervous as she approached his house. What if his parents answered? What if Paul wasn't home? What if his parents immediately disliked her?

Taking a deep breath she approached his house and rapped her knuckles on the front door, before she took a step back and straightened out her t-shirt.

After a few seconds the door swung open, and standing there was a middle aged man who looked to be in his forties. He had Paul's brown eyes and dark hair, though this man's hair was much longer and fell to his shoulders. His russet skin was slightly wrinkled, and he looked rather tired in Rose's opinion.

"Hello," Rose said, her voice sounding cautious and slightly scared.

The man smiled, "Hello," His voice was quite raspy, as though he was a smoker.

"Um...Is Paul here?" Rose shifted her feet about slightly, feeling nervous.

"Ah, you must be Rose, huh?" The man asked, his smile turning into a cheerful grin, "Paul talks about you a lot. Says that you're living with old Annie,"

Rose nodded, "Yeah,"

"How is Annie? I heard she was in hospital a few weeks ago,"

"She's fine now. She's back home,"

"That's good," The man nodded, "Oh, I'm Paul's father by the way, you can call me Alan,"

"Okay," Rose smiled and nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Dad?" Rose felt relieved as she heard Paul's voice call from somewhere inside the house, "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, no one, just your girlfriend," Paul's dad chuckled, his voice crackling a bit as he did so.

The sound of heavy footsteps reached Rose's ears, and before she knew it Paul was standing behind his dad, a slightly worried look on his face.

"She's a keeper, Paul," Alan said, before brushing past Paul, "I'll just let you kids talk, but no funny business, at least not outside. Kids could be watching," Alan let out a bark of laughter before disappearing down the hall.

Rose chuckled before she turned to Paul, "Hi,"

"He didn't say anything embarrassing, right?" Paul asked, glancing towards the door to make sure his dad wasn't listening.

"No, he didn't," Rose laughed, "Only that you talk about me a lot,"

Paul rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh,"

"So, I just came to see you before you leave," Rose smiled, "And I just wanted to tell you to stay safe, and don't be stupid,"

"By stupid do you mean don't start any fights?" Paul asked, a sarcastic look on his face, "Because that's going to be pretty hard, considering that's the whole reason we're going. To fight some filthy leeches,"

"No, Paul," Rose chuckled and stepped closer to Paul so that she was snuggling into his chest, "I just mean be careful, and don't get yourself killed,"

Paul sighed and wrapped his arms around Rose, before resting his chin on the top of her head, "I promise I'll be careful, Rose," He smirked, "You know me. I'll kick those vampires' asses. Don't worry, Rose,"

"Paul?" Rose squeezed her eyes shut as she buried her face into Paul's chest, "I'm sorry,"

"What for?" Paul asked, sounding confused.

"For being so weird last night," Rose took a deep breath, "I was just a little confused, that's all,"

Paul kissed the top of her head, "Confused about what?"

Rose tensed up slightly. She knew that she couldn't really repeat what her Grandma had told her about Paul. He would probably feel awful after, and maybe a little angry at her Gran. So instead she lied, again.

"Nothing, just...stuff," Rose sighed heavily and pulled away, forcing a smile on her face.

Paul frowned lightly, knowing somehow that she was lying. Thankfully he didn't press the matter further though, and instead he pressed his lips against Rose's, his hands resting on the back of her neck, tilting her head up slightly to deepen the kiss further.

Rose almost had to stand on her tip-toes to kiss him back, but luckily Paul managed to duck his head down low enough to kiss her.

Paul pulled away after about a minute and placed his forehead against Rose's, so that she could feel his breath hitting her face gently, causing her to blush.

"I have to go now," He said quietly, his eyes staring deeply into Rose's, "I'll be back in a day or two though,"

"Good luck," Rose smiled faintly, "Stay safe, and don't be an idiot or get cocky or anything,"

"Me? Be an idiot? As if! I'm the least idiotic person ever," Paul smirked, as Rose hit his arm lightly, "I'm kidding Rose, I promise I'll be careful,"

"You'd better, or I'll be the one kicking your ass all the way to next week," Rose joked, her smile growing wider.

Paul chuckled and pulled away, placing a kiss on Rose's forehead, "Love you, Rosie-kins,"

"Aw, check you out being all cheesy and sweet," Rose laughed and pinched Paul's cheek playfully.

"Here I am being all romantic and you have to go ruin it! Typical!" Paul smirked, twiddling a strand of Rose's hair through his large fingers.

"Okay, Paul," Rose smiled, "Love you too,"

"May I go kick some ass now?"

"Yes," Rose nodded, "You may go kick some ass, Paulie-kins,"

Paul grinned and planted one last kiss on Rose's lips, before he ran off, a large grin on his face.

"Ah, look at him go," Rose jumped as Paul's dad suddenly stepped beside her, a proud smile on his face as he watched his son run off.

"Y'know, ever since he was eight, when me and his mother split, he's been an angry kid. But since he met you he's calmed down a lot. Barely loses his temper. Not even when I stole the last yogurt from the fridge,"

Rose laughed lightly, "He used to get angry when you stole his yoghurt?"

"Yeah," Alan smiled, "I'm glad Paul has you to take care of him. He always used to get into trouble at school. Nearly always fighting he was, but since he met you he's barely been in trouble at all. Y'know, other than skipping school a lot, but that can't be helped, what with the pack thing.

"I remember that night he came home after telling you about the wolf thing. Says that you freaked out quite a bit. He was pretty upset about that, and he ain't really one to show his feelings, but it was obvious how upset he was," Alan shook his head, "He cares about you, y'know. I don't know if he tells you that, but you mean so much to him. I hope you know that,"

Rose nodded, "I know," She sighed and smiled happily, "I couldn't ask for a better guy,"

"Y'know, you're a good kid, Rose," Alan ruffled her hair, "Paul's lucky to have you," and with that, he walked into his house without a backwards glance, leaving Rose to stand there in the middle of the road, still staring off in the direction Paul had ran. Now that she'd spoken to Paul's dad, she didn't have any doubts about their relationship. Her Gran had been wrong. Sure, maybe Paul used to be like that, but after speaking to his dad, Rose knew that Paul had changed. She couldn't believe that for the past few days she'd doubted him. She felt slightly disgusted with herself for thinking that Paul would hurt her. He wouldn't hurt her at all, she was his imprint and he cared for her. His father had proven that.

Sighing happily, Rose shoved her hands in the front pockets of her jeans, and slowly made her way down the dirt road. All she could do now was hope and pray that Paul would return safely from the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) If you review I'll love you forever! xD**


End file.
